Moemon: Valkia Chronicles
by Moemon Trainer Troy
Summary: Join Diego Salvatore as he ventures into the world of Moemon. Having to deal with problems like Team Genocide, can he become the Champion of the Valkia Region?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, guys! I'm not dead! Sorry, that's just something that fanfic writers seems to say after so long without posting anything.**

 **Anyway, sorry about leaving you all without another chapter of Pastdimension Neptunia for so long only to give you this, but this is a story that I've been thinking about for a long time.**

 **As such my attention will be split between this story and Pastdimension. You can ignore this and decide to read it after I finish Arc 2 of Pastdimension, or switch between reading the two.**

 **Also, let me make this clear. While this story is rated M, that's only for the amount of swearing and suggestive themes there will be in this. THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS! If you were looking to jack off to something, too bad!**

 **Now with all that said and done, welcome to Moemon: Valkia Chronicles!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Nuvema Town (Pokémon Black and White)**

"When is Christina going to get back?" A seventeen-year old, 5'11" boy asked his mom. He wore a navy blue jacket over a crimson shirt, and black pants with crimson sneakers. He had brown hair down to his neck, and green eyes. His name is Diego Salvatore.

His mother wore a light pink shirt along with a matching light pink skirt with white ribbons at the bottom and white high heels. She had blonde hair down to her back, and green eyes. Her name is Arianna Salvatore. (Cup size is DD.)

"Now now, be patient, Diego. She'll be here soon." Arianna assured, and on cue a young girl two inches shorter than Diego came in through the door. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and crimson sneakers. She had wavy blonde hair that went down her back, and red eyes. She was Diego's younger sister, Christina Salvatore. (Cup size is B.)

"Mom! I'm home!" Christina announced.

Arianna smiled at the young girl. "Hello, Christina! Did you get your first moemon from your dad?"

"Sure did!" Christina smiled, holding up a Moeball.

"And what about mine?" Diego asked.

"...Oh." Christina frowned. "Sorry, big brother. Jordan bumped into me and took yours."

Diego's eye twitched. "Bastard!" He exclaimed angrily... and then he noticed his mother giggling. "Mom?" He asked in confusion.

"I figured he would do something like that." Arianna mused. "You two have never been on the best of terms."

"Yeah..." He sighed, and then he saw his mother walk to the closet and take out a red box.

"You know, since the legal age to become a Moemon Trainer is 15, you could've left on your journey two years ago." Arianna said. "But you decided to wait until Christina reached 15. So in that time, I prepared three Moemon for you and Christinato choose from."

Diego's and Christina's eyes widened. "Really!?" Christina exclaimed.

"You're the best, Mom!" Diego smiled.

"I try." Arianna smiled, placing the box on the table and removing the top, revealing three Moeballs. Unlike Christina's, which had a red top and a white bottom, these Moeballs had green, blue, and orange tops.

"Judging from the color of the Moeballs, the Moemon inside are a Grass type, a Water type, and a Fire type?" Diego guessed.

"That's right, go ahead and choose which one you want." Arianna said.

Diego nodded and looked at each of the three Moeballs, before taking the green one. "I'll choose this one." He said as he tossed it into the air, revealing the Moemon that was inside.

The moemon wore a green dress like something nobility would wear. The green dress had a white front, ending just above her cleavage, the sides a bright green, the sleeves cut off to reveal her shoulders, with long fingerless gloves stretching up to her elbows. Her hair was a bright green and was brushed to the side, sticking up. She had bright red eyes, and a green tail, the leaf on the end resembling a makeshift fan.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The moemon asked with a sizing glare.

"Well someone has an attitude." Diego grumbled.

"Now Snivy, be nice." Arianna said to her, gaining the moemon's attention. "This boy, who is my son, is going to be your trainer."

Snivy blinked before looking back at Diego. "So you're her son?" She asked, her lips forming into a grin. "Alright, I suppose you'll do."

"Well, alright." Diego nodded. "I'll call you Seraphina, okay?"

"Very well." Snivy nodded, accepting her new name.

"My turn!" Christina exclaimed, eagerly selecting the blue Moeball and releasing the Water Moemon inside of it.

The moemon wore a blue dress with a white apron, and had small white fins on the back of the dress. She had blue hair down to her neck, her hair pointing out like fins, and red eyes.

"Hi!" The Moemon greeted, smiling brightly. "I'm a Horsea! Nice to meet you!"

"You're so cute!" Christina gushed, hugging Horsea and nuzzling her into her cheek. "I'll name you Sierra!"

"Okay!" Horsea smiled.

"Hey, that's reminds me. Aren't you going to name the Moemon you got from Dad?" Diego asked.

Christina blinked. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed in realization, taking out the red Moeball and calling out the Moemon inside of it.

The Moemon wore a blue and indigo leotard, with indigo hair down to her neck, fins on the sides of her head, and black eyes.

"Hello, Mistress." The Moemon greeted cheerfully. "I'm a Dratini."

"Hi, Dratini." Christina smiled, before thinking up a name for her. "Got it. I'll call you Naira."

"Alright!" Dratini smiled.

"Now you two are officially Moemon Trainers!" Arianna smiled, happy for her children.

"What about the third one?" Diego asked, looking at the unchosen Moeball.

"Oh, I'll send her over to your Aunt Alicia. She'll train her." Arianna said, closing the box. "Anyway, before you can begin your journey, you have to battle the sage at the end of Dragon Valley. In case either of you forgot, you immediately enter Dragon Valley when you leave left of Nevara Town."

"Right." The two siblings nodded.

"And here's some Moeballs so you can catch more Moemon." Arianna gave them ten empty Moeballs each. "The more Moemon you have, the better the journey!"

"Thanks." Diego thanked.

"Alright! Let's do our best!" Christina said to her Moemon with a smile, Naira and Sierra smiling back before being returned to their Moeballs.

Seraphina stared at Diego, who stared back for a few seconds before asking, "What?"

"Aren't you going to return me to my Moeball?" Seraphina asked.

"Oh, that." Diego scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking...maybe you would like to stay outside?"

Seraphina looked at him in surprise for a moment, before giving a smile. "That's quite nice of you, Master. Very well, I'll stay outside of my Moeball."

"Cool." Diego smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I recommend you two have pacts with your Moemon." Arianna suggested. "You don't have to do it immediately, but you must if you want to use them in gym battles."

"Thanks for the tip, Mom." Diego said as he exited the house with Seraphina and Christina. However, when they left for Dragon Valley, they saw a boy Diego's height standing by the entrance.

"Hey there, loser." The boy smirked mockingly.

 **Encounter! Rival! (Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)**

"Jordan..." Diego groaned.

Yep, this boy was Jordan. He wore a black jacket with the word 'Best' on the back over a white shirt, and navy blue pants with black sneaker. He had spiky red hair, and brown eyes.

"Jordan, that wasn't nice of you to bump into me and take the Moemon that was for my brother!" Christina glared.

"Like I care. All that matters is that it got me a Moemon." Jordan waved it off.

Seraphina stared at Jordan before turning to Diego. "Master, who is he?"

"He's-"

"Did that Moemon just call you 'Master'?" Jordan's surprised voice stopped him before he could say anything. "How did you still get one after I took yours?"

"She's a gift from my mother." Diego explained.

"So that's it." Jordan mused, before taking out a Moeball. "Well, don't think you can win against me just because your mother gifted you a Moemon!"

"So you want a battle." Diego said with a smirk. "Seraphina, let's show him."

"Gladly." Seraphina shared his smirk, stepping in front of him.

 **Vs Rival (Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)**

Jordan walked back until he was battlefield length away from Diego, then tossed his Moeball. "Fuka, go!"

The Moeball flashed open, and a Gible emerged from it. She wore a dark blue shirt with a red front, and dark blue shorts. She had messy dark blue hair down to her neck, and angry gold eyes.

"A Gible…" Diego said with a frown.

"So you're the one who was supposed to be master's first Moemon." Seraphina said, measuring Fuka with her eyes. "Too bad you were taken by an arrogant human."

"Fuka! Tackle!" Jordan ordered.

Fuka charged at Seraphina, but the Snivy swiftly avoided the attack.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina stretched her right hand out at Fuka as a vine shot out and whipped her.

"Chi!" Fuka cried out in both pain and anger, glaring at Seraphina. "Sand Attack!" Fuka threw sand at Seraphina.

"Twister!" Seraphina countered by releasing a vicious tornado from her hand, blowing away the sand and striking Fuka head on.

"Wow! Seraphina knows a Dragon type move!" Christina exclaimed in awe.

"That's awesome, Seraphina!" Diego grinned.

"Of course." Seraphina says with a grin.

"Yeah? Well, no Moemon's better at using Dragon moves than Dragons themselves!" Jordan exclaimed adamantly. "Dragon Breath!"

Fuka inhaled, then spewed out violet flames at Seraphina.

"Jump over it, then use Twister once more!" Diego ordered.

Seraphina nodded and jumped over the flames, and then hit Fuka with another vicious tornado, knocking her unconscious.

"That's it! The winners are Diego and Seraphina!" Christina announced.

 **End BGM**

"Damn it!" Jordan growled, returning Fuka to her Moeball.

"So, what do you think?" Diego asked, he and Seraphina smirking.

"Alright, so maybe you chose a pretty strong Moemon." Jordan said. "But don't think that makes you stronger than me. I can easily surpass you."

As Jordan was about to walk back into Dragon Valley, Christina stopped him by say, "You know you have to heal Fuka, right? She's your only Moemon, and she's unconscious. Besides, do you even have Moeballs?"

"...I'll get some from my Mom." Jordan grumbled, walking back to his house.

"Well, now that's he out of the way, time to head out!" Diego said, the three walking into Dragon Valley.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter.**

 **By the way, these chapters are boing to be shorter than the ones in Pastdimension, since Pokémon isn't really as Action-based as HDN. But like I said, you can ignore this story until I finish Pastdimension's second arc.**

 **Anyway, see ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Moemon: Valkia Chronicles.**

 **If you are reading this chapter before the next chapter of Pastdimension Neptunia was finished, then that means you took your time to read this story as well. To you all, I thank you kindly and ask for your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Route 104 (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

"Hey. Your mom said you had to defeat the sage here in order to start your journey, right?" Seraphina asked. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"It's a custom for our town. Trainers who got their first Moemon in Nevara Town have to defeat the Dragon Sage before they can start their journey and challenge gyms." Diego explained.

"Is that so?" Seraphina asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah. Nevara Town also has a gym, and our father is the gym leader." Christina said.

"Hmm. He must be pretty strong, then."

"He wouldn't be a gym leader if he wasn't." Diego joked. "Though in all seriousness, I need to catch another Moemon. Gym battles always consist of at least two Moemon per side."

"Another Moemon...?" Seraphina muttered, and then let out a sigh. "Personally, I don't like the idea of sharing you, but I suppose it's necessary..."

Christina looked around the valley before spotting a moemon. "What about that one?" She asked, pointing at the moemon.

Diego and Seraphina looked at the Moemon in question. She wore a small blue dress, with cloudy white sleeves down to her hands. Her hair was blue and went down to her neck, with two ahoge sticking out, and she had black eyes.

"A Swablu?" Seraphina questioned.

"Cool. She's a Flying type. She'll be a big help against Bug types, since Seraphina's weak to them." Diego grinned.

"... Your dad doesn't use Bug types, does he?" Seraphina asked nervously.

"No, that's the next gym. Dad uses Dragon Types." Christina assured as Diego walked up to the Swablu, who took notice of him.

"Who are you?" Swablu asked.

"I'm Diego." Diego introduced himself. "I just started as a Moemon Trainer, and I was thinking about catching another Moemon when I saw you."

"Really? Have you beaten the Dragon Sage yet?"

"Well, I was going to face him now."

"I see." Swablu frowned. "Well, I've done a bit of training with him so I might be too strong for you right now." She looked at Seraphina. "And if that Snivy is your starter, then she's not going to win."

"Wanna bet?" Seraphina glared at the Flying type.

Swablu gave a bit of thought before looking at Diego. "How about this? If you can defeat the Dragon Sage, I'll accept you as my master."

"Deal." Diego accepted. The three plus Swablu then proceeded down the valley, defeating the other trainers for experience, until they reached the end where a bald man in a purple outfit was waiting for them.

"So you have made it to me, hoping to begin your journey." The man said. "Very well. I, the Dragon Sage, shall be your final test!"

"Alright! Let's do this, Seraphina!" Diego exclaimed. Seraphina nodded and walked up to battle.

 **Battle! Trainer (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Ryuko, Go!" The Dragon Sage tossed a Moeball, which a Dratini emerged from with a smile.

"A Dratini. Just like Naira." Diego said. "Alright, Seraphina, use Twister!"

Seraphina held out her hand, sending a vicious tornado at Ryuko.

"Twister. I'm surprised Seraphina knows that move." Swablu said with a nod.

"Extreme Speed!" Ryuko exclaimed, moving so fast to avoid the tornado that it looked like she disappeared.

"What the-?" Seraphina exclaimed, surprised by her opponent's speed.

"Now I'll show you my Twister!" Ryuko held out her hand and sent her own tornado at Seraphina, who only barely avoided it.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina lashed out two vines at Ryuko, but like with her last attack, the Dratini avoided with Extreme speed and countered with Twister, this time hitting her. "Why you..." Seraphina growled.

"Seraphina, calm down!" Diego called out. "I know this is getting frustrating, but don't let her get to you! If initiating attacks aren't working, then go for counterattacks!"

Seraphina nodded, taking breaths to calm herself down as she waited for the next attack.

"So you're gonna let me attack now?" Ryuko smirked. "Alright. Extreme Speed!" Ryuko almost immediately got behind Seraphina, and then held out her hand, sending another Twister at the Snivy.

"Now! Jump over and grab her with Vine Whip!" Diego ordered.

Seraphina jumped and did a backflip to avoid the tornado, and then sent her vines to grab Ryuko, pulling her towards her and kicking her down, then following up with her own Twister to hit her for super effective damage.

"Nice one, Seraphina!" Christina cheered.

"I'll admit, that was impressive." Swablu said. "But the Dragon Sage's Moemon won't go down that easily."

"Not bad." Ryuko said, picking herself up off the ground. "Let's try that again. Twister!" Ryuko sent another vicious tornado at Seraphina.

"Fine then." Seraphina smirked, jumping over the attack again.

"Wait! Seraphina! She didn't use-"

"Extreme Speed!" Diego's warning came a little too late as Ryuko kicked Seraphina down at near-impossible speeds.

"Agh!" Seraphina cried out painfully as she hit the ground.

"Seraphina!" Diego called out worrily.

Seraphina grunted painfully as she shakily stood up, looking at Ryuko, who gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. You fought well, but it's time I end this." Ryuko said, flames beginning to form in her mouth.

"Is she using Dragon Breath?" Christina asked.

"No. The color is different. That's Flamethrower! A Fire type move!" Swablu exclaimed.

Christina's eyes widened. "What!? Seraphina, look out!"

"Flamethrower!" Ryuko exclaimed, shooting a stream of fire at Seraphina.

"Seraphina!" Diego shouted as the flames neared his starter...and then she did something completely unexpected.

"Mirror Coat!" Seraphina glowed an odd pink as the flames hit her, and then they bounced back at the unexpecting Ryuko, hitting her with twice the move's power.

Swablu gasped in shock. "I didn't know she knew Mirror Coat!"

"Neither did I!" Christina exclaimed.

Diego, too, was surprised by Seraphina's move, before giving a grin. "Wow! Seraphina, that was awesome!" He praised. "I didn't know you knew Mirror Coat!"

Seraphina looked at him with a smile. "I know a couple of moves."

"Interesting." The Dragon Sage mused, before returning Ryuko to her Moeball.

 **End BGM**

"Dragon Sage?" Diego asked, surprised by his action.

The Dragon Sage looked at Diego with a congratulatory smile. "You and your Seraphina have shown great skill, and have surprised me." He spoke. "I hereby give you the victory, and permission to begin your journey."

Diego took a few seconds to register those words, before fist pumping the air. "Alright!" He exclaimed happily.

 **Victory! Trainer (Pokémon Black & White)**

Diego ran over to Seraphina and hugged her from behind. "You did it, Seraphina! You won!" He smiled.

"Of course. I wasn't gonna let you down." Seraphina smiled back.

"Congratulations, big brother!" Christina said happily.

Swablu walked up to Diego and Seraphina. "I guess there's more to you two than I thought." She admitted with a smile. "Alright, you've won, so I'll join you as per our agreement."

Diego nodded, taking out a Moeball and pressing it onto Swablu as she was sucked into the. The Moeball wobbled three times before clicking, signifying the capture.

Diego smiled at the Moeball containing his first caught Moemon, and then called out Swablu. "Welcome to the team."

"Glad to be on board." Swablu smiled. "So, what will my name be?"

"Hmm... How about Tali?"

"Tali… I like it!" Swablu smiled.

"Alright. Now it's my turn." Christina said, taking her place to battle the Dragon Sage. "Hey, big brother. If you're gonna wait for me, why don't you make a pact with Seraphina and Tali?"

Diego was about to answer when he felt his two Moemon wrap themselves around his arms, both of them having lustful smiles.

"You heard her, Master~" Tali purred.

"Let's get started~" Seraphina said, the two pulling him away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **And that's Dragon Valley done.**

 **All pacts with Moemon are done between chapters. I need to make sure I am clear about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Nuvema Town (Pokémon Black & White)**

Diego, Seraphina, Tali, and Christina walked back to Nevara Town, where they saw Diego's mother and father waiting for them.

Diego and Christina's father wore a navy blue jacket with three claw marks on the right side over a red shirt that also has three claw marks at the center, as well as brown pants and yellow sneakers. He had smooth brown hair, and red eyes. His name is Kanji Salvatore.

"Diego! Christina! Welcome back!" Arianna greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Christina waved happily.

"Hey there, kids. Your mon told me you left to battle the Dragon Sage." Kanji said. "So, how'd it go?"

"We both won. And I also caught a new Moemon, which is Tali, so we're both at two Moemon." Diego reported.

Kanji gave an excited grin. "Excellent! This means you can both challenge my gym. Have you decided who's going first?"

"I still have to make a pact with my Moemon, so big brother will be going first." Christina said.

Kanji nodded at her before turning to Diego. "Alright. I'll be seeing you at my gym, son." He said as he walked back to his gym.

"Well, I am very proud of you two." Arianna smiled. "You can now officially start your journey as Moemon Trainers!"

"So you beat the Dragon Sage?" They heard Jordan asked as he walked up to them with Fuka.

"Hmph, if you were expecting us to lose, then too bad." Seraphina said with a frown.

"Nah. In fact, I'm happy that you won. That means I should be able to win with flying colors." Jordan smirked. "Let's go, Fuka!"

"Chi!" Fuka nodded, leaving with him into Dragon Valley.

"That guy..." Christina glared in the direction Jordan left.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just being an arrogant ass." Arianna waved off. "Just focus on making a pact with your Moemon and the gym battle with your father."

"Okay! Good luck, big brother! You too, Seraphina and Tali!" Christina waved as she left back home.

"Thanks, Christina!" Tali waved goodbye, and then the three left for the gym. When they entered, they found themselves face-to-face with two of the gym trainer.

"Hey, Diego." The male gym trainer greeted. "So you got the OK to start your journey? That's cool."

"How about a quick battle with us before facing your father?" The female challenged.

"Why not? Seraphina, Tali, you two ready?" Diego asked.

"You bet I am." Seraphina smirked as she and Tali stepped up.

"I'll show you what I can do." Tali said.

"Reina, go!" The male trainer tossed a Moeball, which a Deino emerged from. She wore a black sleeveless dress with pink polka dots over a blue shirt. She had messy black hair down to her shoulders, and dark pink eyes.

"Nita, go!" The female trainer tossed a Moeball, which a Dratini emerged from with a smile.

"You are the third Dratini I've met today." Seraphina said to Nita, who simply gave a shrug.

"Dragon Breath!" Reina and Nita both exclaimed, shooting out violet flames at Seraphina and Tali, who both dodged.

"Disarming Voice!" Tali let out a cute squeal, sending pink sound waves at the two dragons and making them cover their ears in pain.

"Twister!" Seraphina then sent a vicious tornado at the two, hitting them both and knocking them unconscious.

"Wow! You beat us good!" The male trainer exclaimed as he and the girl returned their Moemon.

"Good luck against your father!" The female trainer said.

"Thanks." Diego grinned, and then walked past the two to the battlefield where his father was waiting.

"Well, son, I was waiting for this day." Kanji said with a small smile. "That you and Christina would become Moemon Trainers and venture out to see the world, maybe even becoming the Champion. And as gym leader, I am obstacles you must overcome to achieve that goal." His small smile grew into an excited grin as he took out a Moeball. "Let's do this thing!"

"Bring it on, Dad!" Diego exclaimed, sharing his father's grin.

 **Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Rise & Fall)**

"Alright! Karu, go!" Kanji tossed the Moeball he was holding, which a Gible emerged.

"Chi!" Karu said happily, recognizing Diego.

"Good to see you, too, Karu." Diego chuckled. "But this is a Gym Battle, so hold back."

"Chi!" Karu nodded, assuming a battle stance.

"Alright, you're up first, Tali!" Diego exclaimed. Tali nodded and jumped onto the battlefield.

"Dragon Breath!" Karu shot violet flames at Tali, who flew up to avoid them.

"Disarming Voice!" Tali let out a cute squeal, sending pink sound waves at Karu.

"Evade with Dig!" Kanji ordered.

Karu immediately dug into the ground to avoid the sound waves.

"Alright, where did she go?" Tali asked, looking around the battlefield. "I'm in the air, so you can't hit me so easily." She then saw the ground below her crack as Raku jumped out of it and released another Dragon Breath. "Dragon Pulse!" Tali countered by sending a shockwave of normal energy from her mouth, the two Dragon type attacks canceling each other out.

"Peck!" Tali flew down at Raku, but the Gible dug back underground as she landed on the ground. "This again?" She asked as she tried to fly back up, only to be surprised when Raku immediately jumped out of the hole she made. "What the-!"

"Dragon Breath!" Raku shot violet flames at Tali, hitting her and knocking her back.

"Damn it." Tali growled as she stood up. "That was clever."

"Dragon Breath!" Raku shot more violet flames at Tali, but she dodged to the side and hit her with Peck.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of normal energy from her mouth. Due to being at close range, the attack scored a direct hit, knocking Raku unconscious.

"Return." Kanji said, returning Raku to her Moeball. "Good job, but here's my second Moemon. Ryoko, go!"

Kanji tossed a second Moeball, which a Dratini emerged from with a smile.

"I'm not even going to comment..." Seraphina sighed.

"So you beat Karu?" Ryoko asked with a smile. "Well, if you beat me, then you get Master's badge!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired another shockwave of normal energy from her mouth at Ryoko.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ryoko countered by firing a shockwave of draconic energy from her mouth, overpowering Tali's Dragon Pulse and forcing her to fly up to dodge...but she couldn't get very far as she found her body going stiff.

"Damn it! Why did the paralysis have to kick in now!?" Tali exclaimed as she fell.

"Thunderbolt!" Ryoko smiled as she shot a bolt of electricity at Tali, and due to the Paralysis and her weakness to Electric type moves, she was knocked unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball. "Alright, Seraphina, it's all on you!"

"I won't lose!" Seraphina assured as she stepped onto the battlefield.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ryoko fired a shockwave of draconic energy from her mouth at Seraphina, who dodged to the side.

"Leaf Tornado!" Seraphina held out her hand, releasing a tornado of leaves as they hit Ryoko.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Ryoko smiled, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"Alright then...Twister!" Seraphina then released a vicious tornado at Ryoko, who dodged the attack.

"How about we show them your strongest attack, Ryoko?" Kanji smirked. "Hyper Beam!"

"Alright!" Ryoko smiled, and then she opened her mouth and fired a powerful beam that headed towards Seraphina.

"Use Mirror Coat!" Diego ordered.

Seraphina glowed an odd pink as the Hyper Beam made contact, and then it bounced back and hit Ryoko head on as she cried out in pain.

"Well I'll be..." Kanji whispered, a smile forming on his face.

"Twister!" Seraphina fired one last vicious tornado at Ryoko, knocking her unconscious.

"Alright! Way to go, Seraphina!" Diego cheered.

 **End BGM**

Kanji silently returned Ryoko, and then walked up to the two with a big smile. "Well, you did it, son." He said. "You beat me, and I couldn't be anymore proud of you." Kanji reached into his coat pocket and took out a black badge shaped like a dragon's head. "You have earned yourself the Ancient Badge."

Diego took the gym badge and looked at it and back to his father. "Thanks, Dad." He thanked him.

"Alright! First gym badge, get!" Seraphina smiled...and then her body suddenly glowed a bright white light. "H-Huh?"

"Seraphina?!" Diego exclaimed as the light faded to reveal his starter's new form.

Seraphina now wore a green dress that was flowered out, and with a slit at the front leading up to her thighs, the dress parted like a curtain. The front of the dress was a bright tan, with the sides being a bright green. Sticking out from behind the dress was a green tail that ended in a leaf. She had green hair pulled back into a ponytail that streamed down her back, and had flaming red eyes.

"It seems she evolved." Kanji smiled.

"Wow..." Seraphina whispered, looking at herself. "I look awesome!"

"You sure do." Diego smiled.

"And now, you're final gift from me." Kanji said, handing Diego a disc. "This is known as a Technique Machine, or TM for short. You can use it to teach the moves it contains to your Moemon. They are also infinite use, so no need to think about it. If your Moemon can learn it, teach it to them." He explained. "Anyway, this TM contains Dragon Claw, a powerful Dragon type move. Tali will be able to learn it once she evolves."

"Thanks." Diego said, taking the TM.

"Alright, that's it from me, son." Kanji smirked. "Now go out there and show the world what you and you're Moemon can do."

"You know it!" Diego and Seraphina said at the same time, making the two look at each other in surprise before smirking.

* * *

 **That wraps up the Gym Battle. Next, Diego and Seraphina will meet will Valkia's Pokémon Professor, as well as have their first encounter with Team Genocide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you've been frustrated about there been no Moedex entries the first three chapters, don't worry. The Moedex will be gotten this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Nuvema Town (Pokémon Black & White)**

As Diego and Seraphina walked out of the gym, they saw Arianna walk up to them.

"Diego! Seraphina! Congrats on your gym battle!" Arianna congratulated them.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Diego asked.

"Your dad texted me." Arianna replied. "Now that you have the Ancient Badge, you're allowed to leave Nevara Town." She then gave him a TM. "So, here's a parting gift from me. This TM contains Dazzling Gleam."

"Cool. I can teach that to Tali." Diego grinned.

"Make sure you heal your Moemon before you leave." Arianna told him before heading home.

After healing up Seraphina and Tali and teaching Tali Dazzling Gleam, Diego and Seraphina went to the entrance of Route 101.

"Hello, Diego. I'm sorry, but in order to pass, you need the Ancient Badge." The guard said.

Diego showed him the Ancient Badge. "Already got it."

"Well done! Good luck on your journey!" The guard said. Diego nodded and entered Route 101 with Seraphina.

"Our first step outside on Nevara Town." Diego said.

"That _isn't_ Dragon Valley." Seraphina added.

Diego gave a small laugh. "Yeah. Anyway, this is where our adventure really begins. Let's show everyone what we can do!"

"Alright!"

The two jumped off the ledges down Route 101, and having a bit of fun while doing it, as well as seeing some new Moemon, until they eventually reached the next town.

 **Sandgem Town (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl)**

"Here we are. Youngwood Town." Diego said.

"So, what's the first thing we're going to do here?" Seraphina asked.

"The professor's lab is supposed to be around here. I want to get a Moedex so I can check yours and Tali's data."

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two began looking for the professor's lab, however, when they found it, they saw a woman wearing a white professor's outfit unbuttoned at the bottom to reveal her gray skirt and glasses and a Moemon being threatened by two men wearing identical black outfits that had a large green G with a red scar going through it in the middle.

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

The Moemon wore a white dress and had silver hair down to her neck, covering one of her red eyes.

"Professor Tristan! Hand over your files!" One of the men demanded.

"And hand over that Beldum, too!" The other also demanded.

"I cannot! These files are important to my research, and there's no way I'm gonna give brutes like you Beldum!" Professor Tristan exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if you comply or not! We're going to kill you and take what we want! Cause that's how Team Genocide does things!" The first man proclaimed with a evil smirk.

"If that's not an alarm to intervene, I don't know what is!" Seraphina said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Let's show these creeps!" Diego exclaimed, the two running up in front of Professor Tristan and Beldum.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Team Genocide Grunt #1 asked.

"Someone who's gonna stop you two!" Diego exclaimed, sending out Tali, who stood beside Seraphina.

"You dare to stand against Team Genocide? Hope you're ready to pay with your life!" Team Genocide Grunt #2 exclaimed.

The two grunts each tossed a Moeball, which a Poochyena emerged from both. They wore ragged gray dresses, and had grayish black hair down to their necks, but also extended down their back in long, bushy manes. They had fierce red eyes, and a harsh expression on their faces as they glared at the three.

"Attack!" The two grunts exclaimed as the two Poochyena charged at them.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Tali released a blast of blinding light, knocking the two Dark types back.

"Leaf Tornado!" Seraphina followed up by releasing a tornado of leaves as they hit the Poochyena and knocked them both unconscious.

"You serious?! How can a random trainer be so strong!?" Team Genocide Grunt #2 asked in shock.

"Don't think this is the last time you'll see us!" Team Genocide Grunt #1 exclaimed angrily as he and his partner returned their Poochyena and fled.

 **Resume Sandgem Town**

"Are you alright, professor?" Diego asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me and Beldum against those brutes." Professor Tristan thanked.

"Not a problem." Diego smiled.

"So you're a Beldum?" Tali asked, looking at the Moemon beside the professor. "You're a different color than I remember..."

"I am what is known as a Shiny Moemon." Beldum stated with a stoic expression.

"A Shiny Beldum?" Diego asked with surprised. "Those are extremely rare! I mean, it's hard enough finding a normal Beldum!"

"Yes, but she doesn't belong to anyone in the lab." Professor Tristan said. "Speaking of which, what brings you to my lab?"

"I am actually here to get my Moedex."

"Oh! Are you a new trainer from Nevara Town? In that case, come inside."

Diego, the professor, and the three Moemon entered the lab, which had lots of lab equipment.

"Let's see..." Professor Tristan said as she looked through her stuff, before taking out a small device and a purple case and handing them to Diego. "Here you go. Your Moedex and your badge case."

"Thanks." Diego thanked the professor as he took the two items.

"So, now you can check my data, right, Master?" Tali asked with a smile.

"Yep. Let's see..." Diego said, checking Tali's data with the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Swablu

 **Name:** Tali

 **Species:** Cotton Bird Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 17

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Swablu consume wheat and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Natural Cure

 **Height:** 4'04"

 **Weight:** 96.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Electric, and Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass and Bug

 **Immunities:** Ghost and Ground

 **Attacks:** Growl, Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safegaurd, Disarming Voice, Mist, Round, Dragon Pulse, Dazzling Gleam

 **Evolves Into:** Altaria (Lvl 35)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Swablu are a very whiny and petulant Moemon, and are very bratty. This is due to their childish nature, and also because of their lack of maturity. However, they're very caring and whine for the sole purpose of getting their master's attention. They need affection and attention more than anything, and will often attack their masters in order to seek kindness and love.

"Wait what?" Seraphina blinked at the info before looking at Tali. "But you seem pretty mature to me."

"I've grown a bit training with the Dragon Sage." Tali shrugged.

"Okay, now for Seraphina's..." Diego said, moving onto Seraphina's file.

 **Moemon:** Servine

 **Name:** Seraphina

 **Species:** Grass Snake Moemon

 **Type** : Grass

 **Current Level:** 18

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Servine are herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Contrary

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 108.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

 **Resistance:** Water, Ground, Grass, and Electric

 **Attacks:** Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Twister, Mirror Coat, Magical Leaf, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado

 **Evolves Into:** Serperior (Lvl 36)

 **Evolves From:** Snivy

 **Info:** Servine are very mischievous. They enjoy poking fun at and taunting others. They do this because they believe that they themselves are amazing. They enjoy teasing other Moemon and attempting to make them feel self conscious, because they themselves feel self conscious about their appearance. Servine enjoy teasing their masters, especially during sex, in order to show who is in control. Despite that, they are fairly easy to dominate.

"Self consciousness aside, you have your Hidden Ability?" Tali asked with surprise.

"Yep. Moves like Leer will effect me differently." Seraphina said with a proud smirk.

"Interesting." Diego took in the information before putting away the Moedex. "Arlight. Time to head to Cocona Town."

"Wait." Beldum stopped them before they exited.

"Beldum?" Diego blinked.

"Permission to join you on your journey." Beldum requested.

"You want to go with them, Beldum?" Professor Tristan asked, getting a nod from the Shiny Moemon.

"Alright then, permission granted." Diego smiled, taking out a Moeball and pressing it onto Beldum, capturing her. "So this makes my third Moemon." Diego smiled, before sending out Beldum. "Okay, I think I'll call you Metallica."

"Acceptable." Beldum nodded. "Data check."

"Alright." Diego chuckled at her acting like a robot, before pulling out his Moedex again.

 **Moemon:** Beldum

 **Name:** Metallica

 **Species:** Iron Ball Moemon

 **Type:** Steel/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 19

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Beldum are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Clear Body

 **Height:** 4'00"

 **Weight:** 97.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Ground, Ghost, and Dark

 **Resistances:** Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, Steel, and Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Attacks:** Take Down, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Iron Defense

 **Evolves Into:** Metang (Lvl 20)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Beldum are very loyal to their masters. They possess quite a large amount of knowledge, allowing them to quickly think up battle stretegies and sex positions. Beldum act almost like robots, and will respond to any comment with a stoic expression. However, they are still capable of showing emotion when reacting to their masters.

"Hey! You're one level away from evolving!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"That is correct." Metallica responded with a stoic expression.

"How about we have a battle?" Seraphina suggested. "That should get you the experience you need to evolve."

"Not in my lab, please!" Professor Tristan quickly exclaimed.

"...We battle on the next route."

* * *

 **And Diego now has his Moedex and badge case, plus a new team member! Next is Route 102 to Cocona Town, plus another encounter with Team Genocide in Cocona Forest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Route 101 (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

Diego and Tali watched from the sidelines as Seraphina and Metallica prepared to battle.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Seraphina exclaimed. "After this, you should evolve!"

"Very well." Metallica said. "Let us begin."

 **Battle! Wild Pokémon (Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon)**

"Leaf Tornado!" Seraphina began the fight by releasing a tornado of leaves at Metellica.

"Iron Head." Metallica's head glowed with steel energy as she charged through the Leaf Tornado, not bothered by the attack.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina dodged the attack and sent her vines to wrap around Metallica, and then began squeezing her.

"Take Down." Metallica charged at Seraphina, who smirked and dodged to the side, using the momentum of Metallica's attack to throw her into a tree.

"Nice try." Seraphina smiled, wagging a finger.

"You're getting annoying." Metallica said with a stoic expression, though her voice held hints of irritation.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina shot her vines at Metallica again.

"Iron Defense." Metallica charged her body with steel energy, mitigating the damage from the attack. "Zen Headbutt." She then focused energy into her head and charged at Seraphina, headbutting her hard in the chest.

"Agh…" Seraphina groaned as she stood up. "You're good."

"You're pretty experienced yourself." Metallica stated, and then her body suddenly glowed brightly.

"Evolution achieved." Metallica said as the glow faded to reveal her new form. She now wore a silver dress with long sleeves. At the end of the sleeves were golden armored gloves that jutted past her hands and ended in two three-pronged blades. She had silver hair that stopped at her neck, which no longer covered her red eyes.

"Alright!" Seraphina grinned. "Since you've evolved, we can stop here."

 **Resume Route 101**

"Very well." Metallica said, and then turned to Diego. "How do I look?" She asked, her voice sounding soft as she let a small smile form.

"You look awesome, Metallica." Diego smiled, earning a blushing smile from the shiny Steel/Psychic type.

"Wow. You actually look kinda cute when you smile." Seraphina said in surprise.

"...Really?" Metallica asked, looking at Seraphina with a stoic expression, though she was still blushing from Seraphina's comment.

Diego gave a short chuckle, and then pulled out his Moedex to check Metellica's Data.

 **Moemon:** Metang

 **Name:** Metallica

 **Species:** Iron Claw Moemon

 **Type:** Steel/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 20

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Metang are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Clear Body

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 102.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Ground, Ghost, and Dark

 **Resistances:** Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, Steel, and Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Attacks:** Take Down, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Iron Defense, Magnet Rise, Confusion, Metal Claw

 **Evolves Into:** Metagross (Lvl 45)

 **Evolves From:** Beldum

 **Info:** Metang possess the same form of loyalty as their pre-evolutions, except they have twice as much knowledge, allowing them to analyze situations quicker. Although they are mostly stoic like robots, they will show emotions for their masters, especially during sex, and occasionally even to their teammates. If their masters or teammates are in danger, they will not hesitate to assist them.

"Well, glad to know you're not a total robot." Seraphina gave a teasing smile.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Metallica said with a mildly irritated expression.

"Well anyways, let's head to Cocona Town." Diego said. "Metallica, we'll have our pact when we get there."

"Yes, Master." Metallica nodded.

The group of four continued on through Route 102, defeating any other trainer on the route that challenged them, until they finally reached Cocona Town.

"So this is Cocona Town." Diego said, looking around at the town buildings.

"And I guess that's the Gym?" Tali asked, pointing to the large building with the gym logo on it.

"Yep." Diego nodded as they walked over to the gym, but then the doors opened and someone came running out, bumping into him.

"OW!" Both Diego and the other person cried out as they both fell to the ground, holding their heads.

"Master, are you alright?" Metallica immediately asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Diego assured, sitting up to look at the person who ran into him who he presumed was the gym leader.

The gym leader was a man three inches taller than him. He wore a jungle green button-up shirt and tan shorts with black sneakers. He had messy blue hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey, sorry about that." The gym leader apologized as he stood up. "Are you a challenger?"

Diego nodded as he stood up as well. "Yeah, but I was gonna make a pact with Metallica before hand."

"Is she your Metang?" The gym leader asked, looking at the Shiny Moemon in question. "I'm amazed you have one this early. And Shiny, too!"

"Thanks for the compliment." Diego smiled.

"But sorry, I don't have time for challengers right now." The gym leader said with a serious face. "I've heard that Team Genocide is causing trouble in the forest. I'm worried about the Bug Moemon there, so I'm going to see if I can resolve this." With that said, the gym leader ran to Cocona Forest.

"Team Genocide again?" Seraphina said with a glare. "We can't let get away with hurting the Moemon in the forest!"

"You're right. Sorry, Metallica, but it looks like the pact will have to wait." Diego said.

"...Alright." Metallica sighed.

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

The four ran into the Cocona Forest, looking for the gym leader to help him, however, they instead found two male Team Genocide Grunts as well as a female one, who pretty much wore a female version of the outfit, cornering two Moemon.

The Moemon had brown hair down to their necks, and wore a brown dress with tan trim, as well as brown fox ears and brown eyes.

"We've got them now." Male grunt #1 said with an evil smirk.

"So, what do we do with them?" Male grunt #2 asked.

"We only need one Eevee." The female grunt said. "So we'll take one, and kill the other."

The one of the Eevees flinched in fear at being either caught or killed, while the other glared at them.

"Hold it!" Diego shouted, running up and standing protectively in front of the Eevee, who looked at him in surprise. "You will not hurt these Eevee!" He exclaimed with a glare as his Moemon ran up in front of him, prepared for battle.

"I don't who you are, but don't get in our way, or you'll regret it." The female grunt warned.

"Hey! I know that guy!" Male grunt #1 exclaimed, recognizing Diego.

"Yeah! He's the one who stopped us in Youngwood Town!" Male grunt #2 said.

"Oh, so you got in our way before?" The female grunt asked. "Then forget the warning! You're gonna regret crossing us right now!"

 **Vs Team Flare (Pokémon X & Y)**

The two male grunts sent out their Poochyena again, while the female grunt also tossed a Moeball, which a Purrloin emerged from.

The Purrloin wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her nack. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and mischievous green eyes.

"All enemies are Dark types." Metallica stated in a stoic expression. "Tali's Fairy type moves should deal with them easily."

"Don't underestimate us." The Purrloin said, charging at the three with the Poochyena.

"Disarming Voice!" Tali let out a cute squeal, sending pink sound waves that made them cover stop and cover their ears.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina took the chance to wrap her vines around all three of them and slam them to the ground together.

"Take Down." Metallica charged at the three Dark type Moemon, knocking them unconscious.

"Not again!" Male grunt #2 exclaimed.

"It's not over yet! I still have one more Moemon!" The female grunt exclaimed, returning Purrlion and tossing another Moeball, which a Zubat emerged from. She wore a blue dress with violet and blue wings, and blue hair down to her neck and over her eyes, sticking up in two places on top of their heads.

"This Zubat has no chance of defeating me." Metallica stated, her eyes glowing as she used Confusion to easily defeat the Zubat.

"Crap!" The female grunt cursed.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A voice demanded as everyone saw a women wearing the Team Genocide uniform walk up to the grunts. She had black hair fanned out down her back, and glaring green eyes. (Cup Size is C.)

"Admin Ursula! This guy's getting in the way of us catching those Eevee!" Male grunt #1 told her.

"Is that so?" Ursula asked, looking at Diego. "Well, boy. Looks like you've had the misfortune of pissing me off. And when I get pissed, things tend to _die_." She took out a Moeball. "Rona, go!"

 **Bad Surface (Under Night In-Birth)**

Ursula tossed the Moeball, which a Liepard emerged from. She wore a tight violet leotard and violet tights, and she had violet hair down to her shoulders. She had cat ears and a cat tail, and mischievous green eyes.

"I'll take her on." Tali said, stepping up to face the Liepard.

"Snarl!" Rona snarled, sending black sound waves from her mouth.

"Disarming Voice!" Tali let out a cute squeal, sending pink sound waves that countered the black ones from the Snarl, the Fairy type move overpowering the Dark type move and hitting Rona.

"Damn it! Shadow Ball!" Rona then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Tali...only for it to harmlessly pass through her and hit a random tree.

"I'm a Normal type. Ghost moves won't work." Tali smiled. "Dazzling Gleam!" She then released a blast of blinding light at Rona, knocking her into another tree.

"Damn it..." Rona growled as she tried to stand up, only to get hit by a Dragon Pulse from Tali and fall unconscious.

"Return." Ursula said, returning Rona to her Moeball. "Zura, go!" She then tossed out another Moeball, which a Zubat emerged from.

"I'll defeat this one." Metallica said, tagging in for Tali.

"Predictable you would use your Metang." Ursula smirked. "Zura, use Shadow Ball!"

Zura formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Metallica.

"Confusion." Metallica's eyes glowed as she caught the Shadow Ball with her psychic energy and flung it back at Zura, who flew up into the air to dodge.

"Bite!" Zura flew down towards Metallica with her mouth open, baring her teeth.

"Iron Defense." Metallica charged her body with body with steel energy as Zura bit down on her, and then immediately recoiled back and clutching her mouth in pain. "Zen Headbutt." Metallica then focused energy into her head and charged at the Zubat, headbutting her hard and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Ursula said, returning Zura to her Moeball. "Missy, go!" She then tossed out a third Moeball, which a Mismagius emerged from. She wore a long violet and pink dress, which flowed down past her heels, covering her legs completely. She wore a red jeweled necklace, and a large violet and pink hat, which violet hair down her back with pink tips and golden-red eyes.

"She looks tough. I'll fight her!" Seraphina said with a smirk, tagging in for Metallica.

"Shadow Ball!" Missy formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Seraphina, but she dodged the attack as it passed through one of the Eevees.

"Leaf Tornado!" Seraphina released a tornado of leaves at Missy, who simply disappeared to avoid them. "Hey, no fair! How can she do that?!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"She's a Ghost type." Ursula simply told her.

"So she could appear anywhere..." Seraphina frowned. "Alright. Magical Leaf!" Seraphina held her hands up, creating rainbow leaves in the air and launching them upwards, and then they curved downward and hit something a few feet to Seraphina's left.

"Damn..." Missy muttered as she faded back into view.

"Using Magical Leaf, a move that cannot miss, to figure out where she was." Metallica said. "Impressive."

"Power Gem!" Missy's necklace glowed and fired a beam at Seraphina, who jumped to avoid it. "Gotcha! Mystical Fire!" Missy waved her hand in a circle, creating mystical rainbow flames which flew towards the Grass type.

"Nice try!" Seraphina smirked. "Mirror Coat!" She glowed an odd pink as the flames hit her, and then they bounced back towards Missy and hit her for double the damage, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Well... You're tougher than I thought." Ursula said, returning Missy to her Moeball and then facing the grunts. "We're retreating!" She ordered them.

"Yes, Admin!" The three grunts answered in unison, and then ran off.

Ursula then looked at Diego again, and tossed him something which he caught. "Next time we meet, things will be different." She told him before running off as well.

"Well, that was something." Diego said.

"Hey!" They heard the gym leader's voice as he walked up to them with the two Eevee. "These Eevee told me about how you defended them from Team Genocide."

"Yeah, and we also beat the Admin leading them." Seraphina said.

"Awesome! I can see that I have a very strong challenger." The gym leader grinned. "I'm Anthony, and your always welcome to come to my gym. My Bug Moemon and I will be waiting for you!"

As Anthony left back to Cocona Town, the two Eevee walked up to Diego. "Thank you so much for saving us, mister." The first Eevee politely bowed.

"Yeah! You're awesome!" The second Eevee said with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're both alright." Diego smiled. "You two be careful, now, okay?"

"Yes!" The first Eevee smiled and ran off, leaving the second Eevee with them.

"Aren't you going to go with your friend?" Diego asked her.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with you." The Eevee said with a smile. "You seem like a human that I'd love to stick around with."

"Well, I'm always open to new members." Diego smiled taking out a Moeball and tapping it on Eevee's head, sucking her into it. After the capture was confirmed, Diego called her back out. "Welcome to the team. I'll call you Eve, okay?"

"Sure." Eevee smiled.

"So, that makes four?" Tali asked.

"Correct." Metallica nodded, before facing Eve. "But I get to have sex with Master first, since he caught me before you."

"Okay okay." Eve said, rolling her eyes. "Now, let's check my data."

"Alright." Diego said, pulling out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Eevee

 **Name:** Eve

 **Species:** Evolution Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 22

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Eevee consume mostly vegetables, fruit, and wheat, so they are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

 **Ability:** Adaptability

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 92.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Attacks:** Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Synchronoise, Detect, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh

 **Evolves Into:** Vaporeon (Water Stone), Jolteon (Thunder Stone), Flareon (Fire Stone), Espeon (Happiness Day), Umbreon (Happiness Night), Leafeon (Mossy Rock), Glaceon (Frozen Rock), Sylveon (Lvl 2 Affection + Fairy type Move)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Eevee are very rare, and they are well liked, due to the fact that they can evolve into multiple different Moemon. They are well liked due to their shy nature and their cheerful personality, as well as their loyalty to their trainers They are often very cautious, and are not very good in bed. However, they make up for it with sweetness.

"Holy shit..." Seraphina said with wide eyes. "I forgot Eevee can evolve into so many forms." She then looked at her new teammate. "Do you even know what to evolve into?"

"My friend and I were talking about it before Team Genocide attacked us." Eve said. "She want to become a Leafeon while I wanted to be a Jolteon."

"I see." Diego nodded. "Well, I'll evolve you when we find a Thunder Stone, okay?"

"Sure." Eve nodded with a smile.

"By the way, what was that thing the Admin gave you?" Tali asked.

Diego took out the item in question and looked at it. "It looks like a TM."

"Scanning." Metallica said as she scanned the item. "Scan complete. Item is TM30 Shadow Ball." She reported.

"Shadow Ball? You mean that move all of her Moemon were using?" Seraphina asked. "Why would she give us the TM for it?"

"Who knows?" Diego shrugged. "Might as well teach it Metallica and Eve since they can learn it."

After doing so, Diego returned everyone but Seraphina to their Moeballs, and then the two walked out of Cocona Forest and into Cocona Town, where they met a familiar face on the way to the gym.

 **Friends Theme (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Hey, big bro!" Christina waved happily.

"Christina!" Seraphina smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you two, Seraphina!" Christina smiled back.

"So you beat Dad, too?" Diego asked.

"Yep!" Christina smiled, showing her Ancient Badge. "I also got my Moedex from Professor Tristan."

"That's good." Diego nodded. "So you going to challenge the Cocona Town gym?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of catching another Moemon in the forest. But, since your here, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"We're both trainer, so why don't we have a battle with each other?"

"We've never had a battle before did we?" Diego smirked. "Sure! Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Christina nodded, running back until she was battlefield length away from her brother. "Star, go!"

 **Battle! Friend (Pokémon X & Y)**

Christina tossed out a Moeball, which a Staravia emerged from. She wore a black and gray dress with orange boots and wings growing out from her back, with black hair down to her shoulders that flared up in the back and gray.

"Metallica, go!" Diego tossed out a Moeball, which Metallica emerged from.

"Is that a Shiny Metang?" Christina asked, surprised.

"Yep. She joined me in Youngwood Town." Diego told her.

"Cool!"

"Wing Attack!" Star exclaimed, her wings charged with energy as she flew at Metallica.

"Iron Defense." Metallica solidified her body as Star's wings hit her, mitigating the damage from the attack.

"Damn it!" Star exclaimed as she pulled back, and then charged back at her with a Quick Attack.

"Iron Defense." Metallica solidified her body again, mitigating the damage from that attack as well. "Metal Claw." Her hand then glowed with white energy as she punched Star away.

"Star, her physical defense is too strong!" Christina told her Moemon. "Use special attacks! Heat Wave!"

"She knows Heat Wave!?" Diego exclaimed with wide eyes as Star exhaled a hot breath at Metallica, damaging her some.

"Not bad." Metallica said. "Confusion." Her eyes then glowed as she held Star with her psychic energy and smashed her to the ground.

"Ow..." Star groaned as she got up, only to get hit by Metallica's Iron Head and fall unconscious.

"Return." Christina said, returning Star to her Moeball. "Naira, go!" She then tossed out another Moeball, which Naira emerged from with a smile.

"Twister!" Naira raised her hand, releasing a vicious tornado at Metallica.

"Confusion." Metallica's eyes glowed as she negated the attack with her psychic energy, but she didn't see Naira at the other side. "Huh?"

"Behind you! Dragon Rage!" Naira hit Metallica in the back with green flames, knocking her to the ground.

"How?" Metallica asked, her voice holding surprise even though her expression was stoic.

"Dragon Rage doesn't care about resistance." Naira smiled. "Unless you're a Fairy type, it'll hurt you a lot."

"Iron Head!" Metallica shouted, her head glowing with steel energy as she charged at Naira.

"Aqua Jet!" Naira surrounded herself with water and shot into the air, evading the attack. "Dragon Rage!" She then exhaled more green flames at Metallica, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Metallica to her Moeball. "Tali, go!" He then tossed another Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"Dragon Rage!" Naira exhaled more green flames at Tali.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of normal energy from her mouth, countering the Dragon Rage and hitting Naira for super effective damage.

"Ow!" Naira cried out painfully. "Slam!" She then charged at Tali, who flew into the air to dodge. "Twister!" Naira then sent a vicious whirlwind at Tali, dealing double damage since she was in the air.

"Agh!" Tali cried out as she hit the ground painfully.

"Tali! Are you alright!?" Diego asked with worry.

"I'm fine!" Tali answered as she stood up.

"Dragon rage!" Naira exhaled more green flames at Tali.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Tali countered by releasing a blast of blinding light, dispersing the flames and hitting Naira.

"Ow!" Naira cried out painfully, and then Tali hit her with Peck, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Christina said, returning Naira to her Moeball. "Sierra, go!" She then tossed out a third Moeball, which Sierra emerged from with a smile.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of normal energy at Sierra, who managed to dodge the attack.

"Twister!" Sierra released a vicious tornado at Tali, hitting her.

"Damn it!" Tali exclaimed.

"Aurora Beam!" Sierra fired a rainbow-colored beam at Tali, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball. "It's your turn, Seraphina!"

"Alright!" Seraphina nodded and walked up.

"Aurora Beam!" Sierra fired a rainbow-colored beam at Seraphina, who dodged the attack.

"Magical Leaf!" Seraphina held her hands up, creating rainbow leaves in the air and launching them at Sierra.

"Nope!" Sierra smiled as she dodged the attack...but then she saw the leaves curve and aim for her. "Wah! They're following me!" She cried as she tried to run from the leaves, but then she tripped as the leaves hit her as she cried out in pain.

"Vine Whip!" Seraphina lashed out her vines at Sierra, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Aw, I lost." Christina pouted.

"Don't be like that. Your Moemon were pretty strong." Diego told her.

"Thanks!" Christina said, cheering up immediately, and then she remembered something. "Oh! I found these on the way here." Christina reached into her pocket and pulled out three stones. A Thunder Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Water Stone.

"A Thunder Stone!" Diego exclaimed with wide eyes. "Hey sis, can I have that one?"

"Sure." Christina nodded, giving him the Thunder Stone. "What do you need it for?"

Diego smiled. "Eve, come on out." He tossed a Moeball, calling out Eve.

"Wow, an Eevee!" Christina said in awe. "Is she your newest Moemon?"

"Yep." Diego nodded. "Hey Eve, look what I got for you." He said, showing what he had in his hand.

"A Thunder Stone!" Eve exclaimed with glittering eyes, eagerly taking it, and then there was the glow of evolution as she evolved into Jolteon.

She now wore a spiky yellow dress with long yellow sleeves, and a white spiky collar covering her chest. She had yellow hair falling down to her shoulders in a cascade of spikes, and brown eyes.

"Aw yeah! I look so cool!" Eve smirked. "Come on! Check my data!"

"Okay." Diego said, pulling out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Jolteon

 **Name:** Eve

 **Species:** Lightning Moemon

 **Type:** Electric

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Current Level:** 22

 **Diet:** Jolteon are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Volt Absorb

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 101.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ground

 **Resistances:** Flying and Steel

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Attacks:** Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Synchronoise, Detect, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Shock Wave, Shadow Ball, Volt Switch

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Jolteon are very excitable Moemon. They enjoy being with their masters and will send warning shots with their spikes at anyone their master doesn't like. Jolteon like doing activities with their masters, especially running and sex. They take pride at being the fastest of Eevee's evolved forms, and will gladly accept any race to show off their speed.

Eve decided to show off by zipping around the place, before stopping in front of Diego with a smirk. "What do you think, Master?" She asked.

"Well, you're definitely fast." Diego chuckled. "And cool."

"Sure am. Now hurry up and have a pact with Metallica so I can have sex with you!"

"Still haven't forgotten I see."

* * *

 **No, she hasn't.**

 **This is easily my longest chapter for this story, due to all the battles and data. I not sure if the later chapters are if the later chapters are going to be as long as this, but I'll be damned if I do make another long one.**

 **Anyway, next is the gym battle with Anthony and his Bug types.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Cherrygrove Town (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"So, time for the gym battle, right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. I heard that Anthony uses three Moemon for Trainers who only have one gym badge, so one of you has to step out unfortunately." Diego said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tali asked.

"Gym leaders don't always use the same Moemon. They actually have multiple different Moemon, just that which ones they use is based on a Moemon Trainer's experience level, or how many badges they have." Diego explained. "Take my dad for example. Christina and I both faced him when we had no gym badges, so for us he used a Gible and a Dratini, neither using Dragon Rage. Against a trainer who _does_ have a badge, he would still use Dratini, but he would also use a Deino and a Gabite, and they _will_ use Dragon Rage. But, if he were to face a Moemon Trainer who was Champion-level..."

"He would use Moemon like Garchomp, Dragonite, and Hydreigon." Metallica finished.

"And even Moemon in the Dragon egg group like Gyarados and Charizard!" Tali added.

"Exactly!" Diego nodded, proud at how fast his Moemon were learning. "So since I only have one gym badge, he's gonna be using Bug Moemon around my level."

"I'm weak to Bug type moves, so I'm gonna have to sit out on this one." Seraphina said, somewhat reluctantly.

"So that means it's me, Metallica, and Eve. We'll do our best!" Tali exclaimed, Metallica and Eve nodding in agreement.

"I'm counting on you three." Diego grinned as he returned them, and then he and Seraphina walked into the Cocona Town Gym.

"Well, it certainly looks like a Bug type gym." Seraphina said, looking at the webs on the trees.

"Hey there. I was waiting for you." Anthony said, already taking his position at the battlefield. "Thanks again for helping out with Team Genocide in Cocona Forest, but now it's time for me to see what you can really do."

"Alright." Diego said, walking up to his side of the field while Seraphina took a seat in the bleachers.

"By the way, I gave you my name, but you haven't given me yours."

"Diego Salvatore." Diego introduced himself.

"You mean you're Kanji's son? That's quite a surprise." Anthony grinned widely. "This battle is gonna be fun! Nina, go!"

 **Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Rise & Fall)**

Anthony tossed out a Moeball, which a Spinarak emerged from. She wore a green sleeveless dress with a small thin dark green stripe under her chest area and two dark green dots under it, and she wore yellow and dark green stripped gloves that reached up to her shoulders and tights that reached up to her thighs. She had long green hair tied down in a ponytail, and green eyes.

"Tali, go!" Diego tossed out a Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"Figured you would use your Swablu." Anthony smirked. "Nina, Electroweb!"

Nina shot an electrified web at Tali.

"Whoa!" Tali exclaimed, barely avoiding the attack. "Dragon Pulse!" She then fired a shockwave of normal energy from her mouth.

"String Shot!" Nina fired a thread of silk from her mouth at the ceiling, then pulled herself up to avoid the attack.

"No you don't! Peck!" Tali flew up at Nina and punched her down.

Nina landed on her feet and glared at Tali. Raising her hand, she fired a sinister beam of light at Tali.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Tali released a blast of blinding light at the beam, canceling it out, but then a purple thread shot at her and wrapped around her body. "What the-!?" She yelped in surprised as she fell to the ground.

"What do you think? That's my signature Toxic Thread." Nina smiled like a predator. "Not only does it trap my opponents, it also poisons them."

"Damn..." Tali muttered, feeling the poison sap her strength.

"Tali, return for now!" Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball.

"Ah. She has Natural Cure, doesn't she?" Anthony asked with a smile. "So you're switching her out to get rid of the poison. That's smart."

"Abilities can mean a lot in battle." Diego said. "My mom taught me and my sister that."

"I see. So, who will you send out next?"

"If poison is the problem... Metallica, go!" Diego tossed out another Moeball, which Metallica emerged from.

"Signal Beam!" Nina fired another sinister beam of light a Metallica.

"Shadow Ball." Metallica formed a shadowy blob and fired it at the beam to cancel it.

"String Shot!" Nina fired a thread of silk from her mouth at Metallica, trapping her in string...only for it to harmlessly fall of. "Eh?"

"That move will not effect me due to my Clear Body." Metallica said. "Confusion." She then held Nina with her psychic energy and flung her to the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Anthony said, returning Nina to her Moeball. "Syia, go!" He then threw another Moeball, which a Scyther from with a frown. She wore a green ninja jumpsuit with mesh tights and sandals, and had wavy, spiky green hair down to her neck, and red eyes. She had long insect-like wings sticking out of her back, and held two scythes in her hands.

"Confusion." Metallica's eyes began to glow with psychic energy.

"Aerial Ace!" Syia disappeared and reappeared behind Metallica, cutting her with her scythes.

"That move won't do much damage against me." Metallica said plainly.

"But this will. Night Slash!" Syia's scythes glowed with dark energy as she slashed Metallica, hitting her for super effective damage.

"Damn it." Metallica grunted.

"X-Scissor!" Syia cut into Metallica with her scythes in an X formation, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Metallica to her Moeball. "Eve, go!" He then tossed a third Moeball, which Eve emerged from with a smirk.

"Is that one of the Eevee?" Anthony said with surprise. "So she joined you and evolved, did she?"

"Yep." Diego nodded. "Go get 'em, Eve!"

"Alright!" Eve smirked.

"Aerial Ace!" Syia disappeared and reappeared behind Eve and slashed her.

"Detect!" Eve's eyes glowed as she used her quick reflexes to avoid the slash and kick her away, and then she used Quick Attack.

"You will not escape me!" Syia exclaimed as she used Quick Attack after Eve, but the Jolteon was a bit faster and managed to get a few punches on her before using Double Kick to knock her. "Damn it. X-Scissor!" Syia held her scythes in an X formation and charged at Eve, who smirked and dodged to the side with her speed, without even using Quick Attack or Detect.

"Shock Wave!" Eve sent three streams of electricity at Syia, electrocuting her and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Anthony said, returning Syia to her Moeball. "Alright, then. My last Moemon. Risa, go!" Anthony tossed one final Moeball, which an Anorith emerged from. She wore a gray dress with green trim and green sleeves. Her hair was white down to her shoulders with red tips, and she had red eyes.

"An Anorith?" Diego asked with surprise.

"Yep. I had her revived from a fossil a week ago." Anthony said. "She a Rock type as well as a Bug type, so she's a good counter to Fire and Flying type Moemon."

"Interesting." Diego nodded. "You got this, Eve?"

"Of course I do." Eve smirked.

"Ancient Power!" Risa created spheres of prehistoric power and launched them at Eve.

"Double Kick!" Eve kicked away the two that almost hit her, while dodging the rest. "Thunder Shock!" She then fired a jolt of electricity at Risa.

"Mud Sport!" Risa channeled energy into the ground with her hand and formed a wall of mud around her to block the attack, and then covered herself in said mud. "What do you think? Like this, your Electric type attacks won't hurt as much." Risa smiled.

"Well, that complicates thing, but I still have other moves! Bite!" Eve ran at Risa and bit into her right shoulder...and then immediately let go and spit out mud she got in her mouth. "Not my smartest idea..." Eve said in disgust, wiping her mouth.

Risa giggled, and then used Water Pulse to knock her away, and then dug underground.

"She's using Dig! Feel for when she's gonna come out, then use Detect!" Diego ordered.

Eve nodded and went still as everything went silent for a moment, and then Eve felt the ground begin to shake under her. "Detect!" Very quickly, her eyes glowed as she avoided Risa's ground uppercut, and then knocked her away with Shadow Ball.

"Not bad." Risa said as she stood back up. "Swords Dance!" Risa created swords that circled around her, sharply raising her Attack. "X-Scissor!" She then charged at Eve and slashed her arms at her in an X formation, dealing heavy damage and knocking her down.

"Damn..." Eve grunted as she struggled to stand.

 _Crap. That move did a lot of damage to Eve, and Risa knows Rock type moves to defeat Tali._ Diego thought grimly. _I need to think of something fast... Wait! That's it!_

"Eve, use Volt Switch on yourself!" Diego commanded, which surprised Anthony and Risa. Seraphina grinned however, already knowing what her master was planning as Eve sent a bright sphere of electricity into the air that then came down and hit her.

And _healed_ her!

Eve did a backflip as she stood up, having been healed by her own move. "I'm not done yet!" She smirked.

"Well, that was surprising, but I'm still going to end this. X-Scissor!" Risa charged at Eve and slashed her arms at her in an X formation once again.

"Detect." This time however, Eve was ready, her eyes glowing as she used her reflexes to dodge, and then used Shadow Ball to knock Risa away. "Volt Switch!" She then ran directly at Risa, creating one more bright sphere of electricity and slamming it into her, dealing enough damage despite the mud to knock her unconscious.

"Alright!" Eve cheered at her victory.

 **End BGM**

"You did it, Master! You won!" Seraphina cheered as she stood up from the bleachers and ran to hug Diego.

"Yeah. It was a close one, though." Diego said as he hugged his Servine back, before looking at Eve with a smile. "You were awesome, Eve."

"I was only able to win thanks to your idea." Eve smiled.

"Yes. Even I was impressed." Anthony said, returning Risa to her Moeball and walking up to Diego. "You displayed a fine use of your Moemon's abilities. That alone is enough to earn you the Web Badge." Anthony gave Diego his gym's badge, which was in the shape of a white spider web, and then took out a TM. "Take this TM with you as well. It contains X-Scissor. One of my favorite Bug type Moves."

"Thanks." Diego thanked him, taking the TM and then putting the Web Badge in his badge case.

"Team Genocide." Anthony spoke with a serious face. "They're a dangerous group, and I don't know what exactly they're planning. But I'm sure with your Moemon, you can overcome even them."

Diego nodded and exited the Gym with Seraphina and Eve, where they saw Christina running up to them.

"Hi, big brother!" Christina greeted. "Did you win your gym battle?"

"Yep." Diego nodded.

"Cool. So it's my turn now!"

"Well, be careful. Anthony's Bug Moemon are pretty strong." Seraphina warned. "He also has an Anorith, which is a Rock type as well as a Bug type."

"I see." Christina nodded, absorbing the information. "Thanks for telling me. I'm sure Sierra could handle it."

As Christina entered the Cocona Gym, Diego healed up his Moemon and left for his next destination.

* * *

 **And Diego now has his second Gym Badge! Next chapter, he'll be meeting a relative.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Dream Yard (Pokémon Black & White)**

"What's wrong, Tali?" Diego asked his Swablu, who was looking down with a pout.

"I didn't get to do much in the last gym." Tali whined.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Diego said, patting Tali on the head. "Maybe you'll do better in the next gym."

"Where is the next gym?" Seraphina asked.

"In Altair City. If I remember correctly, the gym leader uses Flying type Moemon." Diego said. "Unfortunately, this means I won't be using you again, Seraphina."

Seraphina sighed sadly.

"We'll have to go through Amestica City to get there, so let's get a move on."

"Well, look who it is." They heard a voice say from behind them.

"Who's there?" Seraphina asked, she and Tali turning to face the voice.

Diego's eyes widened. "That voice..." He said, turning to see the owner, which was a man that he recognized walk up to him. "Uncle Nando!"

"Hey there, nephew." Nando greeted with a smile. He wore a green buttoned shirt with baggy brown pants with straps, making him look somewhat like a gardener. On the left strap was a flower with a rainbow stone with a strange symbol in the middle. He had green hair, and red eyes.

"Master, do you know him?" Seraphina asked.

"Of course! He's my Uncle Nando, Dad's older brother and a member of Valkia's Elite Four!" Diego said.

"Wait what!?" Tali exclaimed, both her and Seraphina looking shocked. "But that means he's one of the strongest trainers besides the Champion!"

"Ah, the Champion. She's something else, alright." Anthony said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here, Uncle Nando?" Diego asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having a Leafeon, so I came here to catch an Eevee." Nando explained. "When I found one, I was surprised that her desire to evolve into a Leafeon matched my desire to own one. So I caught her and took her to the Mossy Rock to evolve."

"I see." Diego nodded. "Can I meet her?"

"Sure." Nando took out a Nest Ball. "Come on out, Verde."

The Nest Ball flashed opened, and Nando's newest Moemon, Leafeon, emerged from it. She wore a tan dress with long sleeves, with one green leaf in the middle of her chest, on the bottom of her dress, at the end of her sleeves, and on her back each. Her hair was green down to her shoulders with a single bang pointing upwards, and she had amber eyes.

"Hey! It's you!" Verde exclaimed, her eyes wide at Diego.

"Eh?" Diego simply said in confusion.

"You know my nephew, Verde?" Nando asked.

"Uh huh! He's the one I told you about! The trainer who protected me and my friend from Team Genocide!" Verde said.

"Wait! So you're that other Eevee!?" Seraphina asked with surprise.

"Yeah! I can't believe your master is my master's nephew!"

There was a flash from Diego's belt, and Eve emerged from her Moeball.

"Wait, what!?" Eve exclaimed with wide eyes as she looked at Verde. "You actually evolved into Leafeon!? That's great!"

"Yep, and you evolved into a Jolteon like you wanted." Verde smiled.

As Eve and Verde chatted happily, Diego turned to Nando. "So, have you made a pact with her yet?" Diego asked.

"We were heading to Cocona Town to do that right now." Nando said.

"I just got my second badge there. And Christina's there doing here gym battle as well."

"Really?" Nando mused. "Well, I guess I should go meet her as well." He then took out a TM. "Here. A token in commemoration of us meeting here. This TM contains Energy Ball."

"Thanks, Uncle." Diego smiled as he took it.

"Finally! A TM with a move that I can learn!" Seraphina exclaimed happily.

Nando looked at Seraphina with interest. "So, you have a Servine."

"Yep. That's Seraphina. She's my starter." Diego said.

"I see." Nando mused, and then walked up to Seraphina. "So you're my nephew's starter. Seraphina, right? One of my Moemon will be very happy to battle you when the time comes." He told her.

"Huh?" Seraphina asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Nando simply smiled and walked past to Cocona Town. "Let's go, Verde. We still need to make our pact."

"Oh, right! See ya, Eve!" Verde waved good bye and ran off to join her master.

As Eve waved good bye to her friend, Seraphina stood in confusion, wondering what Nando meant with what he said.

 _You know, now that I think about it, Uncle Nando did have a Serperior._ Diego thought, and then his eyes widened as he looked at his starter. _Hold on. Could Seraphina be...?_

"Huh? What is it, Master? Why are you staring at me like that?" Seraphina asked, snapping him out of his thought.

"...It's nothing. Let's go." Diego said. The three Moemon nodded, though a bit confused, as Diego returned Eve, and then he, Seraphina, and Tali continued through Cocona Forest, with Diego using the TM he got from his uncle to teach Seraphina Energy Ball along the way, until they reached the other side to Route 103.

"Alright! Finally out of there!" Tali cheered.

"We're here on Route 103." Diego said, and then noticed something up ahead. "And I already see trouble."

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

"You old people run the day care, right?" A sole male Team Genocide grunt shouted at an old couple, who stood in front of a building with a heart above the door. "Hand over all the eggs you have, or I'll kill all the Moemon you have here!"

"No! Newly hatched Moemon should not be raised to be killers!" The Day Care Lady exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"Shut up, you old hag!"

"You know, that's no way to treat the elderly." Diego said as he walked up with Seraphina and Tali.

"Who the hell are you!?" The grunt exclaimed. "Don't get in the way!"

The grunt tossed two Moeballs, which a Poochyena and a Houndour emerged from. The Houndour wore a black dress with an orange front, cut low and sleeveless, with black hair down to her neck and red eyes, as well as dog ears.

"Attack!" The grunt ordered, his Moemon charging at Diego, only to be defeated by Tali's Dazzling Gleam and Dragon Pulse. "Damn it!" The grunt cursed, returning his Moemon and then running away.

 **Route 104 (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

"Thank you so much for your help, young trainer." The old man thanked.

"Not a problem, sir." Diego said, before looking at the building. "So, this is the Moemon Day Care?"

"That's right. I'm the Day Care Man, and this is my wife." The Day Care Man introduced himself and his wife. "We take care of Moemon and keep Moemon Eggs trainers wish to leave behind for later. Do you wish to leave a Moemon here?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to protect you and the Moemon and eggs here."

"Well then, as a token of our thanks, why don't you have this egg?" The Day Care Lady asked, handing him a Moemon Egg.

"Sure. Thanks." Diego thanked the couple, accepting the egg...however, three seconds after holding it, the egg began glowing. The egg grew larger and hatched to reveal a small Moemon.

The Moemon wore a black vest over a blue dress, with black hair tied down into twin tails with blue streaks in it, and red eyes.

"It hatched?" Seraphina asked, looking at the newborn Moemon with surprise.

"My, a Riolu." The Day Care Man said. "That's quite a rare Moemon."

Riolu looked around the area she was in, and then set her gaze at Diego before hugging his leg.

"Um... Hi?" Diego greeted, not really sure how to respond.

"It seems that this Riolu has taken a liking to you." The Day Care Man mused. "Riolu can feel the aura of other living beings. Perhaps she felt your aura through her egg, which caused her to hatch."

"Really?" Diego asked, and then looked down at Riolu. "Does that mean you want to come with me?"

"Uh huh." Riolu nodded with a cute smile.

"Young man, why don't you catch her with this?" The Day Care Man suggested, taking out a special kind of Moeball. "This Moeball is known as a Luxury Ball. Riolu evolve through happiness in the day, and Luxury Balls help the caught Moemon become more attached to their trainers."

"Good idea." Diego said, taking the Luxury Ball and using it to catch Riolu, and then sent her back out. "Alright. Now I have to give you a name."

"Name?" Riolu repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah." Seraphina nodded. "You know how I'm a Servine, but I'm called Seraphina? That's because Moemon Trainers give names to their Moemon as a sign of affection, and to help tell them apart from other Moemon of their species." She explained.

Riolu stared at her, absorbing the information, and then looked at Diego. "Name me." She demanded.

"I was thinking about it." Diego chuckled. "How about Rukia?"

"Rukia." Riolu repeated. "Rukia."

"I'm guessing you like it."

Rukia nodded with a smile and hugged Diego by the leg.

"Then Rukia it is!" Diego smiled, and then pulled out his Moedex. "Now to check your data."

 **Moemon:** Riolu

 **Name:** Rukia

 **Species:** Emanation Moemon

 **Type:** Fighting

 **Current Level:** 1

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Riolu are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Inner Focus

 **Height:** 4'04"

 **Weight:** 97.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Psychic, and Fairy

 **Resistances:** Bug, Rock, and Dark

 **Attacks:** Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Sky Uppercut

 **Evolves Into:** Lucario (Happiness Day)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Riolu are very rare Moemon, and are well known for their ability to feel auras. If they sense an aura they don't like, they will stay away from them, but if they sense a kind aura, they will want to stay with them. This causes them to be clingy to their masters, because they want to feel the warmth of their aura. This is also how they show their affection to make up for their inexperience in the bed department. However, their master's other Moemon tend to take it the wrong way.

"So that's why she's clinging to Master like that." Seraphina mused, watching Rukia cutely cling to Diego, and then walked up to her with a smile. "Nice to have you on the team, Rukia. You can call me Seraphina."

Rukia stared at her for a few seconds. "Sera." She said.

"Close enough." Seraphina giggled.

Rukia then stared a Tali, and then felt her cloudy sleeves. "Fluffy." She eventually said.

Tali couldn't help but giggle at her nickname. "I promise I'll be more fluffy when I evolve."

 _Good to see she's already along with Seraphina and Tali._ Diego smiled.

Deciding to let her stay outside with him for a while, the three plus Rukia continued on through Route 103 until they reached a city with a couple big buildings.

 **Phenac City (Pokémon Colosseum)**

"Here we are. Asmetica City." Diego said.

"This is the first actual city we've been to, isn't it?" Seraphina asked, looking around at the sites. "I wonder what we'll see here."

As they walked through the city, with Seraphina, Tali, and Rukia looking in awe at the tall buildings, Tali took notice of one particular building. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to it.

Diego looked at the building in question. "Oh, that's the Sacred Church. It's a building that was constructed two months ago." He said, before narrowing his eyes at it. "Suspiciously enough, according to Mom, Team Genocide also became known two months ago."

"Do you think the two have a relation with each other?" Seraphina asked.

"Many people who come here have asked that question." They heard a voice say as they saw a man wearing a white priest cloak and a hood walk up to them. "But I assure you the Sacred Church is a holy place."

"And who are you?" Diego asked, while also noting Rukia hiding behind him.

"I am Xavier. I am the head priest of the Sacred Church." The man, Xavier, introduced himself. "I lead the chapel group that honors the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh."

"The Legendary Beasts?" Tali asked.

"The Legendary Beasts were once three nameless Moemon who perished within Tin Tower as it burned to the ground. After the rain put out the fire, Ho-oh appeared and resurrected them, giving them the names Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." Diego explained. "An interesting fact about the Legendary Beasts is that Raikou is the oldest of the three while Suicune is the youngest, as they were resurrected in the order of the events of the destruction of Tin Tower: lightning, fire, and rain."

"You know very much about the Legendary Beasts." Xavier said, impressed by Diego's knowledge.

"I've learned this from my aunt a year ago." Diego shrugged.

"I see. Your aunt must be very wise, then." Xavier smiled.

"Head Priest!" A voice called as they saw a girl walking up to Xavier. She wore a purple and white nun outfit, seeming to be associated with the church. She had pink hair down to her shoulders with a single ponytail down the right side of her head, barely reaching past her shoulder, and purple eyes. (Cup Size is DD.)

"The daily sermon starts in a few minutes." The girl reported to Xavier.

"I see." Xavier nodded to her, and then turned to Diego. "I'm very sorry, but I have business I must attend to." He then turned back to the girl. "Orie, would you please test him?"

"Yes, High Priest." Orie bowed as Xavier walked away to the Sacred Church.

"Um, what does he by 'test'?" Seraphina asked as Rukia stepped out from behind Diego.

"I really don't know why myself, but the Head Priest wants us of the chapel group to battle Moemon Trainers that come to Asmetica City for the first time." Orie explained.

"A battle, huh?" Diego repeated before grinning. "Well, I'm always open for Moemon Battles, so why not?"

"Very well then." Orie nodded. "I, Orie, shall be your opponent!" She proclaimed, taking out a Moeball. "Our battle will be two per side. Es, go!"

 **Battle! N! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

Orie tossed the Moeball, which an Espeon emerged from. She had violet hair down to her shoulders, and wore a violet dress with dark purple trim, as well as fox ears and violet eyes, and a tail that was split at the end with a ruby on her forehead.

"Eve, go!" Diego tossed a Moeball, which Eve emerged from with a smirk.

"Psybeam." Es fired a rainbow beam from her ruby at Eve.

"Detect!" Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to dodge the beam, then quickly closed the gap with her speed. "Shadow Ball!" She then formed a shadowy blob and slammed it into Es, dealing major damage and knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Es growled as she stood up. "Confusion!" She used her psychic energy to hold Eve into the air.

"Shock Wave!" Eve sent three streams of electricity at Es, who sidestepped to avoid it...only for the electricity to arc back and hit the Espeon.

"Agh!" Es cried out in pain.

"Don't you know Shock Wave never misses?" Eve smirked, now free from the Confusion hold.

Es growled as she focused energy into her ruby, making it blink a few times.

"...What's now supposed to do?" Eve asked in confusion.

"You'll find out." Es smirked.

Eve just shrugged and hit Es with another Shadow Ball, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Orie said, returning Es to her Moeball. "Eria, go!" She then tossed her second Moeball, which a Kirlia emerged from. She wore a white dress, with green stockings, and green hair down to her neck tied into twintails with two red ribbons. The ribbons entwined into her hair, and she had bright red eyes.

"Another Psychic type?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, Shadow Ball!"

"Teleport." Eria disappeared to avoid the shadowy blob that was thrown at her, then reappeared to Eve's left. "Psychic." Her eyes then glowed as she sent a pulse of psychic energy knocked Eve back.

"Cheap trick." Eve frowned, and then she fired spikes from her sleeves in a Pin Missile.

"Teleport." Eria once again disappeared to avoid the attack.

"Detect." This time, Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to dodge the psychic pulse which came from behind this time, and then fired a Shadow Ball which hit Eria. "How'd you like that?" Eve smirked.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in the air and hit Eve hard in the stomach, making her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"What was that!?" Seraphina asked with surprise.

"Future Sight!" Diego exclaimed in realization. "That must have been that move Es used before knocked her out!"

"Very perceptive of you." Orie smiled.

"Ugh, shit..." Eve cursed as she tried to stand, only for Eria to teleport on top of her, a hand on her left breast. "Wh-Wha!?" Eve stuttered, blushing in embarrassment as Eria fondled her breast while giving her a sultry smile.

"Guh!?" Diego made a noise in shock, he, Seraphina, and Tali blushing a bit as Seraphina quickly covered Rukia's eyes.

"Draining Kiss." Eria whispered, kissing Eve deeply on the lips, making her blush more as she felt the rest of her energy get drained from her before falling unconscious as Eria broke the kiss.

"Um... Return." Diego said, returning Eve to her Moeball. "Was Eria fondling Eve really necessary?" He asked as Seraphina uncovered.

"She likes doing that whenever she uses Draining Kiss..." Orie sighed in exasperation, getting a giggle from the Kirlia.

"Okay..." Diego said, a bit weirded out. "Anyway, Metallica, go!" He then tossed his second Moeball, which Metallica emerged from.

"Wow! You have a Shiny Metang!?" Orie asked, eyes glittering in amazement. "That's so cool!" She squealed.

"Um, thanks." Diego said, sweatdropping a bit.

Orie then realized what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Psychic is my favorite type." She said.

"That explains why both your Moemon are Psychic types." Diego nodded in understanding.

"Shadow Ball." Metallica formed a shadowy blob and fired it a Eria.

"Teleport." Eria disappeared to avoid the attack and reappeared to Metallica's right.

"Bullet Punch." As fast as a bullet, Metallica charged at Eria and punched her in the chest, then immediately followed up with a Metal Claw, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Return..." Orie sighed, returning Eria to her Moeball. "Well, I see that you're certainly a strong trainer." She said. "We could really use trainers like you in our group."

"Well, sorry, but I don't feel like joining." Diego said. "But I have been fighting Team Genocide a few times, and I'm pretty sure I will in the future, so I'll be helping you indirectly."

"I understand. But if you ever do feel like joining, we'll happily welcome you." Orie smiled, before walking to the Sacred Church.

"She seems interesting." Diego said, watching the girl leave.

"Diego." Rukia called, catching her master's attention.

"So, what did you think of the battle?" Diego asked her with a smile.

"Looked fun." Rukia said. "Wanna battle, too."

"I'll see if I can get you a battle around your level."

"By the way, sorry for covering your eyes like that." Seraphina apologized. "It's just that that Kirlia was doing something to Eve that your too young to see."

"...Still saw." Rukia said. "Aura Sight."

"...Darn it. That Kirlia just tainted her innocent mind." Seraphina said to herself with a facepalm.

* * *

 **Yes, she did unfortunately.**

 **This chapter pretty much introduces some important characters. Also, who expected the other Eevee from chapter 5 to return so soon as her desired Eeveelution?**

 **Also this chapter was a long one. Not as long as chapter 5, but still pretty long.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Route 101 (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

"Alright, I think that's enough for now." Diego said, seeing Rukia panting from battling the Moemon on the route. She was also a somewhat beat up after taking a few hits.

"Did I...do good?" Rukia asked.

"Well, according to the Moedex, your level went up by ten." Diego said, checking Rukia's data on his Moedex with a nod. "I say that's a pretty good gain."

"Okay." Rukia nodded, walking up to Diego, and then fell onto her butt, leaning back on her master's leg.

Diego gave a cute chuckle, and then saw Seraphina and Eve walk up to him, the latter looking content. "Gotten rid of the sexual tension, Eve?"

"Yep. Seraphina's surprisingly good." Eve said with a smile.

"As a female, I should be able to know how to treat a girl's body." Seraphina said proudly.

"Well, that's good." Diego smiled.

"My goodness!" A voice gasped as they saw a Moemon run up and kneel at Rukia.

The Moemon was an Audino. She wore a white-tan dress, and wore a bright pink vest over it. She had pink hair tied in two bunches on the sides, with white-tan tips. She had bright blue eyes.

"This Riolu looks like she's been in a tough battle." The Audino said, inspecting the injuries, and then looked up at Diego accusingly. "Did you do this?" She asked sternly.

"Um..." Diego said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Not Master's fault." Rukia said, getting the Audino's attention. "Wanted to become stronger...to help Master."

"I see." Audino nodded, her face softening. "Well, you need to be more careful with yourself. Here, let me help you."

Audino held her hands out to Rukia, and then released a soothing pink and white aura that healed the young Riolu's injuries.

"Wow." Rukia said in awe, feeling much better.

"That's Heal Pulse, isn't it?" Diego asked.

Audino nodded. "Yes. While I do have some battle experience, I mostly prefer to heal injured humans and Moemon."

"I see." Diego nodded, before giving a smile. "I think I'll catch you."

"What?" Audino asked with surprise.

"Well, it would be nice to have a Moemon who specializes in healing." Diego said. "Who knows? My Moemon might decide to train against each other at some point."

"...That does sound like a good idea." Seraphina said, putting some thought into it.

"Seems a lot better than beating up random wild Moemon if you ask me." Eve nodded in agreement.

Audino thought about it for a moment, before giving Diego a nod. "Very well. I'll join you." She said.

"Great!" Diego smiled.

"But while I'm okay given the role of a healer, I still want to be able to fight for you." Audino added.

Diego nodded in understanding and took out a Moeball, pressing it against Audino's head. After the capture was successful, he sent her out. "Welcome to the team. I'm gonna call you Frey, alright?"

"Frey. Sounds good." Audino smiled.

"Now let's see your data." Diego said, scrolling the Moedex to Frey's profile.

 **Moemon:** Audino

 **Name:** Frey

 **Species:** Hearing Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 32

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Audino are herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Healer

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 108.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** E

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Attacks:** Heal Pulse, Growl, Helping Hand, Hyper Voice, Last Resort, Misty Terrain, Play Nice, Pound, Baby-Doll Eyes, Refresh, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Attract, Secret Power, Entrainment, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Audino are very kindhearted Moemon. They tend to be quite stern when their master or their teammates gets injured, but they scold them in a caring manner. This is because they love their masters and hate to see them continuously get hurt, even if it is to protect them from danger. Although Audino are mainly support Moemon, they are still capable of fighting, and when it comes to sex, they are very good at giving a boobjob.

"You know a lot of moves!" Diego exclaimed, shocked by the amount of moves Frey knows.

"Of course. We Audino are capable of learning many different moves, whether it would be through TMs or Move Tutors." Frey smiled.

"Well, I have the TMs for Dazzling Gleam and Shadow Ball, so I could you those moves to help against Fighting and Ghost types... Not that I plan on having you battle a Fighting Moemon."

"That's understandable." Frey nodded.

"Hey, Master. Doesn't this mean you now have six Moemon?" Seraphina asked.

"Seraphina, Tali, Metallica, Eve, Rukia, Frey..." Diego said the names of his Moemon under his breath. "You're right. That does equal six."

"What are you gonna do if you catch more Moemon?" Tali asked, feeling somewhat nervous.

Diego chuckled. "Luckily, I already figured out a plan for this. Let's head back to the Moemon Center."

They decided to head back to Amestica City since it was closer to their current location. Heading into the Moemon Center, Diego went to the PC, dialed a number, and then three seconds later his Mom appeared on the screen.

"Diego! How nice of you to call me!" Arianna smiled. "How's your journey? Did you catch any more Moemon?"

"Yeah. That's actually why I wanted to call you." Diego said. "I just caught my sixth Moemon, and I might catch more in the future."

"I see. I can guess what you're going to asked." Arianna said. "If you ever do catch more Moemon, you can send a Moemon back home to me. I'll take good care of them."

"Great! Thanks, Mom!" Diego smiled, before ending the call and turning to his Moemon. "And there you have."

"So that's your Mom?" Frey asked. "She seems like a very nice woman."

"Yeah, she is. But she's also a very strong trainer, believe it or not."

"Oh, really?" Frey said, sounding interested.

"Yeah. Anyway, with that taken care of, time to really head to Altair City."

Diego and his Moemon left Amestica City once again, going through Route 104, until they eventually reached Altair City.

 **Violet City (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"Is this Altair City?" Eve asked.

"Yep, here we are." Diego said. "Now, let's go find the gym."

The group walked around the city, looking for the gym. But when they finally found it they saw a note at the front door.

"Well, that's a let down." Diego frowned. "Looks like the gym leader's away at the moment."

"Looks like we'll have to find things to do until they return." Frey said, before smiling. "Like our pact."

"Well, I suppose-"

"Well, lookie here." A familiar, arrogant voice cut Diego off, making him and Seraphina facepalm.

"Oh, here we go..." They both groaned, as the group turned and saw Jordan walking up.

 **Encounter! Rival (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"What's up, loser?" Jordan smirked.

"Who are you calling Master a loser!?" Eve exclaimed angrily, looking ready to shock him.

"So, you finally caught up, asshole." Diego frowned.

"Heh, you're father may have given me some trouble, but other than that, getting here was cake." Jordan said arrogantly.

"Oh? Did it take you two tries to beat Dad?" Diego smirked. "That automatically makes me better than you. I beat him first try."

"You wish!" Jordan exclaimed. "I bet you don't have more Moemon that me!"

"You lose again. I have six Moemon." Diego said, keeping his smirk.

Jordan growled. "Alright, then let's settle this with a battle! Four Moemon each, since that's the amount I have."

"You're on!" Diego exclaimed, then the two moved back until they were battlefield length.

 **Vs Rival (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"Mag, go!" Jordan tossed a Moeball, which a Magnemite emerged from. She wore a steel gray shirt and dark gray shorts, with steel gray hair down to her neck, with a screw on her head. Her arms were bare, except for a magnet on each wrist, covering part of her hand, and she had black emotionless eyes.

"A Magnemite, huh?" Diego said, before looking at his Audino. "Wanna battle this one, Frey?"

"Sure." Frey smiled, stepping up.

"Mag, Thunder Wave!" Jordan immediately ordered.

Mag raised her hand and shot a weak wave of electricity from her magnets.

"Safeguard." Frey smiled, creating a light blue veil that nullified the move.

"Tch! Alright then, use Mirror Shot!" Jordan ordered.

Mag's body then glowed as she released a flash of energy.

"Light Screen." Frey then created a wall of light that absorbed the attack. "Flamethrower!" Frey then launched a blast of flame at Mag, hitting her head on.

"High damage confirmed." Mag said without emotion. "Launching counterattack. Sonic Boom." Mag shot out a shockwave of sound at Frey, hitting her directly and knocking her back."

"Not bad, but I can take better hits than that." Frey smirked. "Shadow Ball!" Frey then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Mag, hitting her directly.

"Ow." Mag said, then a weakening aura surrounded her for a moment.

"Looks like your Special Defense fell." Frey smiled. "You lose. Flamethrower!" Frey launched one last blast of flame at Mag, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Jordan said, returning Mag to her Moeball. "Liona, go!" He then tossed his second Moeball, which a Litleo emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with a lion cub tail sticking out of her back, along with a set of tan cat ears sticking out of her red hair, which went down to her shoulders, and she had blue eyes.

"Fire Fang!" Liona charged at Frey with fire in her mouth.

"Reflect." Frey calmly said, creating another wall of light that absorbed the blow from the attack, making Liona fall to the ground. "Secret Power!" Frey then charged at the Litleo and hit her in a full-on Body Slam, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Liona exclaimed, glaring at Frey as she tried to stand, only for her body to go numb the moment she got to a sitting position. "Wh-What?"

"Secret Power has an additional effect that varies based on the battlefield." Frey smiled. "Here in a city, it'll paralyze you. Now you can't move."

"Yes I can!" Liona exclaimed adamantly, powering through the paralysis and standing up.

"Not bad." Frey said with surprise.

"Take Down!" Liona shouted as she charged at Frey, only to hit the same wall and stumble back.

"Hyper Voice!" Frey shouted, sending a shockwave of sound from her mouth that hit Liona directly, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh come on!" Jordan exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong, Jordan? Having some trouble?" Diego asked in a mocking manner.

Jordan growled as he returned Liona to her Moeball. "Gara, go!" He then tossed his third Moeball, which a Gyarados emerged from. She wore a long and elegant blue and yellow dress with fins growing off of it, and had long blue hair down to her waist, and red eyes, glaring at Frey.

"You did enough, Frey. Return for now." Diego said, returning Frey to her Moeball. "Eve, you're up." Eve nodded with a smirk and stepped up.

"Twister!" Gara raised her hands, releasing a vicious tornado at Eve, only for it to be blocked by the Light Screen from earlier.

"Thanks, Frey." Eve smirked, and then she ran up to Gara. "Thunder Fang!" Opening her mouth, with was now crackling with electricity, Eve bit down on the Gyarados.

Gara roared in pain, feeling the electricity surged as she tried to get Eve off, before finally managing to knock her away, glaring at her with anger. "Thrash!" Gara ran up to Eve and tried to punch her, but the Reflect absorbed the blow, as well as the punches and kicks that came after, Eve smirking at her the whole time and letting the Atrocious Moemon tire herself out.

"Shock Wave!" Eve then fired three streams of electricity at Gara, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Jordan said, returning Gara to her Moeball. "Fuka, go!" He then tossed his final Moebal, which a Gabite emerged from. She wore a red vest over a blue dress, with blue hair down to her shoulders and gold eyes.

"So, Fuka evolved, did she?" Diego asked with a frown.

"That's right! And she's gonna take down all your Moemon!" Jordan smirked confidently.

"Dragon Rage!" Fuka shot out green flames at Eve, hitting her head on.

"Ow!" Eve cried out. "Alright then..." Eve began sparking with electricity.

"Eve, no!" Diego exclaimed, making her stop. "Gabite are Ground type Moemon! Electricity isn't going to hurt them!"

"I see." Eve frowned. "Then how about my Pin Missile!?" She exclaimed, firing spikes from her sleeves.

"Sand Tomb!" Fuka sent a tornado of sand that blew away the spikes and hit Eve and trapped her. Unfortunately, both the Reflect and Light Screen had ended, so she took the full force of the attack.

"Damn it..." Eve growled, feeling the sand cut into her body.

"Dual Chop!" Fuka then leapt into the sand tornado and punched Eve twice in the chest, knocking her unconscious as the sand tomb dissipated.

"Return." Diego said, returning Eve to her Moeball.

"Chi!" Fuka smirked. "How'd you like that? I've gotten a lot stronger." She pointed at Seraphina! "Come on, Seraphina! I'll beat you this time!"

"So you wanna fight me?" Seraphina smirked, stepping up to face her. "Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Chi!" Fuka smirked. "Dragon Breath!" She fired a blast of violet flames at Seraphina, who dodged to the side.

"Magical Leaf!" Seraphina launched rainbow leaves at Fuka.

"Gah…!" Fuka grunted as the leaves cut into her. "Sand Tomb!" Fuka sent a tornado of sand at Seraphina, trapping her into it, and then ran in ready to hit her with a Dual Chop.

"Leaf Tornado!" Seraphina released a tornado of leaves that circled around her body, dissipating the Sand Tomb, and knocking Fuka away.

"Damn it!" Fuka exclaimed as she stood up. "How did you do that!?"

"Grass beats Ground, Fuka." Seraphina smirked. "My leaves will always triumph over your sand."

Fuka growled, then fired a Dragon Rage in frustration.

"Mirror Coat." Seraphina's body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the green flames back at Fuka. "You may have gotten strong, Fuka, but I will always be stronger."

As she said, her body glowed with the bright light of evolution, and when it faded, she stood in her final evolution.

Seraphina now wore a long green dress that reached down to her ankles, which was bright green on the front portion below her waist. The sides and back of the dress were a darker green, and above her waist the dress seemed to be split in two sides to be more like a jacket, split just at the cleavage. The two separate portions of the dress were divided by a yellow cloth wrapped around the waist. The dress had a high collar like that of royalty. She wore a pale green button up shirt beneath her dress, the collar reaching up to her neck. She had bright green hair with yellow highlights, her hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had a snake tail that poked out beneath the yellow cloth, the green tail ending in a leaf-like protrusion. She had glaring red eyes.

"Wh-Wha…?" Fuka gaped in shock at Seraphina's evolution.

"Dragon Pulse." Seraphina said, firing a shockwave of leaves that struck Fuka head on, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Damn it! I lost again!" Jordan exclaimed angrily.

"Well, looks like it's decided that I'm stronger." Diego smirked, before looking at Seraphina. "You were awesome, Seraphina, and you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Sera is amazing!" Rukia cheered.

"Thanks, Master. You, too, Rukia." Seraphina smiled at them.

Jordan returned Fuka to his Moeball, then looked at Diego with a glare. "Just you wait. I'll beat you someday." He said, before heading off somewhere else.

"Don't worry about him, Master." Seraphina said. "How about you check my data?"

"Sure thing." Diego nodded, pulling out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Serperior

 **Name:** Seraphina

 **Species:** Regal Moemon

 **Type:** Grass

 **Current Level:** 37

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Serperior are herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Contrary

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 114.6lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Bug, Ice, and Poison

 **Resistances:** Water, Ground, Grass, and Electric

 **Attacks:** Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Twister, Mirror Coat, Magical Leaf, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Slam, Leaf Blade, Dragon Pulse, Leaf Storm

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Servine

 **Info:** Serperior are very proud Moemon, and enjoy fighting. However, they don't like feeling inferior to others. They enjoy dominating other people, getting gratification out of it. When they feel inferior to others, they find different ways to prove their dominance. They are incredibly loyal and loving to their masters, to the point of being completely dominated by love. However, they show their love through intense domination and obedience at the same time.

"Whoa! You already know Leaf Storm?" Diego asked with surprise.

"I'm kinda surprised myself." Seraphina blinked. "Maybe it was a move that I earned the moment I evolved?"

Diego nodded. "Maybe. There Moemon that learn new moves upon evolution." He put away the Moedex. "Anyway, let's-"

"Hold it!" They heard a voice exclaimed, and then they turned and saw three male Team Genocide Grunts running up to them.

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

"...Really?" Diego groaned.

"We've heard about you, you bastard! You've been interfering with our plans!" Grunt #1 exclaimed.

"But that ends here! We'll be the ones who will end you!" Grunt #2 exclaimed.

"Bring it. We'll take on all three of you at once." Seraphina smirked.

"Big brother!" A familiar voice then called as Diego saw Christina run up to him with a girl two inches shorter than her.

The girl almost looked like she was some new species of Moemon. She wore a cloudy white mini-dress with white elbow-length gloves and stockings. On the back of her dress were white mini-bird wings, and on the wrists of her gloves were yellow rings. She had sky blue hair to her shoulders with a ponytail with pink streaks that went halfway down her back, and yellow. (Cup size is B.)

"Oh, hey, sis." Diego greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"She's-"

"Team Genocide!" The girl shouted, glaring angrily at the grunts.

"What the hell?" Grunt #3 asked with surprise.

"You know these guys, Popo?" Christina asked.

The girl, Popo, said nothing as she walked up next to Diego's left side. "You were gonna fight these guys, right? I'll join you." She said, not taking her glare off the grunts.

"Um, okay?" Diego accepted, a bit taken off by her anger.

"...I don't know what's going on, but I'll help too!" Christina said, walking up to Diego's right side and taking out a Heal Ball.

 **Vs Team Flare (Pokémon X & Y)**

"You girls are gonna regret butting it!" Grunt #1 exclaimed as the three grunts all sent out Poochyena.

"Still just Poochyena." Diego frowned, and then looked at Rukia. "Hey Rukia, wanna beat down some bad guys?"

"Okay." Rukia nodded as she stepped up.

"Cinder, go!" Popo tossed a Moeball, which a Fletchinder emerged from. She wore a red shirt and a pale blue skirt, with the back of her skirt being black and split at the bottom with two white lines pointing upwards. She had red hair going down her back, and black eyes.

"Sylvia, go!" Christina tossed the Heal Ball, which an Eevee emerged from with a smile. But she wasn't a normal Eevee. Instead of the usual brown, she had silver hair down to her neck, and wore a silver dress with white trim, as well as silver fox ears and silver eyes.

"Whoa! Is that a Shiny Eevee!?" Diego exclaimed with surprise.

"Yep! She the Moemon I caught in the forest." Christina smiled. "You're not the only one who has a shiny now!"

"Cool!"

"Hey! We're still here!" Grunt #2 shouted angrily.

"We know." Diego and Christina both said.

"Sky Uppercut." Rukia ran up to one of the Poochyena and gave her a hard uppercut in the chest, sending her flying as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Swift!" Sylvia fired multiple stars at another Poochyena, and then hit her with a Take Down to knock her unconscious.

"Aerial Ace!" Cinder disappeared and reappeared behind the third Poochyena, cutting into her and knocking her unconscious.

"Not bad, but now you face our Houndour trio!" Grunt #1 said as the grunts then sent out three Houndour.

Suddenly, Sylvia began glowing.

"I'm evolving!" Sylvia said happily, and then the glow faded to reveal her new form. She now wore a cream-colored dress with blue trim, and long cream-colored ribbons with blue tips coming from the sides and bottom of the dress. She had blue hair down her back, tied on the sides into two pink tails that resembled ribbons, but also leaving enough hair to still flow down her back, and she had shining blue eyes.

"Whoa." Diego said in awe.

"Doesn't matter! Get her!" Grunt #1 commanded the Houndour.

"Hyper Voice!" Sylvia shouted, sending a shockwave of sound from her mouth at the Houndour, knocking them all unconscious.

"Crap! Retreat!" Grunt #3 exclaimed.

"Aerial Ace!" Cinder disappeared and reappeared behind the grunts, cutting into them and knocking them out.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of them." Diego said, walking up to Rukia and hugging her. "Great job in your first battle, Rukia!" He praised her with a smile.

"Thank you, Master." Rukia smiled, hugging back.

Sylvia ran up to Christina and hugged her. "Look, Mistress! I've evolved!" She smiled.

"I can see that!" Christina smiled. "Now, can you let me go so I can check your data?"

"Oh, sure." Sylvia said, letting go of Christina, who then pulled out her Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Sylveon

 **Name:** Sylvia

 **Species:** Intertwining Moemon

 **Type:** Fairy

 **Current Level:** 33

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Sylveon are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

 **Ability:** Pixilate

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 100.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Poison and Steel

 **Resistance:** Dark, Fighting, and Bug

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Attacks:** Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Hyper Voice, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Take Down, Charm, Baton Pass, Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Draining Kiss, Skill Swap, Misty Terrain, Light Screen

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Sylveon are very loving Moemon. They enjoy being close to their masters, and they wrap their ribbons around them as a sign of affection. These ribbons can also generate a soothing aura which can calm their master if they are ever feeling stressed or angry. This also helps them set the right mood for sex.

"That sounds pretty neat." Christina smiled. "I'll be sure to rely on you if I ever get stressed out."

"You can count on me." Sylvia smiled.

"Well, with all that taken care of..." Popo spoke, getting the attention of the Salvatore siblings and their Moemon. "I take it you're both here to challenge my gym?"

This took five seconds to register into their minds.

"YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER!?" They both yelled, wide eyed with shock.

"Yep, but I need some time to get ready." Popo told them. "You both have two badges, right? Our battle will be 4 vs 4, so if you need to make a pact with any Moemon you plan on using, you might as well do it now." With that said, she returned Cinder to her Moeball, took the note off the door, and walked into the gym, leaving the two shocked siblings.

* * *

 **Originally, I planned for this chapter to be the third gym battle after catching Frey, but then I thought "Nah, let's do the second Rival Battle with Jordan, and a 3v3 Multi Battle against Team Genocide with Christina and the gym leader.**

 **So, with Diego having sex with Frey off screen (leaving that to your imagination), the _next_ chapter will be the gym battle.**

 **Also, I may have been fibbing about these chapters not being long...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

As Diego, Seraphina, and Rukia walked up to the Altair City Gym, they saw Christina walking out of it. "Oh, Big Brother. You finished making a pact with Frey?"

"Yeah. I guess you beat the gym in the meantime?" Diego asked.

"... I lost, actually." Christina said sadly. "Popo's Moemon are actually really tough."

"I see." Diego frowned. "Looks like I'm gonna be in for a real fight."

"Yeah. But, it felt like she was holding onto something in our battle. As if she has some sort of grudge..."

 _A grudge..._ Diego thought. _Could it have something to do with Team Genocide? She seemed to really hate them._

There was a moment of silence before Christina sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to go train for my rematch against her. Good luck in your gym battle."

Diego nodded and walked past Christina, entering the gym with Seraphina and Rukia, where they saw Popo waiting at her side of the battlefield.

"So, now it's you're turn." Popo said with a frown. "You're Christina's older brother, right? She said that you were stronger than her, and that you would probably win against me." She narrowed her eyes at the man. "I'll have to see if that is actually true."

"Popo. Before we battle, can I ask you something?" Diego asked.

"What is it?"

"My sister said she thought you were holding some sort of grudge. Does it have anything to do with Team Genocide?"

Popo gritted her teeth at his question, before looking away from him. "Not like you can do anything about it." She said.

"But I want to help you!" Diego exclaimed adamantly. "Even if I can't do anything about it, I want to help ease your pain." Diego shrugged. "Besides, I seem to fight Team Genocide wherever I go. Maybe I can help you out somewhat."

Popo was silent for a moment, seeming to be thinking about it, before looking back at Diego with narrowed eyes. "Alright, you think you can help me?" She asked. "If you can actually win against me, then I'll tell why I hate Team Genocide so much."

"I accept!" Diego agreed to her terms, Seraphina walking to the bleachers with Rukia. "Let's go!"

 **Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Rise & Fall)**

"Cinder, go!" Popo tossed her first Moeball, which Cinder emerged from.

"Frey, go!" Diego tossed his first Moeball, which Frey emerged from with a smile.

"Flame Charge!" Cinder cloaked herself in flames and charged at Frey.

"Reflect." Frey created a wall of light that absorbed the blow of the attack.

"Damn it! Try blocking this! Aerial Ace!" Cinder disappeared and reappeared behind Frey, cutting into her.

"Not bad." Frey said, not even flinching.

"What?" Cinder asked with surprise.

"Reflect doesn't just block physical attacks. It also halves the damage I or my teammates receive from them." Frey explained.

Cinder growled. "Well, I'll just have to power through your barrier!" She exclaimed, a red aura surrounding her.

"Work Up?" Frey raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Flame Charge!" Cinder cloaked herself in flames and charged at Frey, grunting as she tried to break through the Reflect barrier.

"Hyper Voice!" Frey shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound that knocked Cinder away, and then saw the Fletchinder once again use Work Up.

"Aerial Ace!" Cinder disappeared and reappeared behind Frey, cutting into her and actually doing some damage, making her grunt in pain.

 _That actually hurt._ Frey thought, and then frowned as Cinder use Work Up a third time. _If she keeps using Work Up in between attacks, this could get really bad. I have to end this now!_

"Acrobatics!" Cinder started doing fancy midair stunts as she flew at Frey as the Audino waited, then when she was close enough.

"Thunderbolt!" Frey fired a blast of electricity at Cinder, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Popo said, returning Cinder to her Moeball. "Airia, go!" She then tossed her second Moeball, which a Skarmory emerged from. She wore a silver leotard with metal grieves, and had steel gray hair down to her shoulders and golden eyes, with a steel hat over her head and red metal wings sticking out of her back.

"Swords Dance! Then, Metal Claw!" Popo immediately commanded.

Airia summoned four swords that danced around her, sharply increasing her Attack, and then steel energy covered her hands in the form of a claw as she slashed the barrier, the blow pushing Frey back.

"Damn..." Frey said, regaining her balance. "Flamethrower!" She then fired a stream of flames at Airia, hitting her head on, but surprisingly she wasn't hurt much.

"What!? How!?" Seraphina asked with shock.

"Iron Defense." Popo smirked. "The reason why Steel type Moemon is weak to Fire moves is because heat makes metal become softer and less durable. However, by solidifying herself with Iron Defense, Airia can mitigate some of the damage."

"That's smart. As expected from a gym leader." Diego grinned.

He didn't see it, but Popo gave a sad frown for a moment.

"Thunderbolt!" Frey fired a bolt of electricity at Airia, flew around to dodge attack, but the electricity still hit her wing, making her lose balance for a moment. "Shadow Ball!" Frey used that chance to hurl a shadowy blob at Airia, hitting her head on.

"Aerial Ace!" Airia immediately recovered and disappeared, reappearing behind Frey and cutting into her. Unfortunately, the Reflect had vanished at some point, and Frey had no time to form another as she took the full force of the attack and fell unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Frey to her Moeball. "Eve, go!" Diego then tossed his second Moeball, which Eve emerged from with a smirk.

"Aerial Ace!" Airia disappeared from view and reappeared behind Eve.

"Detect!" Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to dodge the attack. "Thunderbolt!" She then fired a bolt of electricity at Airia, hitting her directly.

"Agh!" Airia cried out in pain as she was electrocuted, and then she fell to one knee, looking back at Eve with a glare. "Alright then, let's see if your attacks can keep up with me." Airia said, blurring across the air with Agility.

Eve smirked. "Shock Wave." She fired three streams of lightning that locked on to Airia and followed her, arcing at the same time she took a sharp turn.

"Damn it." Airia growled as she looked at the electricity tailing her, and then decided to try hide behind Eve as the electricity hit her. "How'd you like that?" Airia smirked.

"...You do realize I have Volt Absorb, right?" Eve asked.

"...Oh." Airia said quietly, and then got knocked unconscious by a Thunderbolt.

"Why did Airia try to do that?" Diego asked.

"A few Jolteon tend to have Quick Feet." Popo said, returning Airia to her Moeball. "Oh well. Althea, go!" She then tossed her third Moeball, which an Altaria emerged from with a smile. She wore a blue dress with long white cloudy sleeves, as well as clouds covering her cleavage as a form of scarf. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, with two ahoge sticking out, and black eyes.

"An Altaria?" Diego asked with surprise.

"She was originally a Swablu, but she evolved during my battle with your sister." Popo explained.

"I see."

"Thunderbolt!" Eve fired a bolt of electricity at Althea.

"Cotton Guard!" Althea released some clouds from her sleeves to form a shield which blocked the electricity. However, due to the shield, she did not see Eve use Quick Attack to get behind her.

"Shadow Ball!" Eve made her presence known by hurling a shadowy blob at Althea, hitting her from behind.

"Alright." Althea frowned. "Aerial Ace!" Althea disappeared and reappeared behind Eve.

"Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she ducked under the attack and used Double Kick to knock Althea away.

"You have some good reflexes." Althea said as she stood up, "But I'll still win! Dragon Pulse!" She fired a shockwave of wind from her mouth at Eve, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn. That's stronger than Tali's." Eve said.

"Earthquake!" Althea then delivered a powerful punch to Eve's stomach which even caused the ground to shake, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Eve to her Moeball. "Alright. Tali, go!" He then tossed a third Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"Well, this is amusing." Althea smiled as she looked at her opponent. "To think I was also a Swablu moments ago..."

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of normal energy from her mouth at Althea.

"Dragon Pulse!" Althea responded by firing a shockwave of wind from her mouth, her stronger Dragon Pulse pushing forwards towards tali.

"Whoa!" Tali yelped as she quickly dodged the attack. "Hyper Voice!" She then shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound at Althea, making her cover her ears in pain. "Peck!" She then flew at the Altaria and punched her, knocking her into the wall.

"Not bad." Althea said. "But let me show you a _real_ Flying type attack. Aerial Ace!" Althea disappeared and reappeared behind Tali, cutting into her.

"Damn it!" Tali said, turning to face Althea, only for the Altaria to disappear and reappear behind her in another Aerial Ace.

"You can't keep up with my Aerial Ace." Althea said. "Plus, I have evolved, meaning that I'm stronger. How can you hope to win?"

"Don't look down on me for some reason like that." Tali growled. "Dazzling Gleam!" She formed a blast of blinding light.

"Aerial Ace." Althea disappeared and reappeared behind Tali, but to her shock, the Swablu actually fired the Dazzling Gleam _behind_ her, hitting her for super effective damage the moment she saw behind her. "Agh!"

"Evolving does make a Moemon stronger, but it sometimes has its disadvantages." Tali smirked. "And our main disadvantage is that we become weak to the Fairy and Dragon type moves we are able to learn! Dragon Pulse!" Tali then fired a shockwave of normal energy at Althea, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"Well, she is right about that." Popo muttered as she returned Althea to her Moeball.

"Alright, Tali! you beat your evolved form!" Diego cheered.

"I know. I'm just that strong." Tali smiled.

"Maybe." Popo said, before taking out her final Moeball. "But my last Moemon will end this battle. Emmy!" She tossed the Moeball, and an Emolga emerged from it, with a glare that betrayed the cheerfulness Emolga normally have. She wore a pleaded white skirt and a white button up blouse with detached sleeves that reached down to her wrists, the sleeves detached at just past the shoulders. She had brown hair that reached down to her neck, as well as two brown and bright yellow mouse ears on her head. She had a brown tail shaped like a lightning bolt sticking out of her butt, and shining brown-red eyes. She had a mantle that reached down to her waist, connected to her sleeves. The mantle was brown on the outside, and bright yellow on the inside, just like her mouse ears.

"An Emolga! And a shiny one, too." Diego exclaimed with shock.

"That's right." Popo said. "She's my very first Moemon, and my strongest. I'd like to see you try to defeat her!"

"Alright! I will!" Tali exclaimed, ready to fight.

"Hold on, Tali." Diego said, stopping his Swablu. "This looks a bit too tough for you. I'll save you for later." Tali gave a reluctant nod and returned to her Moeball. "Okay, Metallica, go!" Diego tossed his final Moeball, which Metallica emerged from.

"Christina did say you also have a shiny." Popo nodded.

"Wild Charge!" Emmy's body crackled with electricity as she charged at Metallica.

"Iron Defense." Metallica solidified her body with steel energy as Emmy tackled her, mitigating most of the damage, but still getting pushed back a bit. "Interesting. You're pretty strong.

"Air Slash!" Emmy sent slashes of wind from her arms at Metallica.

"Confusion." Metallica's eyes glowed as she used her psychic energy to stop the slashes.

"Thunderbolt!" Emmy sent a bolt of electricity that hit the slashes, pushing them towards Metallica as they hit her, knocking her back from the force of the two attacks.

"Metallica, are you alright?" Diego asked.

"Affirmative." Metallica said, getting back to her feet. "Shadow Ball!" She then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it.

"Iron Tail!" Emmy's tail glowed with steel energy as she swung it at the Shadow Ball, knocking it back towards Metallica as it hit her with greater force.

"Damn it!" Metallica growled. "Zen Headbutt!" She focused her psychic energy into her head and charged at Emmy.

"Knock Off!" Emmy dodged the headbutt and slapped Metallica with a hand coated with dark energy, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"No way! Metallica was defeated so easily!" Seraphina exclaimed with shock.

"Emmy strong..." Rukia said in a frightened tone.

"And Master's down to just Tali, who's at a disadvantage." Seraphina said, worried if her master could win.

"Return." Diego said, returning Metallica to her Moeball. "Don't worry about this loss. You did your best, and that's what matters." He assured her through the Moeball. "Tali, it's all up to you!" He then tossed Tali's Moeball as she re-emerged back onto the field.

"A Normal and Flying type?" Emmy asked, frowning. "That's it. This will be over quickly."

"Don't underestimate me." Tali warned. "Althea did the same, and she lost."

"I will admit that it's impressive you managed to beat your evolved form." Emmy said, before her face became a glare. "But I hold my Mistress's desire for revenge. You can't win."

"I'll show you!" Tali exclaimed as she flew up into the air, Emmy following suit. "Ice Beam!" Tali fired a freezing beam at Emmy.

"Thunderbolt!" Emmy responed by firing a bolt of electricity, the two attacks colliding in an explosion. "Acrobatics!" She then flew through the smoke in a series of flips before kicking Tali away.

"Damn it!" Tali exclaimed as she righted herself. "Dragon Pulse!" She then fired a shockwave of normal energy at Emmy, who braced herself as the attack hit.

"Not good enough." Emmy said. "Wild Charge!" Her body crackled with electricity as she tackled Tali.

"Agh!" Tali cried out in pain as she hit the ground hard.

"Tali!" Diego exclaimed worrily.

"You're finished. Electro Ball!" Emmy formed a sphere of electricity and hurled it at Tali, an explosion then occurring.

"Oh no!" Seraphina cried out.

There were a few seconds of silence afterwards, before Popo shook her head. "Looks like that's it." She decided.

"Rgh…" Diego grunted, looking down in defeat.

"Fluffy not defeated!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone suddenly looked at the smoke, which then cleared to reveal Tali slowly getting up, despite all the damage she took.

"Tali..." Diego whispered, touched by his Moemon's willpower.

"Impossible..." Popo whispered, her shock evident on her face. "She took two Electric attacks and she's _still_ standing?"

"...I suppose your willpower deserves some credit." Emmy said, eventually recovering from her shock as she stared at Tali. "But you should just give up. You are in no condition to be able to defeat me.

"No! I won't give up! I can't!" Tali exclaimed. "You may hold your mistress's desire for revenge, but I hold my Master's desire to help your mistress!" She glared at Emmy with all her willpower. "So I'm not gonna give up! Not until I win!"

A bright light soon erupted from Tali's body, and then a few seconds later she stood as an Altaria.

"Tali evolved!" Seraphina exclaimed with surprise.

"She became fluffier!" Rukia cheered.

Diego smiled at his newly evolved Moemon. "Alright, Tali! Let's win this!" He exclaimed with determination.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of wind at Emmy, knocking her back.

"Why you...!" Emmy growled. "Wild Charge!" Her body crackled with electricity as she flew at Tali.

"Mirror Move!" Tali's body glowed like a mirror for half of a second, and then she flew at Emmy, her own body crackling with electricity as she collided with Emmy, the two getting knocked back from the force of the collision, however, Tali was the first to recover. "Ice Beam!" She then fired a freezing beam at Emmy which hit her as both fell to the ground in a puff of smoke.

There was a tense moment in the gym as the smoke cleared, revealing Tali slowly standing up, while Emmy laid on the ground, unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"No way..." Popo whispered in shock and disbelief.

"Alright!" Diego cheered, running up to Tali and catching her as she fell backwards from exhaustion. "You did it, Tali! You were awesome!"

"Thank you, Master." Tali managed to say.

Seraphina and Rukia ran up to the two, both smiling. "I was really worried for a moment, but you pulled through!" Seraphina said.

"Fluffy amazing!" Rukia cheered.

Tali smiled thankfully at her two teammates.

Popo wordlessly returned Emmy to her Moeball, and collapsed to her knees. " I lost... Am I still not strong enough?" She asked herself.

Returning Tali to her Moeball so she can get some well-deserved rest, Diego walked up to Popo, kneeling down to her level. "Popo, I've won." He told her. "Now, as promised, tell me what brought you to hate Team Genocide so much."

Popo was still for a moment, before finally nodding with a sigh. "Alright. I'll tell you."

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You see, before me, my father was the gym leader of Altair City." Popo began.

"Your father?" Seraphina asked.

"Ren Windheart." Diego said. "So that means you're his daughter."

"I'm actually his oldest child." Popo corrected. "I had a little brother and a little sister, but..." Popo's face saddened. "They're both gone. Along with my parents. I'm the only Windheart left."

Seraphina looked shocked by her words. "The only one... _left_?" She repeated. "What happened to your family?"

"If I remember correctly, the former gym leader's house had burned down two weeks ago, and he had died in the fire." Diego recalled.

"He did. Same with my mother and younger siblings." Popo nodded. "It was a week after I fifteenth birthday, when I became old enough to become a Moemon Trainer. My mom made me the dress I'm wearing now, and my dad gave me Emmy, so she's essentially my starter." Her hair shadowed her eyes. "But then, a week after, I had saw them die." She gritted her teeth, anger becoming present as she continued speaking. "The fire took them all away, and Team Genocide was responsible!"

The three listening were shocked by the revelation. "Team Genocide did that!?" Diego asked.

Popo gave an angry nod, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Emmy and I were hiding in the bushes nearby, but we saw it all. They had my father trapped in a cuff hold, and their admin had his Chandelure set our house ablaze, with my mom and younger siblings still inside. They made dad watch in horror as his family was burned alive, before throwing him into the fire as well. I wanted to scream for them, but I was too afraid of them finidng and throwing me into the fire. All I could do was stare at the fire that took away all that I cared about."

Diego and his Moemon were left stunned as Popo continued. "When I finally stopped crying in front of the burned building, the sadness then turned into rage, a want to destroy the ones who caused this. I wanted revenge against Team Genocide, but I knew that someone had to run the Altair City gym. So after catching some more Moemon, I became the gym leader of Altair City, defeating all my challengers. There were some that gave up on their journey because of me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to become stronger and get my revenge."

"...That's kind of harsh." Seraphina frowned.

"...Looking back, it really was." Her voice began to sound guilty. "I was being cold and ruthless to all of my challengers, fighting with the mindset that losing makes you weak, which isn't how a gym leader's supposed to act at all. I was giving my father's gym a bad reputation because of it."

Diego was silently frowning as Popo began crying from the memories of both her family's death and her mistakes at gym leader, before he put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to shoulder this all on your own." He said.

"H-Huh?" Popo asked, looking up at him.

He gave her a smile. "Tell you what. I'll help get you your revenge."

"Wh-What?" The young girl looked at him with shock.

"Honestly, I never liked Team Genocide, and hearing your story just made me hate them a lot more." He told her. "Besides, I seem to run into them wherever I go. If I find the one, who killed your family, I'll give him the justice he deserves."

Popo was stunned, not just because he was willing to be the catalyst for her revenge, but because no one has ever been so willing to listen to her problems and help her. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she cried into Diego's chest, thanking him in between sobs, while Diego smiled and soothingly rubbed a hand across her hair, with Rukia hugging the girl from behind to comfort her.

As he comforted her though, he was sure about one thing.

He wasn't gonna let Team Genocide get away with this.

* * *

 **Popo's one of the more interesting characters I made when writing down the character profiles in my iPad notes. I was thinking about having someone who holds a serious grudge for the evil team because of a loss, and Popo was who I ultimately decided. Kind of harsh putting a girl around Christina's age through such torture, don't you think.**

 **Anyway, with the Flying gym done, time for Diego and his Moemon to hit the road once again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

As Diego walked out of the gym of the gym with Seraphina, Christina, Rukia, and Popo, they saw Christina running up to them.

"Hey, big bro!" Christina greeted. "How'd your gym battle go?"

"I was barely able to win." Diego said.

"You won!? Awesome!" Christina smiled. "That means you got your third badge!"

"Third badge?" Popo blinked, and then her eyes widened. "Oh right! I forgot!" She quickly took a white cloud badge as well as a TM from her pocket. "Here! This is the gym's Cloud Badge, as well as the TM containing Aerial Ace. It's a move that never misses."

"That's not really true." Diego chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Your Jolteon." Popo giggled.

Christina examined Popo with a frown. "You seem to be in a better mood than when we battled." She said.

"I know. It feels like the load on my chest is a bit lighter." Popo said.

"She was holding a serious grudge like you said, Christina." Seraphina said. "Apparently Team Genocide killed her family, and she wants revenge against them."

Christina's eyes widened. "They did WHAT!?" She shouted. "How could they do something so awful!?"

"They kill to get what they want. It shouldn't be a surprise." Diego pointed out with narrowed eyes. "I promised that I would help her avenge her parents."

Christina growled. "They cannot get away with something like this!" She looked at Popo. "I'll help, too! You shouldn't have to go through this pain any longer!"

"Christina..." Popo whispered, shocked that she would also help, before giving a kind smile. "Thank you." She then took out another Cloud Badge and handed it to Christina. "Here. Take it."

Christina blinked at the badge being offered to her. "But... I didn't win."

"Our battle was still a very close one. Besides, it's hard for me to find challengers who understand my pain, so I insist."

Christina stared at the badge for a few more seconds, before finally taking it, and then hugging Popo. "Thank you. I promise I'll help you avenge your family."

"I know." Popo nodded. "Anyway, I guess the next badge you need to get is in Pugila City. Good luck, you two, and beat down Team Genocide for me!" She said, before walking back into the gym.

Christina looked at her older brother. "So, I guess we're going to Pugila City together?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Diego said. "But I need to heal my Moemon first. Actually, that reminds me. I need to check Tali's data."

"Oh! Did she evolve?"

"Yeah! That's actually why I was able to win." Diego said, pulling out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Altaria

 **Name:** Tali

 **Species:** Humming Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Flying

 **Current Level:** 42

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Altaria consume wheat, meat, and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Natural Cure

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 105.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Dragon, Ice, and Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Fighting, and Bug

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Attacks:** Growl, Peck, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safeguard, Disarming Voice, Mist, Round, Dragon Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Natural Gift, Take Down, Refresh, Mirror Move, Cotton Guard, Hyper Voice, Ice Beam, Dragon Breath, Pluck, Sky Attack, Dragon Dance

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Swablu

 **Info:** Altaria have outgrown their childish behaviors and are now kind and loving Moemon. They can be selfish at times, but nowhere near as selfish as their pre-evolutions. They will do anything they can for their masters' happiness, and are incredibly loyal. They are very noble and majestic, and have a very beautiful voice. They sing out in the heavens, and some view their singing as heaven's choir.

"Interesting." Diego said.

"Oh, big bro, I want you to have this." Christina said, tossing him a Heal Ball.

"A Heal Ball?" Diego asked, looking at it.

"Yep. I bought a couple, and I decided during training that I should give you one." Christina said. "It fully heals the Moemon it catches, so it could prove helpful in the future."

"Cool. Thanks." Diego thanked her sister, and then went to heal his Moemon. After doing so, and teaching Seraphina, Tali, and Metallica Aerial Ace, the two siblings left for Route 104 along with their Moemon.

 **Route 30 (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"Alright! Onward to Pugila City for our next badge!" Christina exclaimed excitedly.

"We should probably think up our strategy on the way there." Diego suggested.

"Good idea." Christina nodded. "What Moemon type does the next Gym Leader use?" She asked.

"Fighting types." Diego answered. "Not only that, his main specialty is shattering any use of Reflect and Light Screen with Brick Break, so Frey is at a major disadvantage."

"I see. So, this means you'll be using Tali and Metallica again." Christina said, getting a nod from her brother.

"Again?" Seraphina gave an annoyed sigh. "This will be Tali's fourth gym battle in a row."

"Don't worry. I plan on using you, too, Seraphina." Diego smiled. "Besides, you're overdue for a gym battle."

"Damn straight." Seraphina smirked, but then she noticed had stopped a few steps. "Rukia?"

The others stopped and looked at the Riolu, who was looking into the woods. "What is it, Rukia?" Diego asked.

"Something in there." Rukia said, pointing into the woods.

"Huh?" Christina asked, somewhat confused.

"Maybe it's one of those hidden grottos." Diego theorized, walking up to Rukia.

"A Hidden Grotto? If Rukia sensed it, does that means there's a Moemon in there?" Christina asked.

"Two." Rukia corrected. "Very powerful.

"Two powerful Moemon?" Diego repeated, sounding intrigued. "Hmm... Why don't we check it out?"

The five entered the Hidden Grotto Rukia detected, and at the end, they saw two almost identical Moemon.

The one on the left had long white hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, with two points sticking out of the top, her hair held back by two red triangle hair clips. She had shining red eyes, and wore a blue dress that covered her body, with white sleeves and blue gloves. She had large blue wings sticking out of her back.

The other, slightly shorter Moemon looked exactly like her, except her hair was held back by two blue triangle hair clips, and her wings were red. She also had shining golden eyes, and wore a red dress that also covered her body, with white sleeves and red gloves.

"Latios and Latias…" Diego breathed out, he and his Moemon looking in awe at the two Moemon.

"Wow. I can't believe we met the two Legendary Eon Moemon." Christina said, also in awe.

"Who are you, humans?" Latios asked in a stern voice that followed her glare. "How did you find this place?"

"We're sorry if we're intruding." Diego immediately apologized. "Rukia had detected your auras, and we were kind of curious what was in this grotto."

"Well, now you know." Latios said plainly. "Now, leave."

"Aw, come on, big sister." Latias pouted. "Can't we at least play with them?"

"You know I cannot take any chances with humans, little sister." Latios told the other Legendary. "Besides, the only human I would allow near us is Alicia Kinata."

"Alicia Kinata?" Diego repeated the name in surprise.

"She's our aunt!" Christina exclaimed.

Latios looked at the Salvatore siblings in shock, while Latias looked surprised. "Your aunt? You two are her nephew and niece?" Latios asked.

"Yep." Diego and Christina both nodded.

"See? They're not bad humans!" Latias smiled. "Besides, would bad humans have a Riolu?"

Latios looked at Rukia, and then at Diego. "You have a point."

"So, why are you two here?" Diego asked.

"We are trying to hide from Team Genocide." Latios said. "Unfortunately, every Hidden Grotto we hid in, they were able to find."

"There you are!" Unfortunately as if on cue, two people wearing the Team Genocide uniform came running in, one of them Diego recognized as Ursula. The other was a man with black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a twisted smirk.

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

"Team Genocide!" Diego exclaimed with a glare.

"What are you bastards doing here?" Christina asked with a glare like her brothers.

"We're here for those two Moemon behind you, obviously." The man said. "They're gonna help us find what we need to accomplish our goal!"

"Well, we're not gonna let you!" Diego exclaimed, he and Christina standing protectively in front of the Eon Moemon.

The man laughed like a madman. "You must be stupid to stand against me, Team Genocide Admin Noctus!"

"Don't get too kill happy, Noctus. We need to make sure Latios and Latias are still alive." She told her ally, before glaring at Diego. "But I would like to have some payback after you beat me in Cocona Forest."

"Bring it!" Diego challenged. "We'll take you both on if it means protecting Latios and Latias!"

"Yeah!" Christina nodded.

Noctus gave a twisted smirk. "Your funerals. Gura, go!"

 **Bad Surface (Under Night In-Birth)**

Noctus tossed a Moeball, which a Mightyena emerged from. She wore a furry gray micro skirt and a grey tube top, and she had gray and black elbow gloves. She had black and silver hair down her back, and red and yellow eyes.

"Rona, go!" Ursula tossed a Moeball, which her Liepard emerged from.

"Naira, go!" Christina tossed a Moeball, which Naira emerged from as a Dragonair with a smile. She wore a blue and light blue leotard, and had long blue hair down to her waist, white wings growing out of the sides of her head and a long blue tail, and she had black eyes.

"Alright, then I'll use-"

"Me." Rukia finished for Diego, running up next to Naira, surprising him.

"Are you sure, Rukia?" Diego asked, a bit worried. "This might be too tough for you.

"Want to protect Latios and Latias." Rukia said with a determined face.

Diego nodded. "Alright, then let's do this!" He said, Rukia nodding as she faced her enemies.

"Gura, Fire Fang that Riolu!" Noctus commanded.

"Rona, cover her with Shadow Ball!" Ursula commaned.

Gura ran at Rukia with her mouth on fire, while Rona fired a shadowy blob that went ahead of her.

"Aqua Tail!" Water swirled around Naira's tail as she swung it at the Shadow Ball to knock it back at Rona.

"Blaze Kick!" Rukia countered Gura's attack with a kicked covered in fire, which absorbed most of the blow from the Fire Fang. "Counter!" She then spun around and used her other leg to kick Gura away with twice the power of the Mightyena's attack.

"Damn it! Play Rough!" Gura ran up Rukia to rough her up.

"Detect." Rukia's eyes glowed as she flexibly avoided Gura's punches and kicks. "Sky Uppercut!" She then delivered a powerful uppercut to her chest, knocking her into the air. "Vacuum Wave!" Rukia then punched the air, sending a swift shockwave at Rona, knocking her to the ground, and then Gura fell on top of her, both Moemon falling unconscious.

"Awesome, Rukia! Double KO!" Diego praised his Moemon with a smile.

"Thank you, Master." Rukia smiled.

"You're not done yet!" Noctus exclaimed as he and Ursula returned Gura and Rona to their Moeballs. "Crono, go!"

"Zura, go!" Noctus and Ursula both tossed another Moeball, and Golbat emerged from both of them. They wore blue dresses with violet and blue wings sticking out of their backs, and blue hair down to their shoulders and violet eyes.

Suddenly, Rukia began glowing a bright light.

"Rukia's evolving!" Seraphina exclaimed, seeming excited.

"She's all grown up." Diego smiled warmly, looking at Rukia's evolved form. She wore dark blue jeans, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with a frilled collar. She wore long black gloves that stretched up to her elbows, and had blue hair with two blue ears on top of her head. Her blue hair ended in black ponytails that reached down to her shoulders, and she had right red eyes.

"Wow. I look awesome." Rukia said in awe as she looked at herself.

"Crono, Poison Fang!" Noctus ordered.

Crono flew at Rukia while she was distracted and gave her a venomous bite.

"Sorry. I'm a Steel type now, so that won't work." Rukia smirked, easily shaking Crono off. "Meteor Mash!" She then delivered a powerful punch to Crono's chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Dragon Pulse!" Naira fired a shockwave of draconic energy at Zura, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"You're awesome, Rukia!" Diego smiled. "Why don't you come back for a bit? Seraphina can handle the last one."

"Sure." Rukia nodded, tagging out for her friend.

"I'll switch, too." Christina said, returning Naira to her Moeball. "Sierra, go!" She then tossed Sierra's special Moeball, which she emerged from as a Seadra. She wore a layered, frilled blue dress and a yellow apron, and had sharp blue fins on her back. She had messy, spiky hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

"Hey, Sierra." Seraphina greeted her friend with a grin. "Looks like you evolved."

"And you fully evolved." Sierra smiled. "Cool, but I'll catch up to you soon enough!"

"Sure you will." Seraphina smiled back.

"Ganesha, go!" Seraphina and Sierra looked back at the Admins as Noctus sent out a Gallade. She wore a white shirt with long green sleeves and white pants, with green hair down to her shoulders, with a blue streak in it. She had red eyes, and her sleeves had two long blades sticking out of her elbows.

"Missy, go!" Ursula tossed her third Moeball, which her Mismagius emerged from.

"Let's take them down." Seraphina said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Sierra smirked as well.

"Leaf Blade!" Ganesha's blades extended with grass energy as she ran at Sierra to slash her.

"Leaf Blade!" Seraphina immediately stood in front of her ally and countered with a blade made of her own grass energy, clashing blades with Ganesha.

"Power Gem!" Missy's jeweled necklace glowed as she fired a beam at Sierra.

"Aurora Beam!" Sierra fired a rainbow-colored beam that collided with the Power Gem, the two attacks canceling each other out. "Hydro Pump!" She then fired a huge blast of water at Missy, knocking her back into Ganesha, who had jumped back from an attack from Seraphina.

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina fired a storm of leaves at the Admin's Moemon, dealing heavy damage to them.

"Pretty strong." Ganesha said as she and Missy stood up. "Too bad it'll cost you."

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"Leaf Storm harshly lowers the user's Special Attack each time." Missy said with a smirk.

"But it's the opposite if you have Contrary for your Ability." Seraphina added with her own smirk, feeling herself get powered up.

"...Crap." Ganesha and Missy both said before Seraphina knocked them out with another, stronger Leaf Storm.

 **End BGM**

"Damn it! No way!" Noctus exclaimed angrily.

"You've gotten better since last time, boy." Ursula said, returning Missy to her Moeball. "Come on, Noctus. Return Ganesha and let's go."

Noctus growled, glaring at the two siblings. "You shits are gonna pay for this." He said as he returned Ganesha and ran out with Ursula.

"Well, that takes care of them." Diego said, before turning to Latios and Latias. "Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry. We're fine." Latios gave a kind smile.

"You two are really strong!" Latias smiled.

"Thanks." Christina smiled, before looking at Rukia. "And congratulations on evolving, Rukia!"

"Thanks, Christina." Rukia smiled. "Master, check my data."

"Alright." Diego smiled as he pulled out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Lucario

 **Name:** Rukia

 **Species:** Aura Moemon

 **Type:** Fighting/Steel

 **Current Level:** 41

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Lucario are omnivorous

 **Ability:** Inner Focus

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 110.0lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Fire, and Ground

 **Resistances:** Normal, Grass, Ice, Bug, Rock, Dragon, Dark, and Steel

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Attacks:** Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Sky Uppercut, Counter, Feint, Force Palm, Copycat, Screech, Reversal, Aura Sphere, Laser Focus, Metal Claw, Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Riolu

 **Info:** Lucario are one of the most noble Moemon. They are the most skilled at using aura, and can use it to detect even those who are hiding. As they are capable of telling of telling if a human holds wicked desires by their aura, they are very cautious of humans, almost living in isolation from them. But when they find one suitable to be their master, they are very loyal, and although not as clingy as their pre-evolutions, they enjoy feeling the warmth of their masters' aura.

"You're all grown up now, Rukia." Seraphina smiled. "Very strong, too. Maybe the two of us can spar sometime."

"You're on, Sera." Rukia smirked.

"...You know, I was kinda worried you had grown out of using that nickname." Seraphina smiled.

"Well, anyways, we should head to Pugila City." Diego said, Christina and the three Moemon nodding as they were about to head out.

"Wait." Latios's voice stopped them as they turned to her and Latias.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"Well, at this point, we've hidden in every Hidden Grotto in Valkia. There's no where left for us to hide." Latios said. "So, I wondering if..." She began to look somewhat nervous, even blushing. "Maybe..."

"Yeah?" Diego asked, wondering what Latios was gonna say.

"She's trying to say that we want to join you two!" Latias finished with a smile.

"What?" Diego and Christina both asked with shock, Seraphina, Sierra, and Rukia also looking surprised.

"Wait! As in...become Master's and Christina's Moemon?" Seraphina asked.

The two Eon Moemon both nodded. "You two are our friend's nephew and niece, and after seeing you battle those Team Genocide Admins, we've decided that you would be suitable trainers for us."

"Please! Can we join you?" Latias asked.

The Salvatore siblings gave each other baffled looks, before turning to Latios and Latias. "Um, sure. If you'r really okay with that."

"Yay!" Latias smiled cheerfully.

"Then it's settled." Latios smiled. "Our Moeballs, please."

Diego decided to take out a Great Ball that he bought earlier, then pressed against Latios as she was captured without resistance, and then Christina did the same with Latias, but with a regular Moeball.

"Wow. I can't believe we now own Legendary Moemon." Christina said.

"Yeah." Diego said in agreement, and then the two sent out the Eon Moemon once again.

"Now that you have captured me, Master, what shall my name be?" Latios asked.

Diego, who was getting used to a Legendary calling him master, thought about for a moment before deciding. "What about Azul?" He asked.

"Azul. I like it." Latios smiled. "It is another name for blue, which is the color of my dress and wings."

"Then you're name's Azul, now."

"Oh! Oh! What will my name be?" Latias asked Christina excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking Rose." Christina answered.

"Sure, I'll take it." Latias smiled.

"Well, this is interesting." They heard a voice, and then everyone saw a woman in her early 40s walk up to them with a smile. She wore a red and white dress with red, fingerless, elbow gloves, and had red hair with white tips, fanned out and down to her shoulders, and she had bright orange eyes. (Cup Size is CC.)

"Aunt Alicia!" Diego and Christina exclaimed.

"Hi, Diego! Hi, Christina!" Alicia greeted her nephew and niece. "Nice to see you two here! I see you've gotten yourselves acquainted with the Eon Dragons."

"We've actually decided that they would be our trainers, ever since they protected us from Team Genocide." Azul said.

"Well, I'm proud of you two." Alicia smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and check their data?"

Diego and Christina nodded and pulled out their Moedexes.

 **Moemon:** Latios

 **Name:** Azul

 **Species:** Eon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 45

 **Scarcity:** Legendary-Rare

 **Diet:** Latios are herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Levitate

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 110.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Bug, and Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Fighting, and Psychic

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Attacks:** Heal Block, Helping Hand, Memento, Psywave, Safeguard, Protect, Dragon Dance, Stored Power, Refresh, Heal Pulse, Dragon Breath, Luster Purge, Psycho Shift, Recover, Telekineses, Zen Headbutt, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Eon Moemon. Latios are the more serious of the two and tries to stay hidden from humans, but if they find a trainer with a compassionate spirit and loving heart, they will accept them as their master and follow them loyally. They are highly intelligent, both in battle and in the bed department. Though they are tender Moemon and dislike fighting, they are willing to fight for their masters' sake.

 **Moemon:** Latias

 **Name:** Rose

 **Species:** Eon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 44

 **Scarcity:** Legendary-Rare

 **Diet:** Latias are herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Levitate

 **Height:** 5'09"

 **Weight:** 108.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Bug, and Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Fighting, and Psychic

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Attacks:** Healing Wish, Helping Hand, Psywave, Safeguard, Wish, Water Sport, Charm, Stored Power, Refresh, Heal Pulse, Dragon Breath, Mist Ball, Psycho Shift, Recover, Reflect Type, Zen Headbutt, Ice Beam, Water Pulse

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Eon Moemon. Latias are the more cheerful of the two and enjoy playing with young humans. They love being around their masters, and are highly intelligent, both in battle and in the bed department. They are highly sensitive to human emotions, and are capable of telling what their masters and the people around them are feeling. Due to Latias being able to refract light and change its appearance to one more human, they are able to walk through towns without being noticed.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Christina said in awe.

"Interesting." Diego mused.

"Oh, by the way, you two have those necklaces I gave you, right?" Alicia asked.

"Yep." Diego nodded as he took out a necklace that had a stone with a purple and blue symbol attached to it, while Christina took out a similar one, but the symbol on hers was purple and red.

"Hey, those are..." Azul spoke with wide eyes.

"A Latiasite and a Latiosite!?" Rose gasped.

"Wait, really?" Diego blinked, looking at the necklaces. "These are actually..."

"Mega Stones." Alicia finished for him. "I had given them to you two because I had a feeling you two would encounter the Eon duo and befriend them, which you did." She smiled.

"So, with these, Azul and Rose can Mega Evolve?" Christina asked. "But don't we need..."

"Key Stones?" Alicia finished for her. "I know that, which is why I came here." She then took out a black ring and a silver earring, each with a Key Stone attached to it.

"Those are for us?" Diego asked, staring at the Key Stones.

"Yep. Diego, you take the Mega Ring, and Christina can have the Mega Earring." Alicia said. "Register the Mega Stones with the Key Stone, and with the strong bond between the two of you, you'll be able to use Mega Evolution."

The two siblings took the designated Key Stones, then registered the Latiosite and Latiasite into them before giving them to Azul and Rose, who wore them around their necks.

"Well, that's all I'm here for. Hope to see you two again!" Alicia waved good bye as she left the grotto.

"...Well, a lot just happened." Seraphina said.

"No kidding. First our trainers catch Legendaries, now they are able to use Mega Evolution." Sierra said.

"Sooo, do we head to Pugila City now?" Rukia asked.

"Not yet." Rose said. "I still need to make a pact with Mistress."

"Wait, right now?" Diego asked, and then he felt Azul wrap her arms around him, her large breasts pressing against his back.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure no one else will find us here." Azul purred. "This place is well hidden after all."

Diego gulped, feeling himself get hard. "...You're right about that."

"Hey, Master? Now that I've evolved, that means I can have sex with you now, right?" Rukia asked. "I wanna have sex, too!"

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the fun!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"And me!" Sierra added.

"...We're gonna be here for a while." Diego said to his sister, who nodded.

* * *

 **Now, before anyone starts complaining, they aren't gonna be the only ones with Legendary Moemon. Heck, they actually aren't the first people in this story to own Legendary Moemon. There will be others that have Legendary Moemon in this story. (Spoilers: Alicia actually has three.)**

 **Also another case of me planning something, but deciding for something different! I originally planned for Diego and Alicia to make it to Pugila City by the end of the chapter, but instead, left it off with them now having sex with Azul, Rose, Seraphina, Sierra, and Rukia.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will include the Fighting gym battle. See you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Diego groaned at the sore feeling of his lower area, which was understandable. He had just had sex with three of his Moemon at once, so his dick was still recovering.

He also felt a body on top of him, and found Seraphina naked and sleeping, her head resting on his left shoulder. He also saw Rukia sleeping to his left and Azul to his right, both also naked from having sex.

"Oh, big brother! You're finally awake!" He then heard his little sister call as he looked and saw her and her Moemon finishing getting dressed.

"Hey, Christina." Diego groaned. "Man, that was something else."

"I know. You just had sex with three of your Moemon off screen, including a Legendary." Christina said. "Granted, I had sex with a Legendary, too, as well as Sierra and Naira."

"Wait - Naira?" Diego blinked, just noticing the Dragonair. "When did she come out?"

"She wanted to join in." Christina simply said.

"Okay?" Diego said, somewhat confused, and then he heard a yawn coming from his Moemon as they woke up.

"Good morning, Master." Azul greeted, letting out another yawn.

"Hey. Good to see you guys are up." Diego said. "Now, you better get dressed so we can head to Pugila City. Seraphina, can you get off so I can get dressed as well?"

"Sure." Seraphina nodded and dismounted him, the four then getting their clothes back on. Then, after Diego used his TMs to teach Rukia and Azul Shadow Ball as well as teaching the latter Aerial Ace, the siblings returned everyone but Seraphina to their Moeballs and left the grotto.

"By the way, big brother, doesn't Azul make your seventh Moemon?" Christina asked, sounding unsure.

"Yep." Diego nodded.

"But trainers are only allowed to carry six Moemon at a time."

"I know, and I had already worked out a solution." Diego told her. "Mom said she's okay with me sending my Moemon back home for her to take care of. I just need to head to a Moemon Center."

"Oh, okay." Christina nodded in understanding. "Do you know who you're gonna send back."

A flash came from Diego's belt, and Frey materialized in front of him. "I would guess that you're gonna send me back." Frey asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid so." Diego said. "The gym leader uses Fighting Moemon, and his specialty is breaking screen moves like your Reflect and Light Screen."

"I know. I heard through my Moeball." Frey said. "It's probably for the best. I don't hold it against you, Master." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then smiled. "I'll be cheering you on from home, okay?"

"Thank you, Frey." Diego smiled, and then returned her to her Moeball.

After briefly heading back to Altair City's Moemon Center to send Frey back to his mom, Diego and Christina continued down Route 104 with Seraphina, as well as Azul and Rose, who were floating right beside them invisible, until they finally made it to Pugila City, which was a big city with a large dome in the middle.

 **Nimbasa City (Pokémon Black & White)**

"We're finally here." Diego said. "Pugila City."

"This place looks bigger than Asmetica City!" Seraphina exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It is the biggest city in all of Valkia." Christina said. "It is also famous for sports being held here."

"Really?" Seraphina asked, sounding interested.

"Unova's Nimbasa City isn't the only place where sports are held." Diego grinned. "Valkia also holds sports here in Pugila City's Pokesport Stadium. The two regions like to alternate between stadiums."

"Interesting." Seraphina nodded, absorbing the information. "So, where's the gym?"

"It should be that way." Diego said, pointing left.

"You go on ahead, big bro." Christina said. "I want to check out a bit more of the city."

"Okay then." Diego nodded.

He and Seraphina walked over to the Pugila City gym, but when they got there...

"Pardon?" Diego asked, blinking.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." One of the gym trainers apologized. "But the gym leader prefers to fight two challengers at once."

"Well, that's great." Seraphina sighed. "That means we have to wait for another trainer to show up."

"Christina's still in the city, isn't she?" Diego asked. "We can just wait for her."

"Big brother!"

"And here she comes." Diego smiled, amused at his timing as his little sister ran up to him.

"Hi, big brother! How'd your gym battle go?" Christina asked.

"Actually, the gym leader here takes challengers in groups of two." Diego informed. "So, how about we do this one together?"

Christina's eyes brightened. "Really!? That'd be so awesome!"

"Then let's do it!" Diego grinned.

"It seems you have found your partner." The gym trainer said, before moving out of the way of the entrance. "Very well. You both may enter."

The Salvatore siblings and Seraphina entered the gym, looking around at the interior.

"This place looks more like a dojo on the inside." Seraphina commented.

"Fitting for a gym leader that uses Fighting Types." Diego said with a frown. "But still, two trainers at once... Is the gym leader that confident in their skills?"

"Well, guess we'll have to show them what we can do." Christina smirked, her brother and his starter nodding in agreement as they reached the battlefield, the gym leader standing at the other end.

The Pugila City gym leader was a big, burly man in his late 50s. He wore a white karate master's outfit that looked like it had its sleeves ripped off, with a black belt, and he had red and gray hair smoothed out over his head. His eyes were closed.

"Welcome, challengers!" The gym leader practically shouted, startling the three. "I am Hakumen, the gym leader of Pugila City!"

"Yeah, okay." Diego sweatdropped. "Why are you shouting?"

"I talk like this to keep myself in high spirits!" Hakumen shouted.

"Anyway, why do you want to battle both of us at once?"

"Ever since Popo Windheart became Gym Leader of Altair City, I have had no good challengers!" Hakumen shouted. "To entertain myself, I have decided to battle two trainers at once!"

"Yeah, well, we actually have the Altair City gym badge." Diego said, he and Christina showing the badges in your badge case.

"Ho! So you have!" Hakumen smiled. "You two might be the first strong challengers I've had in two weeks! Let us battle! My six Moemon vs three of yours each!"

"We accept!" Diego and Christina shouted at the same time.

"That's the spirit!" Hakumen grinned. "Neir, Haga, go!"

 **Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Rise & Fall)**

Hakumen tossed two Moeballs, which, strangely, an Onix and a Steelix emerged from.

Neir was the Onix. She wore long gray pants and a gray shirt with no sleeves, and had gray hair down to her shoulders, with a horn sticking out of her head and piercing black eyes.

Haga was the Steelix. She wore a silver shirt and a large silver skirt that seemed to be like a tail, and had silver-gray hair down to her waist, with shining red eyes.

"Um, why do you have an Onix and a Steelix?" Christina asked, very confused. "They aren't Fighting types."

"I do not see the problem!" Hakumen shouted. "Bruno of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four uses an Onix himself!"

"Well, that's true." Diego admitted. "Anyways, you ready, Seraphina?"

"I've been ready." Seraphina smirked as she stepped onto the battlefield.

"Sierra, go!" Christina tossed Sierra's special Moeball, which she emerged from with a smile as a Kingdra. She wore a blue kimono with a yellow cloth with large white fins sticking out of her back, and long blue hair down to her waist, and bright red eyes.

"Whoa! Sierra!?" Seraphina asked with surprise.

"Yep! I evolved!" Sierra smiled.

"When did this happen?" Diego asked his sister.

"While I was checking out the city, I ran into someone wanting to do a trade to evolve his Machoke." Christina began explaining. "I told him about Sierra, and he said he had a Dragon Scale to help her evolve. So we did a trade, his Machoke evolved into Machamp, he gave Sierra the Dragon Scale, we traded again, and then she evolved as well."

"Wow! Awesome!" Diego grinned.

"Let us begin now!" Hakumen shouted. "Neir, Stone Edge! Haga, Iron Tail!"

Neir punched the ground, making stone pillars rise from the ground in Seraphina's direction while Haga swung her leg/tail at Sierra, but the two quickly avoided the attacks.

"Leaf Blade!" Seraphina formed a blade of grass energy and slashed Neir.

"Hydro Pump!" Sierra released a powerful blast of water at Haga, knocking her back.

"Why you...!" Neir growled as she and Haga stood up. "Dragon Pulse!" The two fired shockwaves of crystals and steel energy from their mouths at Seraphina and Sierra.

"Dragon Pulse!" Seraphina and Sierra countered by firing shockwaves of leaves and water from their mouths, the four Dragon type attacks causing an explosion.

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina then released a storm of leaves through the smoke at the two Snake Moemon, knocking Neir unconscious, but Haga was still kicking.

"Fire Fang!" Haga charged at Seraphina with fire in her mouth, but Sierra stood in the way and took the attack, not even flinching at the flames burning her.

"With me now being a Dragon type, fire hurts even less." Sierra smirked. "Hydro Pump!" She released another blast of powerful at Haga, knocking her unconscious.

"Return!" Hakumen shouted, returning Neir and Haga to their Moeballs. "Lee, Chan, go!" He then tossed his third and fourth Moeballs, which a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan emerged from.

The Hitmonlee wore brown shorts and a sleeveless brown shirt, with brown hair down to her shoulder, and black eyes.

The Hitmonchan wore a violet dress and had red boxing gloves. She had tan hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes.

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina sent another storm of leaves at the opposing Moemon.

"Fire Punch!" "Blaze Kick!" Working together, Chan and Lee burned through the Leaf Storm with a barrage of fiery punches and kicks.

"Whoa! They're good!" Sierra exclaimed with surprised.

"Bullet Punch!" As fast as a bullet, Chan punched Seraphina, then punched her down with Ice Punch.

"Mega Kick!" Lee executed a powerful kick at Sierra, sending her flying into a wall.

"Are you two okay!?" Diego asked.

"I'm fine!" Seraphina answered, standing up. "Aerial Ace!" She then disappeared and reappeared behind Lee, cutting into her.

"So am I!" Sierra answered, standing up as well. "Aurora Beam!" She then fired a rainbow-colored beam at Chan, knocking her back.

"Not bad." Chan said. "Focus Punch!" Focusing her strength into her fist, she delivered a powerful punch at Sierra's chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Blaze Kick!" Lee coated her foot in flames and kicked Seraphina in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

"Huh. First time Seraphina ever lost." Diego said.

"You mean she's never lost before?" Christina asked as she returned Sierra to her Moeball.

"Well, I didn't use her in the last two gyms for obvious reasons." Diego said as he returned Seraphina to her Moeball. "Anyway, Metallica, go!" He then tossed his another Moeball, which Metallica emerged from.

"Sylvia, go!" Christina tossed a Heal Ball, which Sylvia emerged from with a smile.

"Bullet Punch!" "Bullet Punch." Chan and Metallica shot at each other like bullets, their fists colliding.

"High Jump Kick!" Lee jumped high into the air and came down at Metallica foot first.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylvia quickly released a sparkling pink wind that knocked Lee off course, making her crash into the ground, and then Sylvia rammed into her Quick Attack, which was super effective due to her ability.

"How'd you like that?" Sylvia smiled mockingly at her downed, but not unconscious opponent, and then she heard a crash as she saw Metallica get launched into a wall by Chan's Focus Punch. "Metallica!"

"You let your guard down! Poison Jab!" Lee punched Sylvia in the chest with an arm glowing purple with poison, knocking her away.

"Agh…" Sylvia groaned painfully, feeling the effects of the poison.

"Sylvia!" Christina exclaimed worriedly.

"She's been poisoned." Diego said, also worried.

Metallica stood up and ran back onto the battlefield, seeing her ally suffering from the poison. "Sylvia..." She said worriedly, before glaring at her two opponents. "You'll pay for this! Meteor Mash!" Metallica charged at them and delivered a powerful punch, knocking Lee into a wall.

"Counter!" Chan, however, blocked the attack with her and punched Metallica with her right, knocking her to the ground next to Sylvia.

"Metallica!" Diego exclaimed worriedly.

"Sylvia, Heal Bell!" Christina ordered, thinking of a way to cure her Moemon's poison.

Sylvia concentrated, forming a transient bell of energy that chimed a few times, the sound washing over her and curing her poisoned status.

"Much better." Sylvia smiled, and then she saw Metallica stand up. "Are you okay?" She asked her injured teammate with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I was just reckless." Metallica assured, before looking at their opponents with a determined look. "Don't worry. That won't happen again. I won't lose as easily as last time!"

A bright light enveloped Metallica as she evolved, and when it faded she stood in her fully evolved form. She wore a silver dress with long sleeves and a large gold "X" on the chest. At the end of the sleeves were armored gloves that jutted past her hands and ended in two three-pronged blade. Her hair was silver and tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head that trailed down her back, and she had glowing red eyes.

"Let's do this." Metallica said to Sylvia, who nodded with a smile.

"Fire Punch!" Chan ran at the two, her fist coated in flames.

"Ice Punch." Metallica countered with a punch coated in ice, the two fists colliding and causing an explosion of steam.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylvia quickly released a sparkling pink wind to clear the steam, allowing Metallica to see Lee trying to use High Jump Kick on her.

"Psychic." Metallica's eyes glowed as she trapped Lee in psychic energy, and then did the same to Chan, holding the two in the air together. "Now, Sylvia! Moonblast!"

"Right!" Sylvia nodded, her body glowing with pink-white energy. She focused the energy into a sphere of light and fired it at Lee and Chan, hitting them both and knocking them unconscious. "Yes! We did it!" She cheered.

"Well done." Metallica said to her ally with a smile.

"Return!" Hakumen shouted, returning Lee and Chan to their Moeballs. "Most impressive! You have managed to bring me down to my two strongest Moemon!"

"We're pretty strong, and so are our Moemon." Diego smirked.

"Indeed!" Hakumen nodded, taking out his final two Moeballs. "These two will be your final opponents! Chammy, Conna, go!" He threw the Moeballs, and a Machamp and a Conkeldurr emerged from them.

The Machamp wore a gray shirt and black shorts, and had brown hair down her back, and red eyes. But what shocked the four was that she actually had FOUR arms.

The Conkeldurr wore a pink vest over a brown shirt and brown shorts, and carried two enormous clubs forged of concrete in her hands. She had dirty brown hair that flowed down her back, and dark black eyes.

"Whoa crap..." Sylvia said, shaking at the two powerful Moemon.

"This is gonna be very tough." Metallica said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Dynamic Punch!" Chammy and Conna charged at Metallica and Sylvia as they tried to dodge, but found themselves unable to move and thus were hit by the explosive punches, getting knocked into the walls hard enough to crack them.

"Sylvia!" Christina exclaimed. "What happened!? Why couldn't they dodge!?"

"That Machamp must have No Guard for her ability." Diego said. "It makes all moves guaranteed to hit, no matter who uses them."

"And Dynamic Punch is a strong, but inaccurate move that always confuses its target." Christina said, worriedly looking at Metallica, who was now dizzy, though she noticed Sylvia seemed to be fine. "Wait, but Sylvia's not confused."

"That means the Conkeldurr's ability is Sheer Force." Diego said. "It eliminates additional effects that would benefit her, but in return boosts the power of her moves by fifty percent."

"You are very knowledgeable in abilities!" Hakumen smirked. "That is correct! With Chammy's and Conna's abilities plus their overwhelming power, they are my strongest Moemon pair!"

"Heal Bell!" Sylvia formed another transient bell, which chimed a few times, the sound washing over Metallica and snapping her out of confusion.

"We cannot avoid their attacks due to No Guard, but they also cannot avoid ours." Metallica said. "Flash Cannon!" She fired a blast of metallic light at Chammy.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Sylvia fired a blast of blinding light that hit both Chammy and Conna.

"Alright, that's it!" Chammy shouted angrily. "Payback!" Chammy punched Metallica, dealing double damage after getting hit and knocking her unconscious.

"Poison Jab!" Conna punched Sylvia in the chest with an arm glowing purple with poison, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Christina said, returning Sylvia to her Heal Ball while Diego returned Metallica. "What now, big bro?"

Diego thought about it for a few seconds before smirking. "If they want to fight with overwhelming power, then we should do the same." He said, taking out a Great Ball.

Christina already knew what her older brother was planning, and couldn't help but smile as she took out a Moeball. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Yep. Azul, go!" Diego tossed the Great Ball.

"Rose, go!" Christina tossed the Moeball.

Azul and Rose emerged in the air, before landing on the ground. "Alright! We get to have our first battle together!" Rose smiled happily.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Azul smirked.

"Latias and Latios…" Hakumen breathed out, he and his Moemon shocked at the sight of the two Legendaries. "Incredible! You both have Legendary Moemon!"

"Yep. And that's not all..." Diego smirked, holding up his Mega Ring and activating his Key Stone, which began to glow a brilliant rainbow light as Azul's Latiosite reacted to it. "Key Stone, hear my call! Shine forth, the bond between humans and Moemon, and sound the ancient roar of a new evolution!" He chanted. "Azul, Mega Evolve into Mega Latios!"

Christina did the same with the Key Stone on her Mega Earring as Rose's Latiasite reacted to it. "Key Stone, hear my call! Shine forth, the bond between humans and Moemon, and sound the ancient roar of a new evolution!" She chanted. "Rose, Mega Evolve into Mega Latias!"

Azul and Rose were both engulfed in an orange-and-purple light, which then faded to reveal their Mega Evolved forms...which were scarily identical. They both had white hair tied behind their heads in a ponytail, with two points sticking out of the top, their hair held back by white triangle hair clips. They wore purple dresses that covered their bodies, with white and purple sleeves that had purple wings sticking out of them. The only difference between the two was their eyes. Rose had shining golden eyes while Azul's were a shining red.

"Mega Evolution as well!" Hakumen laughed. "I knew you two were strong challengers when I saw your Cloud Badges, but I never would've expected this!" He grinned. "Chammy, Conna, we are now facing our strongest opponents, yet! Let us show them the full extent of our power!"

"Yes, Master!" Chammy and Conna both shouted.

"Azul, Rose, that Machamp has No Guard for her ability, so don't try to dodge with your speed, stay on the offensive!" Diego told the two Eon Moemon. "And use Safeguard to protect yourselves from the confusion from Dynamic Punch!"

"Right!" Azul nodded, creating a blue veil of light to protect them from status conditions.

"Dynamic Punch!" Chammy and Conna punched Azul and Rose to the walls with enough strength to crack them.

"Zen Headbutt!" Azul and Rose retaliated by focusing their psychic power into their heads, and then headbutting Chammy and Conna.

"Cross Chop!" Chammy hit Azul with two karate chops in an X formation, knocking her back.

"Superpower!" Conna punched Rose with all her strength, knocking her back as well.

"Thunderbolt!" Azul fired a bolt of electricity, hitting Chammy head on.

"Water Pulse!" Rose formed a ball of water and fired it at Conna, knocking her back.

"So this is the strength of Legendary Moemon..." Chammy said.

"Been a while since we've faced one." Conna said.

"Luster Purge!" Azul released a burst of light at Chammy, knocking her unconscious.

"Mist Ball!" Rose formed a ball of mist and fired it at Conna, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Return!" Hakumen shouted, returning Chammy and Conna to their Moeballs. "You have both defeated me! I bow to your overwhelming power!" He shouted as he actually bowed to them. "To be defeated by trainers with Legendary Moemon... I am reminded of the time Alicia battled my gym with her Reshiram!"

"Yeah, she's actually our aunt." Diego said as Azul and Rose reverted to their normal forms.

"Ho! You two are her nephew and niece! I understand now why you are so strong!" Hakumen smiled, and then took two badges which were in the shape of a brown fist with red fire surrounding it, as well as two TMs. "Take my gym's Power Badge, and the TM for Brick Break! With this attack, even the screen moves shall submit to your power!"

"Thank you, sir." Diego and Christina said, taking one badge and TM each.

"Alright! We got your fourth badge!" Rose smiled.

"So, where are we going next, Master?" Azul asked.

"I'm going to Steambed City. That's where the next gym is." Diego said, before turning to his sister. "What about you, Christina?"

"I still want to check out the Pokesports Stadium, so I'll still be in the city for a while." Christina said.

"So, I guess this is where we part for now." Diego gave a small smile. "Still, It was nice travelling together for a while."

"Yep." Christina smiled, before heading out. "See ya, big bro! Come on, Rose!"

"Coming!" Rose said, fling after her mistress, waving good bye to Azul. "Bye, sis! Have fun with your master!"

"You, too!" Azul called, before turning to Diego. "So, guess we'll be heading off now, huh, Master?"

"Yep. Once, I've healed Seraphina and Metallica, we'll hit the road." Diego nodded. "Speaking of Metallica..." Diego pulled out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Metagross

 **Name:** Metallica

 **Species:** Iron Leg Moemon

 **Type:** Steel/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 47

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Metagross are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Clear Body

 **Height:** 6'02"

 **Weight:** 125.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Ground, Ghost, and Dark

 **Resistances:** Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, Steel, and Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Attacks:** Take Down, Iron Head, Zen Headbutt, Iron Defense, Magnet Rise, Confusion, Metal Claw, Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Bullet Punch, Miracle Eye, Scary Face, Aerial Ace, Psychic, Agility, Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Flash Cannon

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Metang

 **Info:** Just like their pre-evolutions, Metagross are incredibly loyal. With intelligence that allows them to solve different calculations faster than a supercomputer, they are capable of analyzing any situations and think of the best possible solution. They hardly show emotion to anyone except their masters and the people and Moemon they bonded with, especially during sex.

"Wow. _That_ is cool." Diego smiled. He then put away his Moedex, returned Azul to her Great Ball, and left for the Moemon Center.

* * *

 **Didn't I tell you Diego and Christina weren't the only ones with Legendaries? That's right. Their aunt Alicia has a Reshiram with her!**

 **Now next up, an encounter with Team Genocide, which leads to a fateful encounter with another Legendary! Can you guess which one?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Master, why didn't we go down the route to the right?" Seraphina asked as she and Diego walked down Route 106. "That was Route 105, wasn't it? So, numerical wise, we should've went down there, first."

"Route 105 is actually a one-way path down to Route 101, which would effectively send us back to where we started." Diego explained. "If we want to get to Steambed City, we have to go down this route and through Lux Town."

"Gotcha." Seraphina nodding, before seeing a Mountain in the distance, which became more visible they walked. "Hey, what's that?" She asked.

"That's Aurora Mountain. It's said to be the home of the Beast of Water, Suicune." Diego said. "It's at the end of Route 106, so everyone travelling can get a good look at it. We have to go left from the entrance to get to our destination."

"Right." Seraphina nodded, before noticing something. "Hey, isn't that Team Genocide at the entrance?"

Diego looked, seeing the two grunts standing guard at the entrance and frowning. "That's not a good sign." He said, walking up to them.

 **Encounter! Team Plasma! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

"Hold it!" Grunt #1 exclaimed, taking notice of the two. "We will not let you pass!"

"Out of the way! We're going in there!" Diego demanded with a glare.

"If you dare to defy us, we will take your lives!" Grunt #2 threatened.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of you!" Seraphina glared. "I don't know what you're planning to do with Suicune, but we won't let you capture her for your plans." The two grunts blinked at her, before letting out a laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"Capture Suicune? Yeah, right! We plan to _kill_ her!" Grunt #1 proclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Diego and Seraphina yelled with wide eyes.

"I thought you guys were fucked up before, but this takes the cake!" Diego shouted. "You want to kill Suicune!?"

"That's right! Our Admin Noctus is climbing Aurora Mountain to take Suicune's life!" Grunt #2 smirked. "We plan to kill the Legendary Beasts, and their deaths shall help us achieve our goal! If you try to stand in our way, we'll-"

 **Vs Team Flare (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina released a storm of leaves at the two grunts, knocking them both out. "Master, let's go! Suicune's in danger!"

"Right!" Diego exclaimed as he and Seraphina ran in, taking out any Team Genocide Grunt that stood before them as they scaled the mountain. When they got to the cliff at the top of the mountain, they saw two more Team Genocide Grunts, one male, one female, standing in their way, and behind them was Noctus with his Crobat and Gallade fighting Suicune.

Suicune wore a blue and white leotard with blue and white tights and blue gloves. She had long clear ribbons wrapped around her body, a blue hexagonal crown holding back her long, flowing violet hair, and red eyes that were glaring at her attackers.

"There she is!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" The male grunt exclaimed. "You will not interfere!"

"This will be your grave, along with Suicune's!" The female exclaimed, the two grunts sending out a Houndour and a Misdreavus.

The Misdreavus wore a long dark blue dress with a red necklace, with dark blue and violet hair down to her shoulders and golden eyes.

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina immediately sent a storm of leaves at the Misdreavus, knocking her unconscious.

"Flamethrower!" The Houndour fired a blast of flames at Seraphina.

"Dragon Pulse!" Seraphina immediately countered by firing a shockwave of leaves from her mouth, which overpowered the Flamethrower and knocked the Houndour unconscious.

"Damn it!" The male grunt cursed as he and the female grunt returned their Moemon.

"Aerial Ace!" Seraphina disappeared and reappeared behind the two grunts, cutting into them and knocking them out before they could send out any more Moemon.

"Good work!" Diego smirked, but then his eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

Seraphina looked in his direction and saw that Suicune was now cornered at the edge of the cliff. Not only that, she seemed to have gotten poisoned at some point, as she was panting and taking ragged breaths.

"This is the end for you, Suicune!" Noctus smirked evilly. "Ganesha, finish her off!"

Ganesha's blades glowed with the green energy of a Leaf Blade as she slashed Suicune across the chest, cutting deep enough to cause blood to spew from the wound.

"No!" Seraphina shouted, eyes wide with horror.

Suicune's eyes widened as she felt immense pain coursing throughout her entire body, her vision becoming blurry as she fell off the mountain.

"SUICUNE!" Diego yelled, running past Noctus and his Moemon and jumping down after Suicune, Seraphina following after him.

"The hell!? Where'd he come from!?" Noctus asked with surprise, before shrugging with a smirk. "Whatever. He'll die from the fall."

Diego and Seraphina were falling from the mountain, trying to catch Suicune. "We're not gonna catch her!" Seraphina exclaimed.

"Yes, we will! Use Vine Whip!" Diego commanded.

Seraphina nodded and sent her vines at Suicune, catching her and pulling her up for her master to grab her.

"Tali, make a soft landing with Cotton Guard!" Diego then commanded.

Tali emerged from her Moeball, using Dragon Dance to reach the ground first, and then using her clouds to form a landing pad for Diego, who was holding Suicune, and Seraphina.

 **End BGM**

"That was close." Seraphina breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at Suicune with worry. "Is she gonna be okay?"

 **Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Diego gently knelt down, setting Suicune's head on his lap as he inspected the Legendary Beast of Water, who was struggling to even breath at this point. "Not very good. We have to get her to the Moemon Center in Lux Town, quick." Diego said.

"Master." Metallica said, emerging from her Moeball with a look of great worry. "I have analyzed Suicune's condition, and the wound has proven deep enough to prove fatal combined with the Toxic. I'm afraid she'll die before we could even make it to Lux Town."

"No..." Tali said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Diego stared down at the dying Legendary with a look of hopelessness. "Damn it. Is there anything we can even do."

"Looking through what we have, I have found a solution guaranteed to save Suicune." Metallica said.

"What is it!?" Seraphina asked, almost yelling in desperation.

"Master must capture her using the Heal Ball he obtained from Christina." Metallica said.

Diego immediately realized the meaning. "Of course! The Heal Ball basically has a built-in Moemon Center!" He exclaimed. He quickly took out the Heal Ball, pressing it onto Suicune's forehead as she was sucked into it. The ball shook three times before clicking, signifying the capture as everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness we have you here, Metallica. We wouldn't know what to do, otherwise." Seraphina smiled at her shiny companion, who smiled back.

"We also need to thank Christina when we meet her again." Tali added.

Diego nodded with a smile, and then stood up and sent out Suicune, who was now healed and conscious.

"What happened? Where am I?" Suicune asked, looking around at the trees surrounding, before noticing Diego and his Moemon. "Who are you?" She asked, somewhat tense.

"I'm Diego. Diego Salvatore." Diego introduced himself before gesturing to his Moemon. "These are my Moemon. The Altaria is Tali, the shiny Metagross is Metallica, and the Serperior is my starter, Seraphina."

Suicune nodded, taking in the names, before looking around once again. "Do you know where we are?" She then asked.

"We're in the woods outside your mountain." Diego answered. "You fell off the cliff after getting hit by that Gallade's Leaf Blade, and Seraphina and I dove after you to save you. Tali and Metallica also helped."

That was when Suicune remembered her battle with the human at the peak of Aurora Mountain, getting poisoned by the Crobat's Toxic and then being mortally wounded by the Gallade's Leaf Blade, which caused her to fall off. She also faintly someone yell out her name before she lost consciousness, who she could only assume was the trainer who just rescued her.

"I...I see." Suicune said, somewhat shaken up, and the she saw the Heal Ball Diego was holding. "Which of your Moemon is that?"

Diego sighed. "This...is actually yours." He answered.

"...Pardon?" Suicune frowned.

"You were gravely wounded from the Gallade's Leaf Blade, and combined with the Toxic, you were gonna die before we could take you to a Moemon Center to get healed." Diego began explaining. "The only way we could think of to save you was to use this Heal Ball, which fully heals the Moemon caught by it."

"So you caught me...in order to save my life?" Suicune asked.

"Yeah." Diego nodded.

"Odd." Metallica said, sounding confused.

"What is it, Metallica?" Diego asked.

"I had just run a body scan on Suicune, and she appears to have a scar on her chest." Metallica reported, getting confused looks from everyone. "I theorize that the wound was too deep to heal completely, which left the scar."

"Maybe." Diego shrugged, before turning back to Suicune. "Anyway, sorry for catching you, but it was the only way to save." He said in apology. "But now that you're all better, I could release you."

Suicune thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "No."

"What?" Diego asked, he and his Moemon caught off guard by the Legendary Beast's response.

"You captured me, yes, but you did it to save my life. If not for you, I would have died as you said." Suicune smiled. "You were even ready to release me after I was healed. You've proven yourself to be a trainer with a loving and caring heart. I would be happy to accept you as my Master." She looked up at the mountain with worry. "Besides, those humans who tried to kill me might come after me again, so being with you sounds safer."

"That's true." Diego nodded at Suicune's reason. "Well, if you really want to join us, then we would happily accept you."

Suicune smiled. "Thank you, Master. So, what will my name be?"

"How about Crystal?"

"Crystal. Sounds very nice." Suicune smiled.

"Well, welcome to the team, Crystal." Diego smiled, and then took out his Moedex. "Alright. Now to check your data..."

 **Moemon:** Suicune

 **Name:** Crystal

 **Species:** Aurora Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Legendary-Rare

 **Diet:** Suicune are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

 **Ability:** Pressure

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 111.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Electric and Grass

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Ice, and Steel

 **Attacks:** Hydro Pump, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leer, Rain Dance, Sheer Cold, Gust, Aurora Beam, Mist, Mirror Coat, Ice Fang

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Beasts. Suicune are very graceful Moemon, and run across water with speed and grace that people who see them are in awe of their beauty. If they find a worthy master, they will follow them loyally upon being caught, and are very loving in the bed department, preferring to let themselves be dominated by their masters. They are capable of cleansing water of any and all impurities upon contact, so any water touched by a Suicune is immediately pure.

"So, that's your second Legendary, huh Master?" Seraphina asked.

"Second?" Crystal blinked.

Diego brought out a Great Ball and tossed it into the air, sending out Azul.

"Yes, Master?" Azul asked, and then noticed Crystal and blinked. "Suicune?"

"Latios?" Crystal asked with surprise. "You're Master's Moemon as well?"

"Yeah. He protected me from Team Genocide, and I decided to join him in return." Azul said.

"I also had an encounter with Team Genocide." Crystal said, feeling uncomfortable at the memory. "Their Admin's Moemon had mortally wounded me, as well as poisoned me with Toxic. If Master had not caught me with his Heal Ball, I would've died.

Azul winced. "Wow. You really had it rough."

"Yes." Crystal nodded sadly, before looking at her new master. "Master, can we have sex? I really need to relieve the stress of nearly dying right now."

"We'll head to Lux Town first, since it's almost dark, then I'll have sex with you there." Diego said.

"Very well." Crystal nodded with a smile.

"By the way, Master, who are you going to send home this time?" Seraphina asked.

"It would depend on the next gym's type." Metallica said.

"Hmm... The next gym uses Fire types if I remember correctly." Diego said.

"...I will be sent back." Metallica said, surprising everyone.

"Wait what!?" Seraphina asked. "After you helped us save Crystal?"

"I have already had three gym battles since joining. I am okay being sent back, even though I would miss Master." Metallica said the last part with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I'll miss you, too." Seraphina said, hugging Metallica.

"Yeah. You were a big help here." Diego said with a smile. "Thanks a lot."

"Indeed. You have my gratitude, Metallica." Suicune thanked.

"Everyone, thank you." Metallica smiled. "I'll be cheering for you from home."

Diego nodded and returned Metallica to her Moeball, as well as everyone else except Seraphina, and then the two left for Lux Town. Unknown to them, a single Team Genocide Grunt was watching.

"...The Boss isn't gonna like this." The grunt said fearfully.

* * *

 **And so another Legendary joins the group, and the evil team's plan is revealed! Team Genocide wants to kill the Legendary Beasts, but what is their goal?**

 **Next chapter is a detour to the Move Tutor Family's Mansion, and then a Rival Battle in Steambed City. See you guys, later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Crystal let out a yawn as she woke up, feeling the sun's rays shine on her body, which she then realized that she was naked. Remembering the events of last knight, she let out a smile, putting a hand over the scar on her chest.

She then looked to her right, and saw her master just putting his pants on, and then taking notice of her.

"Morning, Crystal." Diego said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." Crystal smiled. "I suppose this means I'm officially your Moemon now?"

"Yeah." Diego nodded. "Anyway, we better get a move on, so get dressed." He bent down to pick up his shirt, but the moment he straightened up, he felt Crystal hug him from behind, her bare breasts pressing against his back. "Crystal?" He asked with surprise.

"Master...thank you so much." Crystal said softly. "It's because you bravely stood against Team Genocide to rescue me that I am still able to live." She separated from him as he turned to her, seeing her put a hand over her scar, smiling. "I swear on the scar on my chest that I'll always stay by your side, no matter what happens."

Diego's lips formed into a small smile. "Thanks, Crystal. I'm counting on you." He said, getting a nod from his Water type Legendary.

After the two had gotten dressed, he returned Crystal to her Heal Ball, and then sent out Seraphina as the two left to Route 107.

 **Route 42 (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"So, how are you gonna do this, Master?" Seraphina asked.

"Do what?" Diego asked.

"Well, you have two Legendaries." Seraphina pointed out. "They their types make them good against Fire type Moemon, which is what the next gym uses."

"Oh, I see what you're getting at." Diego said, realizing what Seraphina's saying. "I was actually thinking about it, and I decided that I wouldn't be using more than one Legendary per battle without prior agreement from my opponent."

"And Jordan?"

"He may be an ass, but I'm not gonna be that cruel to him." He said, before smirking. "But, if he gives me the okay to use more than one Legendary, then I'll do it."

"I can only imagine the look on his face." Seraphina giggled, Diego chuckling with her, and then they saw a path leading to a building to her right. "What's that fancy-looking building there?" She asked.

"That's the Move Mansion, home of the Move Tutor Family." Diego said. "They are a rich family who teach moves to other trainers' Moemon, but you have to beat one of their family members to get their services."

"I see." Seraphina said. "Why don't we challenge them? We're pretty strong."

"I was thinking the same thing." Diego grinned. The two went down the path to the Move Mansion, otherwise known as the Mansion Path, and then walked up to the front door.

"TRAINER DETECTED." Said a mechanical voice from the screen to the right of the door, running a scan on Diego and Seraphina, before flashing red. "TRAINER NOT RECOGNIZABLE."

"What's that about?" Seraphina asked, a bit startled.

"They have a scanner which can detect trainers, and any trainer not verified in their databanks cannot enter until they've beaten a Move Family member." Diego explained, and then the door opened as they walked back to allow a girl to walk out the door.

The girl looked to be around sixteen and eighteen years old. She wore a white and gold aristocrat dress, which was expected since she's a member of a rich family, that strips down the sides of the dress that ended in pink tips, and held a fan in her right hand. She had blonde hair down her back held back by a tiara with a sapphire jewel in the middle, and red eyes.

"Who are you, trainer?" The girl spoke in an arrogant tone. "Have you come to seek the aid of the Move Tutor Family?"

"That's right." Diego answered.

The girl looked him over, and then looked at Seraphina. "Hmph. I suppose you'll have to do for amusement." She eventually said, not losing the arrogance in her voice. "Honestly, we haven't had any good trainers all month. It was reaching the point where my family decided to have battles with each other to stave off boredom."

"I see. Well, don't worry, ma'am. I assure you my Moemon and I won't disappoint." Diego smirked.

"I sure hope not." The girl said, typing her name in on the keyboard under the screen. "Type your name in, then we may begin our battle."

Diego typed his name on the keyboard, then the screen flashed. "BATTLE BEGIN. SEPHIRIA MOVE VS. DIEGO SALVATORE."

"Salvatore?" Sephiria repeated Diego's last name, blinking as her voice lost its arrogance. "Are you, perhaps, one of the children of Arianna Salvatore, the Fairy type user of the Elite Four?" She asked.

"Yep." Diego nodded.

"How interesting." Sephiria smirked with amusement. "You might be able to back up your claims after all." She lead him and Seraphina to the battlefield outside the house, and then both trainers took their sides. "Our battle will be three Moemon per side."

"Alright! I'm ready!" Diego exclaimed.

 **Battle! vs. Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Lillie, go!" Sephiria tossed a Moeball, which a Lilligant emerged from with a smile. She wore a long, elegant mint green dress that revealed a good amount of cleavage and had long mint green hair that flowed down her back. She had a bright red flower sticking out of the side of her hair, which matched her red eyes.

"Tali, go!" Diego tossed a Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"Sleep Powder." Lillie smirked, sending a cloud of green spores at Tali.

"Safeguard." Tali created a blue veil of light which blocked the spore.

"I see." Lillie frowned. "Petal Dance!" She released a tornado of petals at Tali, which didn't faze her at all.

"Is that supposed to do much?" Tali asked, tilting her head.

"Lillie, use the Micle Berry I gave you earlier!" Sephiria commanded. "Natural Gift!"

"Tali, dodge! That's going to be Rock type!" Diego warned.

Tali quickly flew into the air, avoiding the ball of energy from the Natural Gift, and then her body started glowing. "Sky Attack!" Tali charged at Lillie and rammed into her full force, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sephiria said, returning Lillie to her Moeball. "Frost, go!" She then tossed her second Moeball, which a Froslass emerged from. She wore a white kimono with a blue pattern on the bottom, tied with a large red ribbon around the waist. She had long white hair flowing down her back, and light blue eyes.

"Ice Beam..." Frost fired a beam of ice at Tali, knocking her to the ground. "Next?" Frost asked, looking at Diego.

"Still me!" Tali exclaimed as she stood up. "Dragon Pulse!" She then fired a shockwave of wind from her mouth, which hit the unexpecting Froslass.

"Not bad..." Frost frowned as she stood up. "Thunderbolt..." She then fired a bolt of electricity at Tali, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball. "Rukia, go!" He tossed the Luxury Ball, which Rukia emerged from with a smile.

"You have a Lucario?" Sephiria asked with interest.

"She's a Moemon I hatched from an egg I got." Diego explained.

"I see, then the Luxury Ball was a wonderful idea." Sephiria smiled.

"Let's go!" Rukia smirked, her eyes glowing.

Frost looked around to see if that had done anything, but found nothing and shrugged. "Shadow Ball..." She then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Rukia, who dodged out of the way.

"Meteor Mash!" Rukia punched Frost in the chest, knocking her back.

"Thunderbolt..." Frost fired a bolt of electricity at Rukia.

"Blaze Kick!" Rukia jumped over the electricity and then came down at Frost with a blazing foot.

"Water Pulse..." Frost fired a sphere of water at the Blaze Kick, putting out the fire...but then got kicked to the ground. "Agh!" She cried out in pain, looking at Rukia with shock. "How did you - I'm a Ghost type!"

"I know. That's why I used Foresight at the beginning." Rukia smirked. "Now that you're susceptible to Fighting type moves... Aura Sphere!" Rukia channeled her aura, forming it into a sphere and launching it at Frost, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Sephiria said, returning Frost to her Moeball. "You've done well thus far, but now here's my final Moemon. Roana, go!" She then tossed her final Moeball, which a Pyroar emerged from. She had a long red of red and gold hair, and fiery blue eyes. She wore a furry brown shirt and tan pants, and a lion tail stuck out of her back, along with a set of brown cat ears sticking out of her hair.

"Roana is my strongest Moemon." Sephiria said with a smirk. "Let's see if you will be able to defeat her."

"You!" Roana exclaimed, pointing at Diego.

"Eh?" Diego blinked.

"Roana, do you know this trainer?" Sephiria asked, blinking as well.

"Yeah! He's the one I battled when I was with my old master!" Roana told her mistress.

"The one who is an asshole and has no right to be a Moemon Trainer?" Sephiria clarified with a frown.

"Hold up!" Seraphina exclaimed, now recognizing the Pyroar with wide eyes. "Liona!?"

"So you _do_ remember me." Roana said with a frown. "But that name is in the past. I go by Roana, now."

"Don't tell me Jordan abandoned you!" Diego said, and though Roana didn't answer, he got the gist of it just by seeing her look down sadly. "Bastard!" He exclaimed angrily.

"So, you know her old trainer?" Sephiria asked.

"Just some asshole who wants to be better than me." Diego said, frowning. "But he's never beat me in a battle."

"I see." Sephiria nodded. "Anyway, shall we resume our battle?"

"Yeah." Diego nodded.

"I'll show you how strong I am now!" Roana exclaimed. "Flamethrower!" She launched a blast of flames at Rukia.

"Bone Rush!" Rukia formed bones of aura in her hands and used them to block the flames, and then flung then at Roana, who jumped out of the way.

"Hyper Voice!" Roana shouted, releasing a shockwave of sound at Rukia.

"Metal Sound!" Rukia's hands glowed with steel energy as she clapped them together, releasing a shockwave of sound that collided with the Hyper Voice, the two moves canceling each other out.

"Flame Charge!" Roana cloaked herself in flames and charged at Rukia, ramming into her, and then firing a point blank Flamethrower to knock her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Rukia to her Moeball. "Not bad, Lio-sorry, Roana. You've certainly got stronger." He praised with a smile.

"I sure have. My new Mistress is a lot better than Jordan." Roana smiled.

" _Anyone_ is better than Jordan." Seraphina chuckled.

"Alright, here's my last Moemon! Crystal, go!" He then tossed the Heal Ball, which Crystal emerged from with a smile.

"My first battle!" Crystal smiled. "Let's do this!"

"My word!" Sephiria gasped, her and Roana hsocked at the appearance of the Legendary Beast of Water. "You've caught a Suicune!?"

"Yeah." Diego nodded. "She's one of the two Legendary Moemon I have."

"You actually have Legendary Moemon." Sephiria said in awe. "You really are the son of Arianna."

"Bubble Beam!" Crystal released a barrage of bubbles at Roana.

"Whoa!" Roana yelped, dodging out of the way of the attack. "Wild Charge!" Her body then began crackling with electricity as she charged at Crystal, who dodged the attack.

"Gust!" Crystal released a gust of wind at Roana, knocking her away.

"Damn it! How's this?!" Roana exclaimed, absorbing sunlight.

"Get ready to counter, Crystal." Diego said, getting a nod his Moemon.

"Solar Beam!" Roana fired a beam of sunlight at Crystal.

"Mirror Coat." Crystal said calmly, her body glowing an odd pink as she rebounded the beam back at Roana. "Hydro Pump!" She then released a powerful blast of water at the Pyroar, knocking her unconscious.

 **Coumarine Town (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Return..." Sephiria said, returning Roana to her Moeball. "I... I'm speechless! You're the first trainer in after whole month to actually prove interesting!" Sephiria praised.

"I said that I wouldn't disappoint." Diego smiled.

"Oh, you definitely didn't disappoint with a Legendary Moemon." Sephiria smiled. "Do come inside. My family would be more than happy to offer our services."

Sephiria lead Diego, Seraphina, and Crystal back up to the door of the mansion and entered "VICTORY" under Diego's name, the screen then flashing green. "CONGRATULATIONS, DIEGO SALVATORE. YOU ARE NOW PERMITTED ENTRY INTO THE MOVE MANSION." The mechanical voice said.

The four than entered the Mansion, where Diego was greeted by a Rich Boy and a Rich Girl, both a head taller than Sephiria, as well as a Gentleman and a Lady.

"Welcome, Diego Salvatore!" Mr. Move greeted with a smile. "We saw your battle from inside. You are a truly remarkable trainer!"

"Indeed. It is not often that we meet someone with a Legendary Moemon." Mrs. Move said.

There was a flash from Diego's belt, and Azul emerged. "He's got two actually." Azul stated.

The Move Family looked at Azul with surprise. "Whoa! Not only do you have a Suicune, but a Latios as well!" Move Boy exclaimed, impressed.

"You're so amazing!" Move Girl gushed. "Why don't we help you teach some moves to your Moemon?"

"Sure." Diego smiled.

After teaching a move to each of his Moemon, Diego thanked the Move Family and continued on his way.

"Diego! Why don't we have a battle next time we meet!?" Sephiria called.

"Sure thing!" Diego answered.

There was a flash from Sephiria's dress as Roana emerged. "And beat that asshole for me!" Roana exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I don't ever plan on losing to him!" Diego smirked.

Diego and Seraphina went back on Route 107, and then continued down that route until they were at Steambed City, which was all steampunk as the name implied.

 **Blackthorn City (Pokémon Black)**

"Alright! Finally here!" Seraphina cheered. "Steambed City!"

"It certainly earns its reputation of being the most steampunk city." Diego grinned. "Anyway, let's head to the gym."

"Right!" Seraphina nodded.

"Hey there, loser!" A familiar voice greeted mockingly, and then the two saw Jordan walking up to him with Christina.

 **Encounter! Rival (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"You again, you asshole." Seraphina glared.

"What took you so long, slowpoke?" Jordan smirked. "While you were busy sightseeing, I already challenged the gym."

"And how did that go for you?" Diego asked.

"He lost." Christina told him with a smile.

"Damn it, Christina!" Jordan exclaimed angrily.

Diego and Seraphina busted out laughing. "Wow! You actually lost to someone that isn't Master!?" Seraphina exclaimed as she was laughing. "Serves you right!"

"Shut up! I'll beat her once I get stronger!" Jordan exclaimed. "In fact, you'll make a great warm up! Let's battle right now!"

"Bring it. I promised Liona I would beat you down, and I plan to do just that!" Diego glared the last part with a glare.

" _Her_? She was a weakling, and I don't need weaklings." Jordan smirked.

Christina looked at Jordan with wide eyes. "How could you say something like that!?" She asked.

"Whatever." Jordan rolled his eyes, not giving a care about Christina's question. "I already caught a much better Fire type, and she's gonna help me defeat you." He told Diego.

"We'll see about that." Diego said, taking out a Heal Ball.

Christina immediately recognized it. "Hey, isn't that the Heal Ball I gave you?" She asked.

"Yep." Diego nodded.

"You actually caught a Moemon with that!?" Jordan laughed. "It must be really weak!"

Diego smirked. "You are seriously going to regret those words." He said calmly. "Crystal, go!"

 **Battle! Rival (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

Diego tossed the Heal Ball, and Crystal emerged from it.

"What the hell!?" Jordan exclaimed with shock. "You caught a Legendary Moemon!?"

"Wow! You got another Legendary, big bro!" Christina said in amazement.

"Sure did." Diego smiled at her.

"Yeah, well doesn't matter! I'll still beat you!" Jordan exclaimed. "Mag, go!" He tossed a Moeball, which a Magneton emerged from. She wore a gray leotard with U magnets on her shoulders, and had gray hair down to her shoulders tied into two ponytails by magnets, and had U magnets on her wrists, a small skirt of outward-poking screws, and black eyes that seemed to have no emotion.

Mag took a look at her opponent, and then turned to Jordan. "Master, that is a Legendary Moemon." She said plainly.

"Whatever! You have the type advantage! Use Thunderbolt!" Jordan ordered.

"Brine!" Crystal let out a stream of saltwater at Mag, knocking her to the ground and making her wet. Magna stood up and tried to retaliate with Thunderbolt...only to end up shocking herself.

"The hell was that!? Use a Thunderbolt correctly!" Jordan exclaimed angrily.

"She can't. The saltwater from Brine messes with an Electric types ability to use Electric moves." Diego smirked. "Hydro Pump!"

Crystal fired a powerful blast of water at Magna, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Jordan said, returning Mag to her Moeball. "Gara, go!" He then tossed another Moeball, which Gara emerged from with a glare.

"Hyper Beam!" Jordan immediately ordered.

Gara roared and fired a powerful golden beam at Crystal.

"Mirror Coat." Crystal's body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the beam back at Gara. "Shadow Ball." Crystal then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at the Gyarados, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Jordan said, returning Gara to her Moeball. "Fuka, go!" He then tossed another Moeball, which Fuka emerged from.

"Oh, hey, Fuka." Seraphina greeted with a smirk. "Still haven't evolved I see."

"Shut up." Fuka said, glaring at Seraphina, before turning to Crystal. "So you're my opponent? After I beat you, I'll beat Seraphina!"

"If you can." Crystal smiled.

"Sand Tomb!" Fuka sent a tornado of sand at Crystal.

"Gust." Crystal countered by releasing a gust of wind, blowing away the sand easily.

"Dragon Rush!" Fuka jumped into the air, surrounding her self in dragon energy that shaped into a dragon, and then charged at Crystal, but the Legendary Beast of Water easily dodged.

"Aurora Beam!" Crystal fired a rainbow-colored beam at Fuka, hitting her for super effective damage.

"Damn it..." Fuka said, before falling unconscious.

"Return." Jordan said, starting to sound annoyed as he returned Fuka to her Moeball. "Alright. Doom, go!" He then tossed his final Moeball, which a Houndoom emerged from. She wore an orange and black form-fitting leotard with silver claws reaching up over her breasts, with long silky black hair and red eyes. She had black gloves with claws on the ends, and large silver horns on the sides of her head.

"Oh? Is she your new Fire type?" Diego asked with a frown.

"That's right! And she's gonna beat your Suicune!" Jordan smirked.

"...You're kidding, right Master?" Doom asked, looking at Jordan like he lost his mind. "You expect me to defeat a Legendary Water type?"

"Flamethrower!"

Doom let out a sigh, and then released a blast of flames at Crystal.

"Hydro Pump!" Crystal released a powerful blast of water, which easily put out the Fire type attack and hit Doom, knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Jordan yelled angrily. "I lost so easily!?"

"This is payback for you abandoning Liona." Diego said, narrowing his eyes at Jordan. "At least she's now with someone who's a much better trainer than you."

"Whatever." Jordan growled, returning Doom to her Moeball. "Go ahead and challenge the gym. Not like you'll win, anyway."

As Jordan walked past Diego, Crystal, and Seraphina, the Suicune shook her head. "Such a pitiful trainer..." Crystal sighed.

"That's how he is, unfortunately." Diego said, before looking at Christina with a smile. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

"Sure did. He had it coming." Christina chuckled. "So, you caught another Legendary Moemon, huh?"

"Yep." Diego nodded. "Crystal, this is my little sister, Christina." He introduced his newest Legendary to his little sister.

"So you're the one who gave Master the Heal Ball he used to save my life?" Crystal asked with a smiled, and then bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm very grateful.

"...What does she mean by that?" Christina asked, a bit unnerved.

"Team Genocide invaded Aurora Mountain." Diego said, narrowing his eyes. "They were plotting to kill the Legendary Beasts."

"WHAT!?" Christina yelled with wide eyes. "So they tried to kill Crystal!?"

"Yeah, and they almost succeeded." Seraphina said. "If it wasn't for the Heal Ball you gave Master, she would've died."

"Wow. I knew the Heal Ball I gave you would come in handy, but I didn't think I would contribute to saving a life." The little sister, smiling modestly. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, I am very glad to meet the younger sister of my savior and Master." Crystal smiled.

Christina giggled, smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Crystal."

"Hey, sis." Diego said, sounding serious. "You might want to head to the homes of the other two Beasts. They failed to kill Crystal, so they might step up their game with the other two Beasts."

Christina nodded. "Right. Flame Mountain is on the way to the town where the next gym is. I'll go there to protect Entei." She said, and then quickly left without even saying goodbye.

"So, what about us?" Seraphina asked. "What do we do?"

"As much as I want to go with her there's a guard that won't let you pass into Route 108 without winning the city's gym badge." Diego said.

"So we need to beat the gym, first?" Crystal asked, before nodding. "That's fine. I'm actually very eager for my first gym battle."

"Well, let's go, then." Diego said, returning Crystal to her Moeball, and then heading to the gym with Seraphina.

* * *

 **We meet the Move Tutors. Sephiria is the only one I bothered giving a proper name for as she will be seen again much later.**

 **Also, you deserve to be swept by a Legendary if you don't truly love your Moemon. Serves you right, Jordan.**

 **Anyway, next is the Fire type gym battle. See you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Diego and Seraphina walked into the gym, where they saw a woman standing at the other end of the battlefield.

The woman only an inch taller than Diego. She wore a purple jacket zipped only halfway to reveal her strapless red top, which revealed some of her VERY large cleavage, and wore black pants with a flame pattern on the bottom with red hair that was fanned out down her back, and golden eyes. (Cup Size is G.)

"Hello?" Diego called to her. "Are you the gym leader?"

"What does it matter to you?" The woman asked, looking at him with a hateful glare.

"Hey! Why are you looking at Master like you hate him?" Seraphina asked, glaring at her.

"I don't just hate him. I hate all men in general." The woman said venomously. "All you males care about are women and their breast size. You get all violent when you don't get what you want, and you treat your Moemon like tools!"

"Master is not like that at all!" Seraphina protested.

"Calm down, Seraphina. Don't let her anger you." Diego told, placing a hand on his starter's shoulder.

"If you want a gym battle, then fine." The woman said. "I'm Flare, and I'll be more than happy to set your ass on fire after beating you in a 4 vs 4 match!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Diego exclaimed, accepting her challenge.

 **Battle! Vs. Gym Leader (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Nine, go!" Flare tossed her first Moeball, which a Ninetales emerged from. She wore a yellow dress with nine yellow fox tails sticking out of the back. She had long yellow hair flowing down her back and two yellow fox ears on her head. She had mischievous red eyes, and a grin.

"Tali, go!" Diego tossed his first Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"Will-O-Wisp." Nine created four ghostly purple flames and launched them at Tali.

"Safeguard!" Tali created a blue veil of light, protecting her from the status move.

"Aww." Nine pouted. "Fine then. Dark Pulse!" Her body surged with malicious dark energy, before sending it at Tali in a wave.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Tali countered with a blast of blinding light, which canceled the Dark type attack, but didn't do much damage to Nine when it hit her.

"Flamethrower!" Nine released a blast of flame at Tali, but she dodged out of the way.

"Dragon Dance!" Dragonic energy swirled around Tali, increasing her power and speed. "Aerial Ace!" She then disappeared and reappeared behind Nine, cutting into her.

"Damn it!" Nine growled. "Overheat!" She created red-and-white flames in her hands and launched them at Tali, damaging her, but not nearly enough to knock her out. "Crap..."

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of wind from her mouth at Nine, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Flare said, returning Nine to her Moeball. "Hana, go!" She then tossed another Moeball, which a Houndoom emerged from, smiling devilishly.

"Fire Blast!" Hana immediately released a powerful blast of fire at Tali, who dodged to the side to avoid it.

"Aerial Ace!" Tali disappeared and reappeared behind Hana, cutting into her.

"Damn it! Stay still and let me burn you with my flames!" Hana snarled.

"Geez, you're crazy." Tali sweatdropped. "I'm a Dragon type. You're flames wouldn't hurt me as much anyway." She pointed out.

"If I can still burn you, I don't give a damn!" Hana exclaimed, shooting another Fire Blast at Tali, which she avoided also. "Sludge Bomb!" Hana then spat out a blast of sludge at where Tali stopped, hitting her and poisoning her.

"Crap..." Tali said, panting from the poison.

"Return!" Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball. "Alright, Eve, you're up!" Diego then tossed another Moeball, which Eve emerged from with a smirk.

"Fire Blast!" Hana immediately fired a powerful blast of flame at Eve, who easily dodged with her speed.

"Double Kick!" Eve then ran at Hana and kicked her twice, the second kick knocking her away.

"Damn it! Overheat!" Hana sent a red-and-white blast of flame at Eve.

"Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to dodge the flames. "Thunder!" She then fired a powerful blast of electricity at Hana, shocking her greatly and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Flare said, returning Hana to her Moeball. "Rea, go!" She then tossed her third Moeball, which a Flareon emerged from. She wore a red shirt with a fluffy white collar and red skirt, with fluffy tan hair down to her shoulders and a fluffy white tail, and bright red eyes.

"Another Eeveelution, huh?" Eve asked, smirking. "Alright. Bring it on!"

"Flamethrower!" Rea released a blast of flame at Eve.

"Thunderbolt!" Eve countered with a bolt of electricity, the two attacks causing an explosion.

"Fire Fang!" Rea hit her mouth ablaze as she bit Eve in the shoulder, burning her, and then punching her away with Rock Smash.

"Damn it!" Eve growled as she stood up. "Shadow Ball!" She then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Rea, hitting her and knocking her back.

"Flare Blitz!" Rea surrounded herself in flames and charged at Eve, ramming into her and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning her to her Moeball. "Alright, who next?" He thought for a moment, seeing Seraphina look at him expecting, before her smirked. "Oh, what the heck? You're up, Seraphina!"

"Good." Seraphina smirked, stepping onto the battlefield.

"Seriously? You're Grass type?" Flare asked, looking at Diego with a disappointed glare. "This is what I mean by you men using Moemon like tools. You send them into battle regardless of type disadvantage!"

"Don't underestimate Seraphina. She may be at a disadvantage, but that doesn't decide everything." Diego said with a calm smirk. "Leaf Storm!"

Seraphina released a storm of leaves at Rea, who simply burned them away.

"Leaf Storm? Why are you using that move when it harshly lowers your Special Attack with each use?" Flare asked. "You're just proving me right. Flamethrower!"

Rea sent a blast of flame at Seraphina, who jumped over the attack to dodge.

"Dragon Pulse!" Seraphina then fired a shockwave of leaves from her mouth at Rea, who stood there, thinking it wouldn't hurt much after she used Leaf Storm, only to be knocked back into a wall.

"Wait what?" Flare asked with surprise. "How did that manage to hurt Rea after a Leaf Storm?"

"Seraphina's ability is Contrary, which reverses stat changes done to her." Diego explained. "So, instead of getting weaker, her Leaf Storm greatly increased her Special Attack power."

"...Alright. I didn't expect your Serperior to have her Hidden Ability." Flare admitted with a glare. "But it won't matter in the end! Fire Fang!"

Rea lit her mouth ablaze as she ran at Seraphina to bite her.

"Aqua Tail!" Seraphina smirked, water swirling around her tail as she swung it at Rea, hitting her for super effective damage and knocking her away.

"She knows a Water type attack, too?" Flare asked with shock.

"Type matchups between the Moemon don't matter. It's the moves they know that decide everything." Diego smirked. "Now, Seraphina, Leaf Storm!"

Seraphina smirked and sent one more storm of leaves at Rea, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Flare said, returning Rea to her Moeball. "I didn't think Rea would lose to a Grass type..."

"See what I mean? While Seraphina had a type disadvantage, the moves she knew allowed her to win." Diego said.

"Yeah, well you won't be lucky a second time!" Flare exclaimed, glaring as she took out her final Moeball. "My last Moemon will defeat her _and_ your remaining Moemon!"

"I see. Come back, Seraphina." Diego waved Seraphina back, who complied and walked back to his side.

"You're withdrawing?" Flare asked.

"I want to give my last Moemon a chance to battle." Diego said, taking out a Heal Ball and then tossing it. "Crystal, go!"

Crystal emerged from her Moeball, and Flare looked at her with shock. "A Suicune!? You have a Legendary Moemon!? And a Water type, too!" Flare exclaimed. "If you had her, why didn't you send her out, first!?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to you if I used Crystal to defeat all of your Moemon without much of a challenge." Diego answered earnestly. "I wanted to give you a chance, so I decided that I would send out Crystal against your last Moemon."

"That's...honestly kind of you, for a man." Flare said, losing hatred towards him.

"I try." Diego smiled kindly.

Flare looked at the Moeball in her hand, before smirking and putting it away, taking out a Nest Ball to replace it. "Alright. If you're gonna use a Legendary, than I'll answer in kind. Mokou, go!"

Flare tossed the Nest Ball, and a Moltres emerged from it with a smile. She wore a long, flowing yellow and red flaming dress, with matching flame colored hair down her back, as well as flaming wings, and flaming red eyes.

"A Moltres!?" Diego asked, he, Seraphina, and Crystal surprised at the appearance of another Legendary. "You had a Legendary Moemon, too?"

"Yep. I actually hatched her from an egg." Flare said. "I had found her three months ago, and was quite surprised when she hatched, but since then I've been raising her like I do all my Moemon."

"I see." Diego smiled. "This is going to be an interesting battle! Let's go, Crystal!"

"Yes, Master!" Crystal nodded.

"Flamethrower!" Mokou released a blast of flames at Crystal, who dodged to the side.

"Aurora Beam!" Crystal fired a rainbow-colored beam at Mokou.

"Air Slash!" Mokou flapped her wings, sending slashes of wind to counter the beam, causing an explosion. "Fire Blast!" She then released a powerful blast of fire through the smoke at Crystal, hitting her and dealing damage.

"Damn..." Crystal muttered, looking at her now burned clothes.

"Ancient Power!" Mokou created a sphere of prehistoric power and launched it at Crystal.

"Bubble Beam!" Crystal blew bubbles at the sphere, making it explode. "Shadow Ball!" She then formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Mokou, hitting her and knocking her back.

"Ow!" Mokou cried out in pain.

"Mokou! Are you alright!?" Flare called out.

"I'm fine, Mistress!" Mokou answered as she stood up.

"Alright! Let's hit her where she's weak!" Flare exclaimed. "Use Solar Beam!"

Mokou began charging, and then almost immediately, fired a beam of sunlight at Crystal, who wasn't expecting it so soon and thus wasn't able to react in time, crying out in pain as the beam hit her, and knocked her back into a wall.

"Crystal!" Diego called out to his Legendary.

"Was she holding a Power Herb!?" Seraphina asked.

"Nope. Mokou was training to use Solar Beam even when indoors." Flare explained with a smirk. "She's well prepared to face Water types."

"I see." Crystal said as she stood up. "I guess I'll have to get serious! Water Pulse!" She created a sphere of water and fired it a Mokou, who flew up to dodge.

"Fire Blast!" Mokou released a powerful blast of fire at Crystal, who used her speed to dodge.

"Signal Beam!" Crystal fired a sinister beam at Mokou.

"Steel Wing!" Mokou's wings glowed with steel energy as she swung them at the Signal Beam, cancelling it out. "Solar Beam!" She then fired another beam of sunlight at Crystal.

"Not this time! Mirror Coat!" Crystal's body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the Solar Beam back at Mokou, knocking her out of the air. "Now, Hydro Pump!" Crystal then released a powerful blast of water, hitting the Legendary Bird of Fire and knocking her unconscious.

"Way to go, Crystal!" Diego praised, getting a smile from the Water type.

 **End BGM**

"Return..." Flare said, returning Mokou to her Nest Ball. "It's okay that you lost. You did your best." She assured through the Nest Ball, and then walked over to Diego. "Well, I guess you beat me. So, here's your prize, the Blaze Badge." Flare said, handing Diego the gym badge, which was in the shape of a red-and-orange flame.

"Thank you." Diego kindly thanked her as he took the badge.

"And if you want..." Flare gave a sultry smirk, bending over to give Diego a good look at her cleavage. "I could give you an very special reward."

Diego blinked. "Didn't you say that you hated guys?" He asked.

"...Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't make an exception." Flare pouted.

Diego shook his head. "Look, I understand that you're lesbian, and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't want to force a girl into a relationship they are not comfortable in." He told the gym leader. "Besides, in my opinion, cup size doesn't determine a girl's beauty. It's what's on the inside that matters most."

Even though she was basically rejected, Flare couldn't hep but blush at the man's words, and then giggled. "I guess I was wrong about you. You _aren't_ like all the other guys I've met." She smiled, before taking out a TM. "Well, guess I'll have to give you this. This TM contains Overheat. It's a powerful Fire type move, but like Leaf Storm, it harshly lowers the Special Attack upon use...or raises in Seraphina's case." She giggled at the last part.

"Yeah." Diego chuckled as he took the TM. "Well, thanks again. This was easily the best gym battle I've had so far."

"It was fun for me, too." Flare smiled. "Good luck with the rest of the gyms."

Diego nodded with a smile, returned Crystal, and then left with Seraphina. As the two departed, Flare let out a sigh. "Diego... You're the first decent guy I've ever met." She said. "I wish I could find another man like you..."

* * *

 **And that's the Fire type gym! And yes, Flare has a Moltres, and she isn't the only gym leader that will use a Legendary.**

 **She also your obligatory lesbian. You can't have a story like this without a girl that's had some form of bad experience with men.**

 **Anyway, next is a battle with Orie and traversing Rogue Town. See you guys later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

As Diego and Seraphina exited the Moemon Center, they noticed a certain girl dressed in purple nun outfit. "Hey, is that...?" Seraphina asked.

"It is! Hey, Orie!" Diego called.

Orie heard Diego's voice and turned to see him and Seraphina walk up to her. "Oh, Diego! How nice to see you again!" She greeted with a smile. "And you, too, Seraphina! I see you've evolved."

"Yep. I'm pretty strong now." Seraphina smiled.

"I'm sure you are." Orie giggled. "How are you doing with your gym challenge? I assume you won your fifth badge?"

"Yep, though it was really tough. The gym leader actually has a Moltres!" Diego said.

Orie's eyes widened with surprise. "The gym leader has a Legendary Moemon!? It's amazing that you were able to win!"

"Yeah." Seraphina smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

"I am actually here on urgent orders from the Head Priest." Orie said seriously. "He said that a trainer had caught Suicune, and that he wants me to free her."

Diego and Seraphina looked at each other, before letting out a sigh. "Crystal, come on out." Diego said, taking out Crystal's Heal Ball and opening it, the Beast of Water emerging, to his right.

Orie's eyes widened once again. "You... It was _you_ who caught Suicune!?" She asked with disbelief in her voice. "But why!?"

Diego raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're thinking, but you're probably misunderstanding things."

"What do you mean?" Orie asked. Diego and Seraphina began explaining how Crystal joined them like they did with Christina, with the nun's eyes widening once again. "What!?" She asked with shock.

"It's true." Crystal said, backing up her master's story. "I would've died had Master not caught me with the Heal Ball I am now keyed to. He did want to release me afterwards, but I decided myself that I wanted to stay with him."

 _This isn't what the Head Priest told me..._ Orie thought, before bowing apologetically to Diego. "It seems there was indeed a misunderstanding. I deeply apologize." She said, before looking up to him with a smile. "And on behalf of the Sacred Church, I thank you for saving Suicune's life...or I suppose it would be Crystal now."

Diego chuckled. "I had to. I couldn't let Team Genocide succeed in their plans."

"Still. For the Beast of Water to accept you as her master, you must be quite an amazing trainer." Orie said, sounding interested. "If it does not bother you, might I ask for another battle?"

"Sure, why not!" Diego accepted, and then frowned. "So, uh, do you prefer for me not to use Legendary Moemon?"

"That is only fair." Orie nodded.

"Alright. So I can't use Crystal or Azul."

"Who's Azul?" Orie asked.

Diego took out Azul's Great Ball and opened it, the Eon Moemon emerging, in the air slightly.

"A Latios!?" Orie squealed, running up to Azul with sparkling eyes. "I've never seen one up so close before! She looks so cool!"

"Um..." Azul sweatdropped, not sure how to respond.

"Don't worry about it, Azul." Diego chuckled. "Orie just really loves Psychic Moemon."

"I see..." Azul said.

"Anyway, our battle?" Diego reminded.

"Oh, right. Forgive me." Orie apologized, and then walked back until the two were battlefield length apart. "I, Orie Kenichi, shall once again be your opponent!" She declared. "Our battle will be three per side! Mimi, go!"

 **Battle! N! (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2)**

Orie tossed her first Moeball, which a Meowstic emerged from. She wore a white dress and blue tights, and had curly blue hair down to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue scarf, and had two blue and white tails sticking out of her butt. She had white ears sticking out of the top of her head along with normal ones, only they were partially covered. She had shiny gold eyes.

"Eve, go!" Diego tossed his first Moeball, which Eve emerged from, smirking.

"Psychic." Mimi's eyes glowed as she tried to trap Eve in psychic energy, but the Jolteon was already on the move, zipping around with her speed.

"Thunder Shock!" Eve released a small shock of electricity at Mimi, not really doing much damage, but it drew the Meowstic's attention as she tried another Psychic, this time firing it in a shockwave. "Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to avoid the attack in a sharp turn, now running the other direction as she then fired spikes from her sleeves in a Pin Missile.

"Damn it! Stay still!" Mimi exclaimed, sounding annoyed as she tried to use Psychic again, only for Eve to once again avoid with Detect.

"Nope." Eve smirked. "Shadow Ball!" She formed a shadowy blob, and then ran directly at Mimi and slammed it into her chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Orie said, returning Mimi, to her Moeball. "Es, go!" She then tossed another Moeball, which Es emerged from.

"Oh, hey. It's you again." Eve smiled.

"Yes. Me again." Es nodded, and then her eyes glowed. "Psychic." She sent a psychic pulse at Eve.

"Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to avoid the attack. "Shadow Ball!" She then formed another shadowy blob and hurled it at Es.

"Psychic." Es caught the Shadow Ball with her psychic energy, and then flung it back at Eve, firing a Psybeam for good measure, which clipped Eve's left side.

"Crap!" Eve exclaimed as she almost lost balance, which allowed Es to hit her with a Psychic pulse.

"Got you." Es smirked, holding Eve in the air with her psychic energy.

"No you don't...!" Eve grunted. "Volt Switch!" She fired a bright sphere of electricity at Es, blinding her as she returned to her Moeball.

"Tali, go!" Diego immediately tossed another Moeball, which Tali emerged from with a smile.

"You now, huh?" Es asked with a frown. "Alright. Dazzling Gleam!" The gem on her forehead glowed as she released a blast of blinding light at Tali.

"Cotton Guard!" Tali released some clouds from her sleeves to form a shield that protected her from the Fairy type attack. "Aerial Ace!" She then disappeared and reappeared behind Es, cutting into her.

"Psychic." Es's eyes glowed as she held Tali into the air with her psychic energy, and then prepared another Dazzling Gleam.

"Hyper Voice!" Diego commanded quickly.

Tali let out a shout, sending shockwaves of sound at Es and making her cover her ears in pain, ruining her concentration. "Dragon Pulse!" Tali then fired a shockwave of wind from her mouth that hit Es head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Orie said, returning Es to her Moeball. "Eria, go!" She then tossed her final Moeball, which a Gardevoir emerged from with a smile. She wore a very long white dress with green sleeves, and green hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"Oh. You." Tali groaned, remembering Eve's battle with her.

"Moonblast." Eria's body glowed with pink-white energy, and then she focused the energy into a sphere of light and fired it at Tali, who dodged out of the way.

"Ice Beam!" Tali released a freezing beam at Eria.

"Teleport." Eria smirked, disappearing to avoid the beam.

"Crap. Where is she?" Tali asked, looking around for the Psychic/Fairy type Moemon, and then let out a gasp as she felt her breasts get fondled from behind as she turned her head to see Eria behind her.

"Draining Kiss." Using this chance, Eria gave Tali a deep, passionate kiss as she began draining her energy.

"Not again." Diego facepalmed.

"In her defense, it's a pretty good tactic." Orie sighed. "Moemon can hardly think straight when they're aroused."

True to Orie's words, Tali's mind was becoming foggy, her body feeling hot from her breasts being fondled as she could only moan into Eria's mouth while her energy was drained until the Gardevoir finally broke the kiss, letting her catch her breath.

"Why do you...always do this?" Tali asked between pants.

"Why not?" Eria smiled.

"Return, Tali." Diego sighed, returning Tali to her Moeball.

"Aww..." Eria pouted.

"What is wrong with you...?" Seraphina asked with a sigh as her master took out a Luxury Ball.

"Rukia, go!" Diego tossed the Luxury Ball, which Rukia emerged from with a smile.

"Oh! Is that your Riolu?" Orie asked. "I see she evolved."

"Yeah. It was around the time Azul joined." Diego said.

"I see."

"Aren't you the perverted Kirlia from earlier?" Rukia asked, blinking.

"Perverted?" Eria repeated, frowning. "Now, that's not nice."

"Well, you've been groping my friends' breasts as you used Draining Kiss on them." Rukia pointed out.

"That's just my style." Eria said. "Anyway, Dazzling Gleam!" She released a blast of blinding light at Rukia.

"Detect." Rukia's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to avoid the attack. "Quick Attack! Into Meteor Mash!" She then quickly ran at Eria, punching her in the chest really hard, causing her to fly back and fall unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Return..." Orie said, returning Eria to her Moeball. "You've gotten so much stronger since we last met. I am very impressed." She praised Diego.

"You've gotten better yourself." Diego said.

"Thank you." Orie smiled, and then handed him a TM. "Here. Why don't you have this? It's Psychic. One of my favorite moves."

"Thanks!" Diego smiled as he took the TM.

"Cool! I can learn that!" Rukia smiled. "Azul can, too!"

"I actually learn Psychic naturally, so it's fine." Azul waved.

"By the way, Orie." Diego began speaking with a serious expression. "Team Genocide said they were trying to kill all the Legendary Beasts, not just Crystal. Meaning, they're also after Entei and Raikou."

Orie's eyes widened. "That's horrible! We have to go help them!" She exclaimed.

"I know. My sister, Christina, went on ahead to Flame Mountain. We should join her as fast as we can."

The nun nodded with a serious expression. "Alright then. I shall go with you." She said. "As a member of the Sacred Church, which worships the Legendary Beasts, I must protect Entei and Raikou from danger!"

"Then it looks like we're travelling together." Diego grinned. "We'll leave after I heal my Moemon."

Diego returned his Moemon, except Seraphina, and went to heal his Moemon. Afterwards, the three went past the guard and into Route 108.

 **Route 42 (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"So, how far is it to Flame Mountain?" Orie asked. "I've never went there myself, so I don't know."

"Like Aurora Mountain, you see it on the way to the next city with a gym." Diego said, then frowned. "Unfortunately, we have to go through Rogue Town to get there."

"...Now that place I've heard of." Orie winced. "It's a town that's become overridden by a group of nasty punks called the Black Heart Gang, led by their leader, Black Baron."

"That doesn't sound like a nice place." Seraphina frowned. "And Christina went through there."

"She's a strong trainer. I'm sure she's fine." Diego assured. "Anyway, let's get a move on."

The three continued down Route 108, until they finally made it to Rogue Town.

 **Po Town (Pokémon Sun & Moon)**

"...This is Rogue Town." Seraphina asked, looking at the buildings with graffiti on them as they walked through. "This place looks like it's seen better days."

"Well, lookie here." A voice said as the three saw four-to five punks walking up to them, smirking.

"It seems we have some more visitors, boys." Punk #1 said.

"Look at the rack on that girl!" Punk #2 said lustfully. "I'd love to pound her!"

"And that Serperior's looking pretty fine, herself!" Punk #3 added.

"I refuse." Orie said plainly.

"I will not have sex with anyone but my Master!" Seraphina glared.

"Well, you heard them." Diego said. "Now, get out of our way. We have someplace important to go."

"Not a chance!" Punk #1 exclaimed. "We may have let that girl from earlier pass by, but that won't happen again with you!"

"Told you Christina would be fine." Diego told his starter and his companion with a smile, and then they saw the punks send out their Moemon, which included two Golbat, two Ariados, and a Muk.

The Ariados wore red dresses that stopped above their chests, revealing their shoulders. There was a large black stripe on the dresses right beneath their chests, and they wore yellow and violet striped gloves that reached up to their shoulders and tights that reached up to their thighs. They had long red hair tied down in a ponytail, and violet eyes.

The Muk wore a long violet dress that reached the ground, with long sleeves and mess violet hair down her back, and black eyes, and was dripping with sludge.

"A bunch of Poison types." Diego frowned.

"Easy." Orie said, tossing a Moeball. "Es, Psychic!"

Es emerged and grabbed all five Poison Moemon with her psychic power, tossing them all into the air as they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh crap!" Grunt #4 exclaimed, starting to sound scared.

"You think you're so tough!?" Grunt #5 snarled. "I already called our Boss! You're in for it, now!"

"What's this?" A burly voice asked as a bald, muscular man more than a foot taller than Diego and Orie wearing a black shirt with ripped sleeves walked up to them. "So, you think you pass by here as you please? Well, I don't think so." The Boss smirked. "I'll make you regret stepping foot in here."

"So, you're the Boss?" Diego asked, looking up at him, not intimidated by his size. "How about a battle? Two Moemon each. If I win, you and your gang don't bother us whenever we pass by."

"You're on, but if I win, that girl with you is mine." The Boss smirked.

"Bring it." Diego accepted.

"...Why am I not scared even after he accepted those terms?" Orie asked.

"Probably because we both know Master's going to win." Seraphina grinned as the two men took their positions.

 **Battle! Vs. Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Krona, go!" The Boss tossed his first Moeball, which a Crobat emerged from with a smirk. She wore a purple leotard with part of the cleavage cut out. The sleeves of the leotard covered her hands, and she wore purple tights. She had purple hair down to her neck, and golden eyes, and she had four purple wings sticking out of her back.

"Eve, go!" Diego tossed his first Moeball, which Eve emerged from with a smirk.

"Krona, Hypnosis!" The Boss ordered.

"Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to avoid the hypnotic waves. "Shock Wave!" She then sent three streams of electricity at Krona, who tried to dodge to the side...only for the electricity to turn and hit her from behind.

"Agh!" Krona cried out in pain as she was electrocuted, before falling to the ground.

"Thunder!" Eve hit Krona with a powerful blast of electricity as she fell, knocking her unconscious.

"Return!" The Boss said, returning Krona to her Moeball. "Not bad, but there's no way your Electric type is gonna beat this one! Koro, go!" He tossed his second Moeball, which a Krookodile emerged from. She wore blood-red jeans and a short-sleeved blood-red jacket with black striped that was open down the center, revealing her black bikini top. She had large and messy blood-red hair flowing down her back, as well as bright red eyes that seemed to shine with ferocity, as well as sunglasses atop her hair, over a black headband.

"A Ground type. I don't think Eve can win this one." Es, who was still outside of her Moeball, commented.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Seraphina smirked.

"Earthquake!" Koro punched the ground, making the ground shake violently, Eve jumping into the air before she executed the attack.

"You can't stay in the air for long." Koro smirked, patiently waiting so she could continue her Earthquake.

"Yes, she can." Diego smirked, pointing up. Everyone followed his finger and saw Eve floating in the air with a smirk similar to his.

"The hell!?" Koro exclaimed with shock. "How are you doing that!?"

"Magnet Rise." Eve replied. "As long as I'm up here, you can't use your Earthquakes."

"Well, I won't need them to beat you! Dragon Claw!" Koro coated her hand in draconic energy, which formed into the shape of a claw as she jumped up and swiped at Eve, who dodged to the side.

"Signal Beam." Eve fired a sinister beam at Koro, hitting her from behind for super effective as she fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Koro growled as she tried Dragon Claw again, only for the same thing to happen as she fell unconscious.

Es blinked. "Never mind. Eve _is_ capable of defeating Ground types."

"Told you." Seraphina smiled.

 **End BGM**

"Th-The hell...? The Boss lost...?" Punk #1 asked, he and the other punks looking shocked.

"Damn... I can't believe I lost." The Boss muttered, returning his downed Krookodile. "First that girl from earlier, and now you."

"Yeah, that girl is actually my little sister." Diego informed as Eve landed next to him.

"She's your little sister!?" The Boss asked with shock, before giving a friendly grin. "No wonder you're so strong! If there's one thing I respect, it's strong trainers like you." He then moved out of the way, his underlings doing the same. "Go on ahead. As promised, you and your girl are free to pass through as you please."

 _M-Me!? Diego's girl!?_ Orie thought, blushing.

"Thank you. Let's go, Orie." Diego said. The nun snapped out of it upon hearing his voice, nodding as they went through Rogue Town with their Moemon.

* * *

 **Fighting through thugs to rescue a Legendary Moemon. Because why not?**

 **Next chapter is fighting Team Genocide at Flame Mountain. See you guys later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Vs Team Flare (Pokémon X & Y)**

"There's Flame Mountain!" Diego exclaimed, pointing to the red mountain that was coming up.

"And there's Team Genocide!" Eve added, pointing to the Team Genocide Grunts standing guard as they ran up to the entrance.

"Team Genocide! As a member of the Sacred Church, I will not allow you to bring harm to Entei!" Orie declared.

"You traitor! You would dare to defy us!?" Grunt #1 growled.

Seraphina blinked, giving him a confused look. "Orie? A traitor? Is your hearing okay?" She asked.

"As my companion's starter has made clear, I am not a member of your villainous group, nor would I want to be!" Orie glared.

The grunts reached for their Moeballs, but Es quickly snatched them away with Psychic, and then Eve electrocuted them down with Thunderbolt.

"Now let's go!" Diego exclaimed, he and Orie quickly returning their Eeveelutions as they ran into the mountain, taking down Team Genocide Grunts in their way. Halfway through though, they saw a Ninetales fighting off some grunts by herself, and looking exhausted.

"Heh heh. You've reached the end of the line, you Ninetales." Grunt #1 smirked.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Grunt #2 exclaimed as their Moemon prepared to kill her.

"Leaf Storm!" Diego immediately called.

Seraphina released a storm of leaves in a large area, hitting both the Moemon and the grunts and knocking them out.

"You alright?" Diego asked, running up to the Ninetales.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me. I don't think I could've lasted any longer." Ninetales said gratefully. "But we need to get to Entei! I'm sure she's in danger!"

"We know. That's why we're here." Diego told the Fox Moemon. "We're going to protect Entei from Team Genocide!"

"You too?" Ninetales asked. "I remember another female human climbing this mountain, saying that she wanted to protect Entei as well."

"That must be Christina! Let's hurry and join her!" Orie exclaimed. They continued scaling Flame Mountain, with Ninetales following them. As they got to the top, they saw a familiar face blocking the exit to the summit.

"You again!" Noctus snarled, immediately taking notice of Diego.

"So we meet again, Noctus." Diego said, narrowing his eyes at the Admin.

"You are Noctus, Admin of Team Genocide." Orie said. "As a member of the Sacred Church, which worships the Legendary Beasts, I will defeat you here!"

Noctus stared at Orie for a moment, before laughing maniacally. "Oh, this is great! Not only do I have the one guy who's been a pain in the ass, but a traitor, too!" He said.

Orie glared at the Admin. "You, too? I am not a member of your group!"

Noctus's reply was a twisted smile. "Oh, you naïve little girl. You're so oblivious to the truth."

"Wh-What?" Orie asked, now sounding confused.

"But that doesn't matter right now! I'll kill you after I'm done with this bastard!" Noctus exclaimed angrily, glaring at Diego.

"Alright. Bring it on!" Diego challenged.

 **Bad Surface (Under Night In-Birth)**

"Gura, go!" Noctus tossed his first Moeball, which his Mightyena emerged from.

"Tali, go!" Diego tossed his first Moeball, which Tali emerged from.

"Ice Fang!" Gura's mouth let out a freezing air as she charged at Tali.

"Cotton Guard!" Tali released some clouds from her sleeves, forming a shield that knocked Gura back when she ran into it.

"Dark Pulse!" Gura's body began surging with dark energy, before sending it in a wave at Tali.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Tali countered with a blast of blinding light, which canceled the Dark Type attack and continued to Gura, dealing super effective damage.

"Damn it!" Gura growled as she charged for another Ice Fang.

"Moonblast!" Tali's body glowed with pink-white energy, and then focused the energy into a sphere of light and fired it at Gura, who at that point, was so close Tali was able to do a direct hit, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Noctus said, returning Gura to her Moeball. "Zura, go!" He then tossed another Moeball, which his Golbat emerged from.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tali fired a shockwave of wind from her mouth at Zura, who flew out of the way.

"Hypnosis." Zura's eyes glowed as she sent hypnotic waves at Tali.

"Safeguard!" Tali formed a blue veil of light which blocked the hypnotic waves.

"Damn." Zura frowned. "Fine. Cross Poison!" She flew at Tali with her arms glowing purple with poison.

"Dragon Dance!" Draconic energy swirled around Tali, increasing her speed and attack power as she avoided the Poison type attack and kicked Zura hard in the stomach, knocking her away. "Ice Beam!" She then fired a freezing beam at the Crobat, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Noctus said, returning Zura to her Moeball. "That's it! Ganesha, go!" He tossed his final Moeball, which his Gallade emerged from with a frown.

"Return for now, Tali." Diego said, returning Tali to her Moeball, and then taking out a Heal Ball. "Crystal, time for some payback!" He tossed the Heal Ball, and Crystal emerged from it, glaring at the Gallade.

"Your master has a Legendary?" Ninetales asked Seraphina with surprise.

"Two actually. Her and a Latios." Seraphina corrected. "They're both Legendary Moemon that he save from Team Genocide.

"I see." Ninetales said, giving an interested grin.

"So, we meet again." Crystal growled.

"Aren't you the Suicune that I almost killed?" Ganesha asked.

"Yes, and I now have a scar on my chest from the wound you gave me." Crystal said. "Even if you almost killed me, I am not afraid of you. Master has helped me become stronger, now it's time for payback!"

"Thunder Wave!" Ganesha sent a weak jolt of electricity at Crystal in hopes of paralyzing her, only for it to be blocked by the Safeguard.

"Nice try." Crystal smirked. "Shadow Ball!" She formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Ganesha.

"Night Slash!" Ganesha's blades glowed with dark energy as she sliced the Shadow Ball. "Leaf Blade!" The blades then changed to grass energy as she ran at Crystal and slashed her, but the Legendary ducked under it and slammed a Shadow Ball into her chest, knocking her back. "Damn it!"

"Hydro Pump!" Not giving her a chance to recover, Crystal releaed a powerful blast of water at Ganesha, knocking her into a rocky wall. "Sheer Cold!" She then focused her ice energy into one absolute-zero blast and fired it at Ganesha, freezing her completely.

"That felt so satisfying." Crystal smirked.

"Damn it! Not again!" Noctus growled, returning Ganesha to her Moeball. "You keep getting on my nerves, you bastard! I'm outta here!" He exclaimed, before pointing at Orie. "And you, Orie! You'll regret deciding to stand against us!" Noctus then ran past them to the exit, leaving them passage into the summit.

 _What does he mean by that?_ Orie thought, before pushing it aside for later. "Let's go! We need to help Christina and Entei!" She said. Diego, Seraphina, Crystal, and Ninetales nodded as the four ran out into the summit, only to see Christina just defeat Ursula.

Behind Christina was Entei, the Legendary Beast of Fire. She wore a white shirt with brown sleeve gloves, and wore a white skirt with brown leggings. She had spiky white protrusion from her back, with a clear white mantel. She had hazel eyes, and wore a red and yellow crown that held back brown hair that reached down to her neck.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph. You've gotten a lot better." Ursula said, returning her unconscious Mismagius.

"You don't seem bitter about losing." Christina noted with a frown.

"I'm not all into trying to kill my enemies like all the rest of Team Genocide." Ursula told her.

"If you don't kill, why did you join Team Genocide?" Christina asked.

"Because of my brother, Noctus." The Admin answered. "Ever since he joined Team Genocide, he's been slowly losing himself, so I joined to keep an eye on him." Ursula explained before sighing. "But, it seems he's already hit the deep end after his attempt to kill Suicune. There's no bringing him back." Another sigh. "I'm done. There's no point for me to be doing this any longer. I'm heading home." She turned to leave, which she then, noticed Diego, his Moemon, Orie, and Ninetales standing at the exit. "Oh, you again. Your sister already beat me, so you don't have to worry about anything." She told him. "Since I plan of quitting, I'll leave you with this. The Leader of Team Genocide is aiming to kill one of the Legendary Beasts to draw Ho-Oh out of hiding, so he could capture her and drain her powers for himself."

"What!?" Orie asked, her face showing shock and horror. "Why would he plan on doing such a thing?"

"Sorry. I only know his goal, not the reason behind it." Ursula shrugged. "Anyway, now that I've got that out. I'm out of here." She said, walking past them and back down Flame Mountain.

"She followed a dark path to pull her brother out of it, but found it impossible, and chose to leave herself." Orie said. "May she follow a path to redemption."

"Sister! Are you alright!?" Crystal asked, running up to her older sister.

"I should be asking you that question." Entei replied with a frown. "I know about what happened back at Aurora Mountain."

"It's okay. Sure, I now have a scar on my chest, but I'm fine now."

"Only because your master was there to save you." Entei countered, and then sighed. "I knew I should've asked Raikou to check up on you."

"Muu..." Crystal pouted.

"Crystal's really showing that she's the youngest of the three Beasts." Seraphina chuckled lightly.

Entei then looked at Diego. "You are my youngest sister's Master, correct? I thank you for saving her life." She smiled, and then turned to Christina. "And I thank you for protecting me from the people out to kill me."

"You're welcome, Entei." Christina smiled.

"It seems that we have succeeded in rescuing Entei." Orie smiled. "Now, let us take our leave."

"Wait." Entei stopped them, and then pointed at Christina. "You, my youngest sister's master's little sister."

"Um... you can just call me Christina." Christina sweatdropped.

"Christina, you have scaled my mountain in order to protect me." Entei said. "I shall challenge you to a battle, and give you a chance to capture me."

"What?" Christina asked with surprise.

"Entei's giving Christina the opportunity to catch her?" Orie asked with surprise.

"You too, sister?" Crystal asked.

Entei nodded. "Team Genocide will probably be after me again. It would be best for me to find a suitable trainer to protect me."

"I see." Christina said, thinking about it before nodding. "Alright! I accept!"

"Very well, then." Entei smirked. "Come at me!"

 **Battle! Entei (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"Naira, go!" Christina tossed a Moeball, which Naira emerged from.

"Let's go!" Naira exclaimed.

"Now we begin!" Entei declared. "Flamethrower!" She released a blast of flame at Naira.

"Aqua Jet!" Naira surrounded herself in water and shot off like a missile, avoiding the fire and hitting Entei in the side.

"Not bad." Entei said. "Lava Plume!" Her body heated up, and then she released an explosion of flames, knocking Naira back. "Stomp!" Entei then ran over to Naira and raised a foot over her, but the Dragonair quickly rolled out of the way before the foot came down.

"That was close." Naira said as she stood up. "Dragon Pulse!" She then fired a shockwave of draconic energy at Entei, who held her arms in front of her to take the hit.

"Fire Fang!" Entei ignited her mouth ablaze as she charged at Naira.

"Aqua Tail!" Naira's tail swirled with water as she swung it at Entei, knocking her away.

"You little..." Entei growled as she stood up.

"Is it me, or is Entei starting to get mad?" Orie asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, this is normal." Crystal assured. "She gets like this every battle she's in."

Puncturing her words, Entei let out an angry roar as she launched a Flamethrower at Naira, who countered with an Ice Beam, producing steam. as the attacks hit.

"I see." Orie nodded.

"That's it! Sacred Fire!" She released a mythical rainbow-colored fire at Naira, hitting her head on as she cried out in pain.

"Naira!" Christina called out worriedly.

"I'm fine...!" Naira grunted as she stood up despite the damage she took from that attack. "Don't worry, Mistress. I won't lose!"

Naira's body suddenly began glowing a brilliant white light, which soon faded to reveal her as a fully-evolved Dragonite. She wore an orange and yellow leotard with orange and blue wings, a long orange tail twitching in the air. She had fiery orange hair flaowing down her back, with two antennae over her forehead, and had shining blue eyes.

"Naira evolved!" Seraphina exclaimed, happy for her friend.

"A fully-evolved Pseudo-Legendary Moemon." Orie said. "I heard that they are capable of battling Legendary Moemon on equal footing."

"Dragon Rush!" Naira surrounded herself in draconic energy, which formed into the shape of a dragon as she rammed into Entei, knocking her back.

"Such strength...!" Entei exclaimed, surprised by her opponent's power. "Alright, then. Sacred Fire!" She released another mythical rainbow-colored fire at Naira, who managed to avoid the attack.

"Aqua Tail!" Naira's tail swirled with water once again as she swung it at Entei, making her cry out in pain as she was knocked to the ground.

"Damn..." Entei grunted, trying to stand, but failing.

"Here it goes! Ultra Ball!" Christina threw a Moeball at Entei as the Beast of Fire was sucked into it. There was a tense moment as the Ultra Ball shook a few times, before finally clicking with a successful capture.

 **End BGM**

"I...did it." Christina whispered, before smiling as she ran and picked up the Ultra Ball. "I did it! I caught Entei!"

"Way to go, Christina!" Diego ran up to congratulate his little sister.

"An excellent battle! I'm sure my sister certainly enjoyed it." Crystal smiled.

"Entei has chosen you as her trainer, so I have no objections." Orie said. "I give you my congratulations. Both for capturing Entei, and for Naira's evolution."

"Thanks, everyone." Christina smiled, and then she sent out Entei.

"A fun and excellent battle." Entei said. "As you have succeeded in capturing me, you are now my Mistress."

"Yeah." Christina. "I think I'll call you Vulcanus."

"Vulcanus." Entei repeated her new name before smiling. "I like it. That name speaks to me."

"Alright, then." Christina smiled, and then pulled out her Moedex. "Now, let's see your data. Oh! And I should check Naira's, too."

 **Moemon:** Entei

 **Name:** Vulcanus

 **Species:** Volcano Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 59

 **Scarcity:** Legendary-Rare

 **Diet:** Entei mostly eat meat.

 **Ability:** Pressure

 **Height:** 6'03"

 **Weight:** 114.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, and Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, and Fairy

 **Attacks:** Sacred Fire, Bite, Eruption, Extrasensory, Lava Plume, Leer, Ember, Roar, Fire Spin, Stomp, Flamethrower, Swagger, Fire Fang

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Beasts. Entei are very aggressive Moemon, and can get rather angry during heated battles. If they find a find a trainer worthy of being their master, they will battle with them and, upon being caught, will loyally follow them. They are very passionate and dominating in the bed department, however they also don't mind being dominated.

"So that's why you were sounding angry." Christina giggled.

"It's a normal thing for me." Vulcanus also chuckled, and then watched as her mistress scrolled over to Naira's profile.

 **Moemon:** Dragonite

 **Name:** Naira

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Flying

 **Current Level:** 60

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Dragonite consume mostly meat based products but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Multiscale

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 101.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ice, and Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Fighting, and Bug

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Attacks:** Leer, Wrap, Aqua Jet, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Safeguard, Ice Beam, Wing Attack, Fire Punch, Hurricane, Roost, Thunder Punch, Hyper Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Dragonair

 **Info:** Dragonite are believed to be the rarest of all known Moemon because they live way at the bottom of the sea where it's nearly impossible to travel. They sometimes help Moemon and people who are drowing. Because they down on the bottom of the sea, very few trainers have actually ever caught one, but they are incredibly powerful.

"Awesome!" Christina smiled.

"Well now, shall we head back down this time?" Orie asked. Everyone nodded and went back down Flame Mountain and into Route 108.

 **Friends Theme (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Well, that went better than I thought." Diego said with a proud smile.

"Two of the three Beasts are now safe." Orie nodded. "The only one that is left is Raikou, who lives in Thunder Mountain."

"I doubt Team Genocide would try to kill Raikou immediately after we stopped them from killing Vulcanus, so we could probably challenge the Gym in Aquaside City."

"Well, I'm not going to use Vulcanus, since the gym leader uses Water Moemon, but I'm still going to make a pact with her." Christina said.

"I would love that." Vulcanus smiled. "Would you like me to carry you there, Mistress?"

"Sounds like fun." Christina smiled, and then looked at Naira. "Hey, Naira, do you want to stay out to get used to flying?"

"Of course." Naira nodded with a smile.

Christina nodded and climbed on Vulcanus, who hoisted her up. "See ya, bro!" Christina waved, and then she and her Moemon took off to Aquaside City.

"Well, I guess we better get a move on." Diego said, and then he felt someone hugging him from behind. "Seraphina?" He guessed.

"Yeah?" Seraphina, who was actually next to him, asked as he turned to him, and then blinked when she saw the person hugging her master. "Hey, you're that Ninetales from earlier."

"Yep." Ninetales smiled.

"Why are you hugging me?" Diego asked.

"Well, I want to thank you for earlier." Ninetales smirked. "And you seem like a very interesting person, so I deciced that I would stay with you."

Diego blinked. "So you want to be my Moemon?"

"If you'll accept me."

"Sure. I don't really have a Fire type at the moment, so I'm glad you want to join." Diego smiled.

Ninetales smiled and let go of Diego, allowing him to take out a Moeball and press it against the Fox Moemon as she was sucked into it. After the capture was confirmed, he sent her back out.

"So, Master, what will my name be?" Ninetales asked.

"How about Kyoko?" Diego asked.

"Sure." Ninetales nodded with a smile.

"Alright. Now, let's check your data." Diego said, pulling out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Ninetales

 **Name:** Kyoko

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 57

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Ninetales consume mostly meat and wheat-based products, although they also consume fruit and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 5'04"

 **Weight:** 101.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, and Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, and Fairy

 **Immunities:** Fire

 **Attacks:** Ember, Heat Wave, Tail Whip, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Hex, Flame Burst, Extrasensory, Safeguard, Flamethrower, Imprison, Fire Blast, Grudge, Captivate, Inferno, Nasty Plot

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Vulpix

 **Info:** Ninetales are a very well liked Moemon, but in other groups than their pre-evolutions. They are very hard to approach and find, but are very mischievous. They enjoy playing pranks on their trainers, as well as teasing them in the bed department. Despite all this, they are loyal, and will curse anyone who attack their master.

"Well, I'm glad to have you as an ally, Diego." Orie said, somewhat scared after reading Kyoko's data. "I would not want to get cursed."

"Hmm. I wonder how many guys got cursed by Flare's Ninetales?" Seraphina wondered.

"That depends of if she caught Nine before or after she became a gym leader." Diego answered.

"Yes, well, enough about her." Kyoko waved off. "Why don't we focus on our pact, Master?"

"We'll do it when we get to Aquaside City." Diego told her. "Though, I'm not going to use you in the gym battle there."

"Water type, right? I overheard." Kyoko frowned. "I don't have my Hidden Ability, so I'm not very good against Water Moemon. Yeah, I'll pass."

"Not only that, Diego already has six Moemon." Orie pointed out.

"...I see." Kyoko said, beginning to look sad.

"If you're thinking I'm going to release you, I'm not." Diego assured, patting her head. "I have other Moemon, it's just that they're both back home with my Mom at the moment." He gave his newest Moemon a kind smile. "Once we have our pact, I'll send you home to meet them, and I'll call for you if I ever need you with me. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Master!" Kyoko smiled, having cheered up.

Diego returned Kyoko and Crystal to their Moeballs, and then he, Seraphina, and Orie walked over to Aquaside City.

"Alright! We made it to Aquaside City!" Orie cheered.

"You're pretty enthusiastic about it, Orie." Seraphina noted.

"Of course! Aquaside City is famous for it's Aquaside Resort!" Orie smiled.

"True. Maybe we should have some fun at the beach after my pact with Kyoko." Diego mused.

"...Go have sex with Kyoko." Seraphina and Orie both said.

Diego chuckled.

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end this chapter here! Christina now has her second Legendary and Diego has a new team member that he's gonna make a pact with.**

 **Next is the obligatory beach chapter, so it will probably be a short one. Anyway, see you guys later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Undella Bay (Summer) (Pokémon Black & White)**

"The beach!" Tali and Mimi cheered as they ran across the sand in their swimsuits. Tali wore a blue one-piece with clouds on it while Mimi wore a plain white one.

"Well, they're certainly excited." Diego chuckled as he walked on the sand in navy blue swim trunks and a white beach jacket.

"Of course. It's nice to have some fun at the Aquaside Resort." Orie smiled, walking up next to him in a purple two-piece bikini that complimented her figure, with her hair let free.

Their other Moemon soon joined them in their swimwear. Seraphina wore a bright green bikini with the top seeming to be made of leaves, while Eria wore a white string bikini to show off her curves. Eve and Es wore matching bikinis, Eve wearing a yellow bikini while Es wore a purple one, while Rukia wore a bright yellow one-piece swimsuit, and Azul wore a blue bikini with a clear white swim skirt.

Even Crystal decided to change into a swimsuit, wearing a bright blue bikini that emphasized her large breasts, though the scar on her chest was somewhat evident.

"Aren't you able to swim in your normal clothes as well?" Seraphina asked Crystal.

"Yes, but-"

"I'm fine if Crystal want to wear a swimsuit." Eria smiled, interrupting Crystal. "After all..." She teleported behind Crystal and groped her breasts, earning a surprised yelp from the Suicune. "Breasts like these look gorgeous in a bikini." Eria gave a sultry smirk.

"Eria…" Orie gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's bad enough that she does it in battle." Diego facepalmed.

Crystal managed to break free from Eria's grip, her face blushing as she held her arms over her breasts. "Would you please not do that!? I just wanted to look good for Master!" She exclaimed to the Fairy type.

"You all look amazing." Diego smiled.

"And what do you think of Mistress?" Eria asked with a smirk, making Orie blush a deep red.

"...W-Well, I'll admit I was stunned speechless when I saw her in her swimsuit." Diego admitted, blushing as well.

"Oho." Eria smiled.

"Anyway, can we get to swimming, now?" Seraphina asked, somewhat impatient.

Diego chuckled. "Sure. Go have fun!"

The Moemon then ran off to relax and have fun at the beach. Seraphina was relaxing on the sand and enjoying the sunlight, while the Psychic types were having a psychic water ball fight with each other. Eve and Rukia were playing chase in the shallow water, and Tali and Crystal were swimming in the water, with Crystal swimming in deeper water.

Diego relaxed on the sand with Orie, smiling contently as he watched their Moemon have a good time. "It's nice to have some R&R during a journey." He said. "Though, I will be challenging the gym after this."

"So, who do you plan on using?" Orie asked.

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Water Moemon, it's that they also use Ice moves, usually Ice Beam." Diego said. "Though I'm still gonna use Seraphina, since she's strong against Water. I'm also gonna use Eve for that same reason." He then frowned as he continued thinking. "As for who else to use, I'm thinking Rukia, since she hasn't had a gym battle yet, and also Azul, since she knows Thunderbolt and Energy Ball."

Orie nodded. "Sounds good."

"Yeah, but after fighting a Moltres in the last gym, who knows what the Water gym leader will use." Diego said.

"You fought a Moltres?" A surprised voice asked from behind. The two looked behind them and saw Christina, who was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with a frilly white skirt. Vulcanus was right next to her, wearing a white one-piece swimsuit that exposed her stomach and back, which allowed her spiky protrusions to freely stick out of her back.

"Oh, hey sis." Diego greeted. "You here to relax as well?"

"I was planning on challenging the gym, but the gym leader doesn't seem to be around at the moment." Christina said. "So, went for the second option, which was my Moemon and I having fun here at the resort."

Diego and Orie looked and saw Christina's Moemon joining in on the fun. Sylvia wore a blue one-piece swimsuit with two blue ribbons on the sides, splashing water at Eve and Rukia. Sierra and Naira were swimming with Tali and Crystal, Naira wearing a orange bikini, her wings sticking out of her back, while Sierra wore her normal clothes. Rose wore a red bikini with a clear white swim skirt, matching Azul's swimsuit as she joined in on the psychic water ball fight her sister was having with the other Psychic Moemon.

There was also a Staraptor flying around leisurely in the air. She wore a white shirt and a black jacket with a black skirt, and long black wings. She had black hair down her back, with a red portion that came down over one eye, her other colored a bright red to match. The collars of her jacket were decorated with feathers.

"Is that Star?" Diego asked.

"Yep. She evolved during my gym battle with Flare." Christina said. "She doesn't want to swim, though, since she's a bird. And Vulcanus doesn't want to swim because she's a Fire type."

"I see." Orie nodded, and then noticed an island in the distance. "That island..."

"That is the Submerged Mountain, home of Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas." Vulcanus said. "Well, two actually."

"Two?" Diego blinked.

"Yes." Vulcanus nodded. "There are two Lugia there, apparently sisters. "Usually, they stay within the underwater depths of their mountain, but I heard that Raikou has seen them interacting with a human girl once a night, every week."

"Perhaps they've made a new friend?" Diego guessed.

"Perhaps." Vulcanus nodded, and then she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. "Wh-Wha!?" She yelped with surprise as she was lifted over the water, and then she saw that Rose was using Psychic, with Crystal to her right.

"Come take a swim, sister." Crystal said, her and Rose playfully smiling as the Latias dispelled the Psychic, Vulcanus plummeting into the water in front of them. Three seconds later, Vulcanus surfaced, coughing up water, and then glared at the two younger Legendaries.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Vulcanus roared angrily, chasing after the laughing Rose and Crystal, with Azul watching from a few feet away.

"Little sisters." Azul chuckled, watching the chase.

Diego, Orie, and Christina couldn't help but laugh.

 _Suicune and Entei - Crystal and Vulcanus… They're look so much happier even after being caught._ Orie thought with a smile. _Perhaps Legendaries are no different from regular Moemon. They enjoy being with others, especially the humans they love dearly and accept as their masters._

"Aren't those Legendary Moemon?" A voice asked, and then they saw a woman wearing a blue bikini walk up to them, her ocean blue hair with dark blue streaks dripping with water down her back, and she had blue-violet eyes. (Cup Size is E.)

"Yes, they are. The Latios and Suicune belong to Diego, while the Entei and Latias belong to Christina." Orie confirmed, gesturing to the two siblings.

"Oh, they're yours?" The woman smiled. "Quite amazing to meet such talented Moemon Trainers."

"You seem to be taking this better than most people." Diego noted.

"Well..." The woman trailed off, looking around for any potential eavesdroppers, and then leaned forwards. "I do play with two Lugia once a night, every week." She told them quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Two Lugia?" Christina blinked. "Wait, are you the woman Vulcanus was talking about? The one that Raikou saw?"

"...I didn't realize another Legendary was watching us, but that's correct." The woman nodded. "I'm Wave. It's nice to meet you all." She greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Christina Salvatore." Christina greeted with a smile.

"Diego Salvatore, her older brother." Diego introduced himself.

"And I am Orie Kenichi." Orie introduced herself.

"Kenichi?" The gym leader blinked. "By chance, are you the daughter of Sagume Kenichi, the Psychic type member of the Elite 4?" She asked.

"That's correct." Orie nodded.

"You're mom's a member of the Elite 4?" Christina gasped. "Just like mine and Diego's mom!"

"Ah, Arianna - the Fairy type user and strongest of the Elite 4. She's well known as well." Wave smiled. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense that you two would also have Legendary Moemon, since she has one herself."

"Yeah. Mom's Xerneas, Runa." Diego clarified.

Wave nodded. "So, what brings you all here?" She asked.

"We're here to swim and relax for a while." Diego answered. "We would challenge the gym, but the gym leader's absent at the moment."

"...Oh." Wave said, looking sheepish. "Forgive me. I didn't realize I had challengers."

" _You're_ the gym leader?" Diego asked, blinking.

"That's correct." Wave nodded, running a hand through her hair to get some of the water out. "I just finished swimming, so I'm open for challenges." She looked at Diego's and Christina's Moemon, then returned her attention to the trainers, smiling. "But for you two, I think I'll give you my Special Challenge."

"Special Challenge?" Christina asked, tilting her head.

Wave nodded again. "I'll need some time to get ready, so you can continue having fun at the resort if you want, and decide which Moemon you'll use in the meantine." She told them. "When you're ready, I'll meet you in the depths of Submerged Mountain. I'll be waiting."

With that said, Wave left to get her stuff, leaving the three to wonder what the "Special Challenge" would be.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **And that's the obligatory beach chapter. Told you it was gonna be short.**

 **And more info about Orie and Arianna. Orie's mother is part of the Elite 4, as well as Arianna, who has a Xerneas.**

 **Next up will be the gym battle with Wave. See you guys later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Wave is having you two take the special challenge?" Arianna asked, sounding intrigued. "How interesting."

"Yeah. Do you know anything about it?" Diego asked.

"What are Special Challenges anyway?" Christina asked.

"They're special conditions the gym leader sets before the match." Arianna explained. "They're made to give stronger trainers more of a challenge, as it limits their options of which Moemon they can use."

"Interesting." Crystal nodded. "What's Wave's Special Challenge?"

"Wave's challenge is that you can only use Moemon that are either in one of the three Water egg groups, know at least one Water type _attacking move_ , or are Water types themselves."

"...Can't learn any Water attacks." Eve slumped.

"I haven't learned any yet." Azul shrugged.

Orie, who was also listening, blinked. "But...wouldn't that limit Diego to just Crystal?" She asked.

"No, it doesn't." Seraphina said, smirking. "I know Aqua Tail."

"And Rukia knows Water Pulse, so I can use her as well." Diego informed, Rukia nodding in agreement.

"Plus, it's about time I had a gym battle!" Rukia added with a huff.

Diego chuckled, before frowning. "That makes three so far..." He said, deep in thought.

"As a bit of a hint, in Special Challenges, the gym leader will use as many Moemon as you have that are permittable." Arianna advised.

Diego absorbed the information, and then looked at Arianna. "Hey, Mom. How's Frey doing on moves?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would ask about her." Arianna smiled. "She recently learned Surf."

"Then that's four for me." Diego grinned. "Can you send her over?"

"Of course! Wait right there." Arianna said, and then left off screen.

"So, Frey's coming back?" Rukia asked excitedly. "Yay!"

"I haven't really met Frey." Crystal said. "What Moemon is she?"

"An Audino." Seraphina answered. "She's mostly a support Moemon, but she knows a lot of moves that can target her opponent's weaknesses."

"Interesting." Crystal mused. "So, which of us will be sent back?"

"Well, it won't be me cause I'm his starter, and because I'm legible for the Water gym's Special Challenge. Same with you and Rukia." Seraphina said. "So, it's down to Eve, Tali, and Azul, but I suppose it depends on the gym after this one."

"Yeah." Tali nodded, then turned to her master. "Master, what Type does the next gym use?"

"Ice, if I remember correctly." Diego answered.

"...I don't do good against Ice Moemon." Azul admitted. "I think I'll go."

"Like hell you are!" Tali protested. "I'm more weak to Ice attacks than you are! I'm the one that should go!"

"But you're the first Moemon Master's ever caught!" Azul argued.

"Like that actually matters!? Besides, I've already fought in half of the gyms in Valkia! Don't you think that's enough!?"

Azul opened her mouth to argue back, but no valid reason came out as Tali gave a sigh.

 **Emotion (Pokémon Black & White)**

"Just because I'm the first Moemon Master's caught, that doesn't mean I should take up a slot in Master's team, like Seraphina." The Dragon/Flying type said. "I'll go. Besides, you might be needed to help protect Raikou."

"Tali..." Azul said quietly, both touched and saddened. Seraphina also started to feel guilty, which Tali took note of.

"Seraphina, there's no need to be guilty. As you said before, you're Master's starter, so you have to stay with him." Tali said, and then gave the Serperior a hug, surprising her. "I know it's sad to see your first Moe friend go, but I'll still be rooting for you back home. Besides, you're pretty much our leader, so you need to stay strong."

"Leader..." Seraphina whispered, tears falling down her face as she hugged her friend. "Tali..."

Everyone gave a soft smile at the two Moemon, and then they heard sniffing as they turned to the screen and saw Arianna, who was wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"That's so sweet!" Arianna sobbed. "It makes me happy to see my son's Moemon bond so well together." She finished wiping her tears, and then looked at Diego. "Anyways, it looks like your sending Tali back?"

"Yeah." Diego nodded, and then Tali separated from Seraphina, giving her master and friends a 'good luck' before returning herself to her Moeball.

"What about you, Christina?" Orie asked as Diego and his mom did the switch. "Who will you use?"

"Well, I have Sierra as my Water Moemon, Naira is in one of the Water egg groups - I think Water 1, and Rose knows Water Pulse." Christina listed. "So that only puts me at three."

"So you're using your three Dragon Moemon?" Orie summarized.

Christina blinked. "Now that you mention it, I _am_ gonna be using a team of three Dragons." She said, before shrugging. "Well, my father is a Dragon gym leader, so it fits."

"I guess." Orie nodded as Diego took Frey's Moeball.

"Thanks, Mom." Diego thanked his and Christina's mother.

"Of course. Good luck in the Special Challenge, you two!" Arianna waved goodbye before ending the call.

Diego then opened the Moeball, sending out his Audino. "Good to have to back, Frey." He welcomed with a smile.

"Good to be back." Frey smiled, and then looked at Crystal. "So, you're Master's newest Legendary? Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Frey." Crystal greeted.

Azul then noticed Frey wearing a necklace similar to hers, but with a pink-and-cream-colored symbol. "Hey, Frey. Are you wearing a Mega Stone?" She asked.

Frey nodded with a smile. "Master's mother had a spare Audinite, so she gave it to me during my training there."

"I should've expected Mom to have an Audinite." Diego chuckled. "Mega Audino are also Fairy types. Anyway, give it to me so I can register it."

"Of course." Frey nodded, handing him her Audinite, which he then registered to his Mega Ring before giving it back to her. "By the way, I have seen your mom use Moemon like Raichu and Breloom."

Orie blinked. "But... I know Raichu have an Alolan Form, but they aren't Fairy types. Neither is Breloom." She pointed out, and then she heard Christina giggling.

"About that. Mom is called the Fairy Master for a reason. She doesn't just use Moemon that are Fairy types, but also Moemon that are in the Fairy egg group." Christina clarified. "It's a lot like Lance, who uses Moemon in the Dragon egg group as well as Dragon type Moemon."

"I see." Orie nodded in understanding.

Diego frowned. "Now that you say that..." He began speaking, gaining everyone's attention. "Perhaps Wave _doesn't just_ use Water type Moemon. She may also use Moemon that are in the three Water egg groups, plus those that can be found underwater."

Seraphina's asked widened. "Moemon like Dragonite and Eelektross!" She gasped.

"Or _Lugia._ " Crystal added.

"Exactly." Diego nodded. "This is gonna be even tougher than the Fire gym, so we need to be ready." She said, getting nods from his selected Moemon and even Christina.

 **End BGM**

Diego, Seraphina, Christina, and Orie then left the Moemon Center, with Diego's other Moemon in their Moeballs, as they walked over to the water of the Aquaside Resort, looking to the sea.

"So... How are we supposed to get there?" Seraphina asked after a few seconds.

"Are you heading to the Submerged Mountain?" A voice asked as they saw an male Ace Trainer walk up to them. "You're gonna need a Moemon with Surf to get there."

There was a flash from Diego's belt as Crystal emerged, standing on the water with a smile. "Or I can just carry you there." She suggested.

"And Rose and I can fly you there." Azul added as the two Eon Dragons also emerged.

"...Or your Legendary Moemon can take you. That works, too." The Ace Trainer said, taken aback.

Diego chuckled and climbed onto Crystal with Seraphina, while Christina climbed onto Rose and Orie onto Azul, and then the three Legendary Moemon took off.

 **Surfing (Pokémon Black & White)**

"This is amazing!" Orie exclaimed joyously, making sure she was loud enough to be heard.

"I'll say!" Diego smirked excitedly. "How fast are we going!?"

"Not too fast, but fast enough that we'll be there pretty quickly." Azul smirked.

"Really?! Because it feels like we're going at one hundred fifty miles per hour!" Christina exclaimed.

"That's Legendary Beasts and Eon Dragons for ya!" Rose smiled.

The group sped through the ocean, getting shocked and baffled looks from all the Swimmers they passed, before stopping at the entrance of the Submerged Mountain, which had water flowing into it.

"I guess people surf in." Diego said as the three Legendary Moemon entered, and then the three humans dismounted when they reach land.

 **Ice Cave (Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)**

"Thanks. That was a good experience." Diego thanked, smiling.

"Of course, Master." Crystal smiled, and then Diego returned her and Azul to their Moeballs while Christina returned Rose.

"So, Wave said she was waiting down in the depths of this mountain?" Christina asked.

"Yes, but we don't know the correct way there." Orie said.

"I can help!" A voice said, and then they saw a Moemon surface from a nearby pool of water. She wore a red leotard with white leggings, and long white sleeves that went past her arms, ending in what looked like large feathers. Her hair was the same white-colored as her clothes, with red stripes. Her hair was down to her neck, and sticking back, and she had large red eyes. Her back had eight red extensions, with a long white tail behind her, and she had a smile on her pale skin.

"You're a Shiny Lugia!" Orie gasped, her eyes sparking with amazement.

"Yep!" The Shiny Lugia nodded. "I'm Lilia. Nice to meet you!"

"You have a name?" Diego blinked. "Does that mean you have a trainer?"

"Nope!" Lilia answered, not losing her smile. "My human friend named me and my big sister to tell us apart, aside from me being shiny."

"Well, your name sounds cute!" Christina smiled.

"Thanks!" Lilia smiled, blushing a bit. "So, who are you humans?"

"I'm Diego Salvatore. The Serperior is my starter, Seraphina, this is my little sister, Christina, and our friend, Orie Kenichi." Diego introduced them. "Wave said that she was waiting for us at the bottom of this mountain."

"Oh! Are you her challengers?" Lilia asked. "Sure, I'll take you down there. Follow me!"

The four followed Lilia down the mountain, meeting all the Moemon that were also living there, until they reached the bottom of the mountain, which was mostly filled with water as they saw Wave waiting at the other side on one of the rocks, with a waterfall right behind her.

Wave was now wearing a white button-up shirt that was only buttoned up halfway, revealing the blue bikini top she wore at the beach, with a blue skirt, white knee-length leggings, and blue shoes.

"Ah! You've made it!" Wave smiled. "And I see you've met Lilia."

"Yeah. She helped guide us down here." Diego said.

"I see." Wave nodded. "Well then, who's going first?"

"Me." Diego answered.

"And how many Moemon do you have for the Special Challenge?"

"Four."

"Then I shall use four as well." Wave decided. "Lilia, can you take Orie and Christina up to the spectator's area?"

"Sure." Lilia nodded, and then her eyes glowed as she carried the two girls up to higher ground with her psychic energy.

"Now, are you ready, Diego?" Wave asked as her first challenger stepped onto one of the rocks with Seraphina.

"Sure am. Let's go!" Diego smirked.

 **Battle! Vs. Gym Leader (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Mio, go!" Wave tossed her first Dive Ball, which a Milotic emerged from, landing on one of the rocks with a smile. She wore a scaly blue leotard which revealed her cleavage. She had long, flowing blonde hair with red highlights down her back, and bright blue eyes which matched her tights.

"Whoa..." Christina said in awe, staring at Mio. "She looks so beautiful..."

"Milotic are known to be the one of the most beautiful Moemon." Orie said. "They're pretty modest about it, though."

"Alright, Seraphina. You're up first!" Diego said, Seraphina nodding as she jumped onto another rock.

"Let's go! Leaf Storm!" Seraphina released a storm of leaves at Mio, who jumped into the water to dodge. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Calm down, Seraphina, and be on guard. There's no telling where she'll resurface." Diego warned, and as soon as he finished saying that, Mio jumped out at Seraphina's left, hitting her with an Ice Beam.

"Energy Ball!" Seraphina created a sphere of grass energy and fired it at Mio, who once again avoided by diving into the water, getting a frustrated growl from the Serperior before she jumped to another rock to avoid a Hydro Pump.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me?" Mio asked, popping her head out of the water with a mocking smile, and then dove back down to avoid another Leaf Storm.

"Laugh all you want." Seraphina said as she felt herself get stronger from the Leaf Storm. "I'll get you very soon."

Mio was swimming underwater, but she heard Seraphina's words as she smirked. "Just try it." She said, and then jumped out of the water behind Seraphina. "Ice Beam!" Mio fired a freezing beam at Seraphina.

"Mirror Coat." Seraphina's body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the beam back at Mio, hitting her and knocking her back into the water.

"Not bad." Mio frowned. "But you need to do better than that."

"Oh, I will." Seraphina smirked, putting a hand in the water. "Twister!"

Seraphina released a vicious tornado underwater, which made the water flow violently before erupting into a vortex of water, which carried Mio up and flung her into the air, looking dizzy.

"Mio!" Wave exclaimed with surprise and worry.

"Got you! Energy Ball!" Seraphina fired a sphere of grass energy at Mio, hitting her head on as she fell on one of the rocks, losing consciousness.

"Return." Wave said, returning Wave to her Dive Ball. "That was impreesive. It looked like something Laias would do." She said, impressed.

"I assume Laias is Lilia's big sister?" Diego guessed.

"Yes." Wave nodded. "Anyway, Kairi, go!" She then tossed her second Dive Ball, which a Dragonite emerged from.

"As I thought." Diego frowned. "You don't just use Water type Moemon."

"So you know." Wave smiled. "Guess I won't be able to surprise you and your sister."

"Dragon Pulse!" Seraphina fired a shockwave of leaves at Nita, who flew around to avoid it.

"Hurricane!" Kairi flapped her wings powerfully, creating a hurricane that hit Seraphina as she braced herself for it.

"Twister!" Seraphina released a vicious tornado around her, cancelling the Hurricane as the water that was carried up rained down on her.

"Flamethrower!" Kairi fired a blast of flames at Seraphina.

"Aqua Tail!" Seraphina's tail swirled with water as she swung it at the fire, putting it out.

"Aerial Ace!" Kairi disappeared and reappeared behind Seraphina, cutting into her, and then immediately following up with an Ice Punch, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Diego said, returning Seraphina to her Moeball. "Rukia, your turn!" He then tossed a Luxury Ball, which Rukia emerged from.

"Flamethrower!" Kairi fired another blast of flame at Rukia.

"Water Pulse!" Rukia created a sphere of water at the flames, which exploded and put them out.

"Aww..." Kairi pouted. "Fine. Try a Brick Break!" Nita flew at Rukia, ready to punch her.

"Psychic." Rukia's eyes glowed as she caught Kairi with psychic energy, and then pulled her close to her. "Ice Punch." As soon as she got within arm range, Rukia punched her in the chest with a fist coated with ice energy, freezing her entire body, and then flung her into the air. "Dragon Pulse!" Rukia finished by firing a shockwave of aura from her mouth at Kairi, breaking the ice and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Wave said, returning Kairi to her Dive Ball. "Murasa, go!" She then tossed her third Moeball, which a Dhelmise emerged from with a smirk. She wore a unbuttoned green sailor shirt over a brown leotard, and held a purple and gold pirate steering wheel in her left hand, while she had a brown anchor attached to a green chain in her right. She had a purple eyepatch over her right eye, the other being orange, and green hair down to her shoulders.

"Blaze Kick!" Rukia jumped into the air, her foot coated in flames as she did a jump kick at Murasa.

"Iron Defense!" Murasa held her wheel in front of her, which glowed with steel energy as she used it as a shield to block the Blaze Kick. "Earthquake!" She then swung her chained anchor at Rukia, hitting her in the stomach and sending shockwaves into her body, knocking her unconscious.

"No way! She took out Rukia in one attack!" Christina exclaimed with shock.

"Dhelmise have enough power to KO a Wailord in one hit." Orie explained with a worried expression. "That alone can make them very dangerous opponents."

"You did good for your first gym battle, Rukia." Diego smiled as he returned Rukia to her Luxury Ball. "Alright. Ghost/Grass type. Crystal's weak to Grass moves, but I plan to use her last anyway." He said to himself, before taking out Moeball. "It's your turn, Frey!" He then tossed the Moeball, which Frey emerged from with a smile.

"Well, you look like a suitable opponent." Frey said, looking at her opponent.

"You best not look down on me, girlie." Murasa warned. "You'll certainly regret it."

"Oh, I'm not." Frey smiled, not put off by Murasa's pirate accent, and then looked at Diego. "Master?"

Diego nodded, holding up his Mega Ring and activating his Key Stone, which began to glow a brilliant rainbow light as Frey's Audinite reacted to it. "Key Stone, hear my call! Shine forth, the bond between humans and Moemon, and light the path to a new evolution!" He chanted. "Frey, Mega Evolve into Mega Audino!"

Frey was then engulfed in an orange-and-purple light, which then faded to reveal her in her Mega Evolved form. She wore a white dress that was pink at the end, split in the middle to reveal the white-tan dress she wore underneath. Her white dress had a puffy white collar with white tips down to where her dress split. She had white and pink hair tied in two bunches with white-tan tips, held to the sides of her head by two white-and-pink fairy wing clips, and bright pink eyes.

"Wow. Mega Audino looks so pretty." Lilia said, eyes sparkling and her tail wagging.

"Power Whip!" Murasa's anchor glowed with grass energy as she flung it at Frey.

"Reflect." Frey created a wall of light, which the anchor bounced off of.

"That barrier be no match for me!" Murasa exclaimed, retracting her anchor. "Brick Break!" She then threw her anchor again, shattering the Reflect as Frey only barely managed to avoid the attack.

"Alright. No defense, then." Frey frowned. "I'll just attack! Ice Beam!" Frey fired a freezing beam at Murasa.

"Iron Defense!" Murasa held her wheel in front of her, which glowed with steel energy as she used it as a shield to block the Ice Beam.

"Flamethrower!" Frey did not relent, however, and fired a blast of flames at Murasa, managing to score a hit through her wheel shield.

"You damn healer!" Murasa growled. "Take this. Me signature Anchor Shot!" She then threw anchor at Frey again, this time willing it to wrap around Frey, and then she pulled it chain, making it tighten and coil around her body.

"Agh!" Frey cried out in pain as she was squeezed.

"You may be Mega Evolved, but that does not help you against me." Murasa smirked. "All you did was make yourself weak to me Steel moves, and with me Steelworker ability, those be hitting as hard as if a Steel Moemon be using 'em."

Diego grunted. _Crap! I forgot about her ability as a Dhelmise!_ He thought.

"So what?" Frey grunted, glaring at the Sea Anchor Moemon. "I'm not losing to you!"

"You be talking big considering your situation." Murasa smirked.

"Ice Beam!" Frey fired a freezing beam from her mouth, aiming at the chain.

"What be you doing, now?" Murasa asked, and then her eyes widened when she saw the chain being frozen. "What the!?"

"Hyper Beam!" Frey then switched to firing a golden-orange beam, which hit the chain and made it shatter.

"Waah!" Murasa yelped, falling onto her back due to the backwards momentum of her pull. At the same time, the anchor-and-chain that was holding Frey uncoiled dropped to the ground.

"Much better." Frey smiled.

"You bitch!" Murasa growled. "No matter, my anchor-and-chain can reform easily." As she said that, the chain she was holding glowed as her weapon renewed itself. "Now, Power Whip!" Murasa's anchor glowed with grass energy as she flung it at Frey once again, but her eyes widened when she saw it only hit a Reflect barrier. "What!? How did you form a Reflect when your arms were bound!?"

"That's just it." Frey smirked. "You trapped my arms, but not my hands, so I was able to create a Reflect using hand gestures."

"...You be a clever landlubber." Murasa admitted.

"Fire Blast!" Frey fired a powerful blast of flames at Murasa, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"Alright! That was awesome, Frey!" Diego praised.

"Thank you, Master." Frey smiled.

"Wow! Frey actually won!" Christina cheered.

"It looked like she was in a losing situation, too." Orie smiled. "Now, Wave only has one Moemon left!"

Lilia smiled. _Now is when it gets good._ She thought, not using telepathy.

Wave returned Murasa to her Moeball, and then looked at Diego with a smile. "I must say, this battle has been quite fun, Diego." She said.

"It's been fun for me, too." Diego said.

"That's good." Wave nodded, and then smirked. "Anyway, now for my last Moemon... Alright, Laias, it's your turn!" She called.

"Laias?" Diego asked, and then his eyes widened. "Hold on!"

Just as he realized it, a figure burst out from the waterfall behind Wave, which was then revealed to be a Lugia, who was a normal color. She wore a blue leotard with white leggings, and long white sleeves that went past her arms, ending in what looked like large feathers. Her hair was the same white-colored as her clothes, with blue stripes. Her hair was down to her neck, and sticking back, and she had large blue eyes. Her back had eight blue extensions, with a long white tail behind her, and she had pale skin.

"Another Lugia!?" Frey exclaimed with surprise as Laias took her side of the battlefield.

"Wait a moment! I thought you said she wasn't yours!" Diego protested.

"Laias and Lilia aren't my Moemon, but they did ask to battle after I told them about you and Christina." Wave clarified.

"Wait, does that mean I'm going to be battling you?" Christina asked Lilia with shock.

"Yep!" The Shiny Lugia smiled.

"This just got very interesting!" Orie said.

"Thunderbolt!" Frey fired a bolt of electricity at Laias, who rolled to the side to dodge.

"Aeroblast!" Laias inhaled a lot of air, then fired it all in a blue beam that struck Frey head on, knocking her unconscious as she reverted back to normal.

"Return." Diego said, returning Frey to her Moeball. "Well, Crystal, it's all up to you!" He then tossed a Heal Ball, which Crystal emerged from.

"So, I'm battling one of the Lugia?" Crystal asked.

"I'm actually the older of the two." Laias clarified. "But yes, I'm your opponent."

"So what? Are we going to be battling other Legendaries in the last few gyms, Master?" Crystal asked, a bit of teasing in her voice.

"It would certainly test our skill if we do." Diego chuckled. "Anyway, do your best, Crystal!"

Crystal nodded. "Right. I won't lose!"

"We'll see." Laias smirked. "Thunderbolt!" Laias fired a bolt of electricity at Crystal, who was surprised, but barely dodged.

"When did she learn Thunderbolt!?" Crystal asked, now standing on the water.

"Wave must have used a few TMs on her and Lilia." Diego guessed. "Don't let your guard down! Ice Beam!"

Crystal fired a freezing beam at Laias, who got hit. However she seemed to just shrug it off.

"What?" Crystal asked with surprise.

"Recover." Laias simply said, healing off the damage she took with a smirk. "Wanna try again?" She taunted.

"Shadow Ball!" Crystal then formed a sphere of darkness and firing it at Laias, but once again, it didn't do as much damage as she thought as Laias healed with Recover again.

"My turn." Laias said, firing her own Shadow Ball at Crystal, which hit her and knocked her into the water. Laias then dove into the water and swam at her, hitting her with a Dragon Rush and knocking her out of the water, and then used Thunder, Crystal crying out in pain as the electricity shocked her before she fell onto one of the rocks.

"Crystal, are you alright!?" Diego called.

"I can still fight." Crystal grunted as she stood up shakily. "But, why aren't my attacks doing much despite being super effective?"

"Laias must have her Hidden Ability, Multiscale." Diego said. "It halves the damage she takes from attacks when her HP is full."

"And she keeps using Recover after every attack." Crystal frowned. "Great. How do we beat that?"

"We need to do enough damage that she can't heal back to full in a single Recover."

"How?"

"Calm Mind - three times!"

"Don't let her, Laias! Use Aeroblast!" Wave ordered.

Laias inhaled lots of air, and then fired it in multiple blue beams, but Crystal weaved her way through the beams, using Calm Mind until she counted three in her head.

Wave frowned. "Wait a minute - Psych Up!"

"Psych Up?" Diego blinked.

"Great." Crystal groaned as Laias copied her stat boosts. "Any other plans, Master?"

"...Actually, yes! Don't move!"

"Huh?" Crystal blinked, but then got the idea. "Ah, I see."

"You're not going to dodge my next attack?" Laias asked. "Then taste my Thunder!"

"Laias, wait!" Wave warned, but Laias had already fired her attack as Crystal smirked.

"Mirror Coat!" Crystal's body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the electricity back at Laias, catching her off-guard as she was hit by her own attack.

"Now - Ice Beam!" Diego ordered.

Crystal nodded and fired a freezing beam at Laias, hitting her before she could use Recover and knocking her unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Aww. Big sis lost." Lilia said sadly.

"It was still a very close match." Orie said in comfort.

Wave walked from rock to rock up to Laias, kneeling down next to her as the Lugia slowly regained consciousness. "Sorry..." Laias apologized.

"Don't feel bad. You did great out there." Wave smiled warmly, and then took out a Sitrus Berry. "Here. Eat this."

Laias took a bite of the berry her human friend gave her, and then felt herself heal as she sat up and ate the rest of it. "Thanks." Laias smiled.

Wave smiled back, and then looked at Diego. "That was one of the best battles I've ever had." She said. "Thank you so much for the battle."

"Likewise." Diego nodded.

Wave then took out a badge, which was in the shape of rippling ocean blue water, and a TM. "Here you go, my gym's Sea Badge and the TM containing Scald. It's a Water type move, but it can burn the opponent."

"Scald. That's a move I never got the chance to learn." Crystal mused.

"Well, now you can." Diego chuckled as Christina and Orie came down with Lilia.

"Congrats on your win, big brother!" Christina congratulated, and then turned to Wave. "So, do I have to wait for my gym battle?"

"That depends. How many of your Moemon qualify for the Special Challenge?" Wave asked.

"Only three."

"Then we can still do ours." Wave smiled. "I brought two other Moemon with me, and Lilia makes three on my side."

"Awesome!" Christina smiled, and then turned to Diego and Orie. "You two can go on out. I'll join you once I'm finished."

Orie nodded and sent out Eria. "Eria, please teleport us out of here."

"All of you?" Eria asked.

"No, just me, Diego, and Crystal." The nun clarified.

The Gardevoir nodded and concentrated, then the selected found themselves teleported right in front of the Aquaside City Moemon Center.

"Good. In front of the Aquaside Moemon Center." Orie nodded approvingly, giving Eria a smile. "You're getting better, Eria."

"What do you mean by that?" Crystal asked.

"There have been times when Eria teleported me to the wrong location, but she's been showing improvement after evolving." Orie explained.

"So, do I get to grope you, Mistress?" Eria asked with a smile.

"...I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

 **A battle with a Lugia with Multiscale. Seems like a fitting challenge for a sixth badge.**

 **Yes, Wave is a gym leader who doesn't just stick to her type, much like Volkner in Diamond and Pearl.**

 **Also, Moemon Dhelmise talking like pirates as is just my idea.**

 **Anyway, next is Lightning Mountain. See you guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

 **Surfing (Pokémon Black & White)**

"Wait, she caught Laias and Lilia?" Diego asked with surprise as he, Seraphina, Christina, and Orie rode the Legendaries to their next location.

"Yep!" Christina nodded. "After I got my badge, Laias and Lilia said they wanted to have more fun battles like ours, so Wave caught them both!"

"That's wonderful!" Orie smiled. "After all, they've been great friends for a long time!"

"Yeah!" Diego nodded. "So, how close are we to Blitzwire City?" He asked Crystal.

"We should be there very soon!" Crystal answered.

"Blitzwire City... Isn't that where trainer's go for their last gym badge?" Orie asked. "Why are we going there when you two only have six badges?"

"Because we have to go through there to get to Thunder Mountain!" Crystal answered again, and then saw a city in the distance. "There it is!"

The three Legendaries traversed across the sea until they were in the city, and then the three humans and Seraphina dismounted them.

 **Sunnyshore City (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl)**

"So this is Blitzwire City?" Seraphina asked, looking around as they walked through the city. "Looks very technical."

"Blitzwire is the most technological city in all of Valkia." Diego explained, and then pointed to the tallest building in the city, which looked like a thin skyscraper with three rings rotating around the top three floors. "That's the Blitzwire Tower, the tallest building in the city. It's also the Blitzwire Gym."

"The tallest building is also the gym!?" Rose asked, eyes sparkling. "So cool!"

As they walked through the city, they noticed the people in the city were staring at them. "People are staring at us." Orie said, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at her.

"Well, people would stare if you have three Legendary Moemon walking with you." Diego shrugged.

"Hey!" A voice called as a girl wearing a pink sweater over a white shirt, and a black skirt with white leggings and brown shoes. She had red hair tied into a ponytail down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and held a Bulbasaur doll in her left arm. (Cup Size is AA.)

"Are those Legendary Moemon that are with you?" The girl asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah." Diego nodded. "I'm Diego Salvatore, Crystal and Azure's trainer." He introduced himself as Crystal and Azure moved closer to him.

"And I'm Rose's trainer and Diego's little sister, Christina Salvatore." Christina introduced, with Rose waving hello.

"Is she your only Legendary?" The girl asked.

Christina shook his head. "No, I also have Vulcanus." She said, and then there was a flash as her Entei emerged beside her.

"Cool!" The girl exclaimed with excitement, then looked at Orie. "What about you?"

"My apologies, but I do not have any Legendary Moemon to my name." Orie said. "Anyway, might we have your name?"

"Oh, sorry!" The girl apologized. "I'm Tsukiko Amanome. Nice to meet you!" She introduced herself with a smile. "Call me Tsu!"

"I'm Orie Kenichi. Nice to meet you, too." Orie introduced herself, getting a smile from Tsu.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna ask you something." Tsu said.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

"Can one of you have a battle with me?" Tsu asked. "Three Moemon each."

"A battle, huh?" Diego smirked. "Sure, I'll take you on."

"A BATTLE HAS BEEN DECLARED! DIEGO SALVATORE VS TSUKIKO AMANONE!" A female mechanical voice announced as the ground began to glow under them.

"Wh-Wha!?" Seraphina yelped in surprise at the ground glowing brightly under her.

"TRANSPORTING TO VIRTUAL ARENA, NOW!"

In the next moment, Diego was standing on one side of a battlefield with his surprised Moemon, with Tsu standing on the other side and Christina, Rose, Vulcanus, and Orie watching from the bleachers.

"What just happened?" Rose asked with surprise, looking around the new area. "Weren't we in Blitzwire City just a second ago?"

"Yeah, and we still are." Christina answered. "Blitzwire has a virtual battlefield incase trainers challenge each other on the city streets." She explained. "The trainers participating stand on the battlefield, while other people and their Moemon can enter to watch from the bleachers." She then gestured to the many others that were appearing in the bleachers.

"So cool!" Rose exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"I never knew this city had such technology." Crystal said in amazement after Diego finished explaining.

"I did say it's the most technological city." Diego smirked. "Anyway, I'm not gonna be using you, Crystal, since you already had a gym battle."

"That's fine." Crystal nodded in understanding, Diego returning her to her Heal Ball, and then everyone saw a digital screen form in the air above the battlefield.

On the screen was a young woman, most likely an AI. She wore a yellow dress with black lining at the bottom that stopped above her knees, and yellow and black boots that weren't shown on screen. Her pink hair was held back by a yellow headband and went down to her shoulders, and she had black eyes. (Cup size is C.)

"Hey there, everyone!" The AI greeted cheerfully. "I'm Aigis, your wonderful announcer for the Virtual Arena! This time the battle is Tsukiko Amanome - a trainer from Kanto, versus Diego Salvatore - a powerful trainer who even has Legendary Moemon!"

The audience roared with excitement. "Everyone seems really excited." Rose noted.

"Well, that's mostly because of the possibility of big brother using either Crystal or Azul." Christina said.

"Are both trainers ready?" Aigis asked.

"Yes!" Diego and Tsu nodded.

"Alright! Battle begin!" Aigis announced with a fist pump.

 **Battle! Vs Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon Azurite)**

"Shia, go!" Tsu tossed a Moeball, which a Persian emerged from with a mischievous smirk. She wore an elegant yellow dress and have yellow hair down to their shoulders, and a red jewel on their foreheads. She had black cat ears and a yellow tail, as well as golden eyes.

"Rukia, go!" Diego tossed a Luxury Ball, which Rukia emerged from.

"Aerial Ace!" Shia disappeared and reappeared behind Rukia.

"Detect." Rukia's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to duck under the attack.

"Shadow Claw!" Shia coated her hand in ghostly energy, which formed into a claw as she slashed at Rukia, who countered using Blaze Kick.

"Brick Break!" Rukia's fist then glowed as she hit Shia with a powerful karate chop, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Shia growled. "Thunderbolt!" She fired a bolt of electricity at Rukia.

"Bone Rush!" Rukia created a bone out of her aura, and then swung it at the electricity, cancelling it out.

Shia frowned. "Alright. Try a Water Pulse!" She created a sphere of water and hurled it a Rukia.

"Thunder Punch!" Rukia coated her fist with electricity and punched the Water Pulse, electrifying it and sending it back at Shia, which hit her and knocked her unconscious.

"And Shia is unable to battle! Rukia wins!"Aigis announced, getting cheers from the audience.

"Return." Tsu said, returning Shia to her Moeball. "Priere, go!" She then tossed another Moeball, which a Primarina emerged from with a smile. She wore a white, cleavage revealing sundress along with an an ocean blue skirt that was split at the bottom, with pale blue frills on the collar of her dress, and the top and bottom parts of her skirt, and long sleeves. She wore a white head band with pink stars on the sides that held back her long teal hair that was tied into a ponytail by a white hair band, with another halfway down her ponytail, and had beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Whoa..." Rukia whispered in awe. "You look really pretty."

Priere giggled. "Thank you, darling, but we are in the middle of a battle."

"Oh, right! Flash Cannon!" Rukia fired a blast of metallic light at Prierre.

"Scald." Priere countered by firing steaming hot water at the beam, causing an explosion of hot steam. "Psychic." Her eyes then glowed as she fired a psychic pulse through the smoke at Rukia, but she dodged the attack.

"Thunder Punch!" Rukia coated her fist with electricity and punched Prierre.

"Iron Tail." Priere's leg glowed with metallic energy as she kicked the Thunder Punch, effectively blocking it.

"Force Palm!" Rukia palmed Prierre in the chest with her other hand, knocking her back.

"Not bad." Priere said as she stood up. "Moonblast!" Her body then glowed with pink-white energy, and then she focused the energy into a sphere of light and fired it at Rukia, who was prepared to counter. "Psychic." Priere's eyes glowed as she suddenly grabbed the Moonblast and moved it away from Rukia's attack, catching her off-guard, and then Priere made the Moonblast hit her from behind knocking her down.

"Ow..." Rukia whined.

"Sparkling Aria~" Priere sang, creating a large bubble of water that then burst into smaller bubbles, some of them hitting Rukia and knocking her unconscious.

"And with the beautiful song of her signature move, Priere defeats Rukia!" Aigis exclaimed excitedly, the audience cheering.

"Return." Diego said, returning Rukia to her Luxury Ball. "Alright, Seraphina, your turn!" Seraphina nodded and walked onto the battlefield.

"Ice Beam!" Priere fired a freezing beam at Seraphina.

"Aqua Tail!" Water swirled around Seraphina's tail as she used it to take the Ice Beam, which froze the water. She then swung her frozen Aqua Tail at the surprised Priere, knocking her into a wall.

"Wow! Did you see that!? Seraphina used her opponent's Ice Beam to transform her Aqua Tail into an Ice Tail!" Aigis exclaimed with surprise.

"Wow! I didn't know you could that with Ice Beam and Aqua Tail!" Tsu exclaimed with amazement.

"Moemon tend to be inventive with moves." Diego said, impressed by his starter.

"That was pretty impressive." Priere said, picking herself up from off the wall.

"And I'm just getting started." Seraphina smirked.

"Then I'll get serious." Priere said, and then cleared her throat. "Sparkling Aria~" She sang, creating a large bubble of water that then burst into smaller bubbles. Her eyes then glowed as she used Psychic to throw all the water bubbles at Seraphina.

"Leaf Blade!" Seraphina released a vine from her sleeve that shifted and squeezed into a sword. Her vine sword began glowing with green energy as she slashed the water bubbles, slicing them in half, and then she charged at Priere and slashed her.

"Whoa!" Priere yelped as she barely avoided the blade. "Ice Beam!" She then fired a freezing beam at Seraphina, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Seraphina growled. "Leaf Storm!" She released a storm of leaves at Priere, who avoided the attack.

"Too bad. Guess I win." Priere smiled.

"You win how?" Seraphina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just used Leaf Storm - a move that harshly weakens you upon use." Priere said. "I doubt you can do much damage to me now."

"That's what you think." Seraphina smirked.

"Hydro Pump." Priere fired a powerful blast of water at Seraphina.

"Leaf Storm!" Seraphina countered by releasing a second, _stronger_ , storm of leaves which easily tore through the Hydro Pump and hit the shocked Priere, knocking her unconscious.

"Wow! Seraphina is full of surprises! Her second Leaf Storm turned out to be stronger, knocking out Priere and winning her the battle!" Aigis announced, with the audience cheering.

"Return." Tsu said, returning Priere to her Moeball. "Well, I didn't expect Seraphina to have her hidden ability."

"That's what makes her special among my Moemon." Diego smiled.

"I see." Tsu nodded. "Okay, time for my last Moemon. Venus, go!" She tossed her final Moeball, which a shiny Venusaur emerged from with a smile. She wore a jungle-green dress with bright green hair down her back and a yellow flower hat on her head, and shining golden eyes. She was also wearing a necklace with a stone that had a familiar fleck attached to it.

"A shiny Venusaur!" Diego said with surprise.

"Yep. She's my starter." Tsu said with a smile. "She's been with me since we traveled here from Kanto, and we have our own surprises."

Tsu used both hands to adjust her hold of her Bulbasuar Doll, and Diego and Seraphina took notice of a Key Stone in the center. "That's a..." Seraphina gasped.

"A Key Stone!" Diego finished with wide eyes.

Tsu activated the Key Stone on her Mega Doll, which began to glow a brilliant rainbow light as Venus's Mega Stone - her Venusaurite - reacted to it. "Key Stone, hear my call! Shine forth, the bond between humans and Moemon, and sprout the roots of a new evolution!" She chanted. "Venus, Mega Evolve into Mega Venusaur!"

Venus was engulfed in an orange-and-purple light, which then faded to reveal her Mega Evolved form. She wore a jungle-green dress, the skirt portion covered in leaves with flowers sprinkled across. She had leaves for shoulder guards, and long bright green hair down to her waist, a yellow flower hat on her head. She had sparkling golden eyes and leaves wrapped around her waist.

"Tsu has Mega Evolved Venus! Will this help bring them the victory?!" Aigis exclaimed as the audience cheered.

"I didn't know Tsu could use Mega Evolution!" Christina exclaimed with shock.

"Neither did I." Orie said.

"Dragon Pulse!" Seraphina fired a shockwave of leaves at Venus, who dodged the attack.

"Sludge Bomb!" Venus spat a few blasts of sludge at Seraphina, which hit her and dealt lots of damage.

"Agh… That was strong." Seraphina grunted painfully, feeling that she got poisoned from one of the Sludge Bombs. "But I'm not done yet!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Venus spat another blast of sludge at Venus.

"Aerial Ace!" Seraphina disappeared to avoid the sludge, then reappeared behind Venus, cutting into her. "Leaf Storm!" She then released a storm of leaves at point blank, knocking the Mega Venusaur back.

"That actually hurt." Venus frowned as she stood up. "But you should be fainting from the poison right now."

"Damn it." Seraphina muttered, before falling unconscious.

"And both sides are now on they're last Moemon!" Aigis announced. "Who will Diego choose to fight Tsu's Venus!?"

"You did good, Sera." Diego smiled as he returned his starter to her special Moeball. "Alright, Azul, it's all you now."

"Yes, Master." Azul nodded and floated onto the field, and immediately she heard the crowd cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Here it is! Diego has sent one of his Latios!" Aigis announced.

"I've never fought a Legendary Moemon before." Venus grinned. "Let's see how my Mega Evolution fares against you."

"Very well." Azul said. "Dragon Pulse!" She fired a shockwave of psychic energy at Venus.

"Energy Ball!" Venus fired a sphere of grass energy at the Dragon Pulse, the attacks causing an explosion.

"Ice Beam!" Azul fired a freezing beam at Venus, which hit the Grass-type Mega, but didn't do as much damage as she thought. "What?" She asked with surprise.

"Mega Venusaur have Thick Fat for their ability, so they're not as weak to Ice and Fire moves as Venusaur normally are!" Diego told her.

"I see." Azul frowned. "Well then, how about Psywave!?" Her eyes glowed as she sent a wave of psychic energy at Venus, knocking her back.

"Alright." Venus said as she stood up, and then started absorbing sunlight.

Azul looked up, seeing that the roof only covered the bleachers. "So, this arena is weather-friendly as well."

"Solar Beam!" Venus finished charging her move and fired a beam of sunlight at Azul, who flew up to dodge, but then she jumped up after her, surprising her. "Outrage!" Venus's eyes glowed an angry red as she began furiously punching and kicking Azul, before kicking her hard to the ground.

"Azul! Are you alright!?" Diego asked.

"I'm okay." Azul assured as she stood up. "But I think it's time to get serious."

Diego nodded and activated his Mega Ring, which began to glow a brilliant rainbow light as Azul's Latiosite reacted to it. "Key Stone, hear my call! Shine forth, the bond between humans and Moemon, and sound the ancient roar of a new evolution!" He chanted. "Azul, Mega Evolve into Mega Latios!"

The audience roared with excitement as Azul was enveloped in the orange-and-purple light of Mega Evolution, which then faded to reveal her in her Mega Form.

"Diego has Mega Evolved Azul!" Aigis announced. "Looks like they're getting serious, now!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Venus spat blasts of sludge at Azul.

"Psychic." Azul's eyes glowed as she caught the Sludge Bomb and sent it back to Venus.

"Damn it..." Venus growled. "Try this...!" Venus began surging with a grassy aura. "In this world, all things are born of a verdant root! Frenzy Plant!" Large roots emerged from the ground and aimed themselves at Azul, but she was able to maneuver her way through all the roots and avoid them.

"Luster Purge!" Azul fired a beam of intense pink-white-purple energy at Venus while she was charging, scoring a direct hit and knocking her unconscious as she reverted to her normal form.

"And Azul wins the battle!" Aigis announced. "Which means victory goes to Diego Salvatore!"

 **End BGM**

The audience cheered for Diego's victory as Azul reverted to her normal form.

"Great job, Azul!" Diego praised as he returned Azul. Tsu also returned Venus and walked up to Diego.

"That battle was really fun!" Tsu smiled. "Your Moemon are really strong."

"You're pretty strong yourself, Tsu." Diego smiled back, and then there was a flash as everyone was transported back onto the streets of Blitzwire City.

"A spectacular battle, you two." Orie smiled, and then she and Rose were surprised when Seraphina emerged from her Moeball.

"Seraphina?" Rose blinked. "Weren't you unconscious?"

"I was, but now I feel like I was never hurt." Seraphina replied with confusion.

"Aigis fully heals all the Moemon that fought in the Virtual Arena when she transports us back." Diego explained.

"Wow. Whoever made the Virtual Arena really put a lot of thought into it." Rose said in awe.

"It's not everyday I get complimented by a Legendary." A voice said, and then everyone saw two women walk up to them.

The first one wore a white lab coat over a yellow shirt with a black lighting stripe, and a blue skirt, brown shoes, a pair of goggles which held back her yellow-orange hair, which flowed down her back, and had yellow eyes. (Cup Size is DD.)

The second one wore a similar white lab coat over a yellow leotard with two white vertical stripes, and had pink hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes. (Cup Size is C.)

"So you're the one who made the Virtual Arena?" Orie asked.

"That's right." The first woman answered with a proud smile. "I'm Makoto, the gym leader of Blitzwire Gym."

"And I'm her assistant, Aigis!" The second woman introduced herself cheerfully.

"Aigis?" Diego blinked. "I know you're the AI that runs the Virtual Arena, but I didn't know you had a physical form."

"Mistress Makoto made this android body for me so that I'm able to roam in the real world." Aigis explained.

Rose floated around Aigis to inspect her, the AI removing her lab coat to reveal her arms to help with the inspection as the Eon Dragon looked over every single part of her body. "Wow. You look like a real human." Rose eventually said.

"I know." Aigis smiled, putting her coat back on.

Makoto smiled proudly at the Eon Legendary complimenting her work, and then turned to the three humans. "So, what brings you three here?" She asked. "You you wish to challenge me to a gym battle?"

"Not yet, cause Christina and I don't have seven badges." Diego said. "We were just passing by to get to Thunder Mountain."

"Is that so?" Makoto asked, her expression turning serious. "Aigis and I were also about to go to Thunder Mountain. We heard that Team Genocide entered there."

Orie's eyes widened. "Oh no! We have to get there now!" She exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Aigis exclaimed, tossing a Moeball, which an Alakazam emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and yellow pants, with long blonde hair down her back with light tips, and black eyes, holding two spoons.

"Kaza, Teleport us to Thunder Mountain!" Aigis ordered. Kaza nodded and concentrated her psychic energy, teleporting the group to the entrance of Thunder Mountain, where three Team Genocide grunts were waiting.

 **Vs Team Flare (Pokémon X & Y)**

"What the hell!?" A male grunt exclaimed with surprise.

"Where'd they come from!?" A second male grunt asked.

"Doesn't matter! Eliminate them!" The female grunt snarled, sending out a Liepard, while the two males sent out Mightyena.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Aigis ordered.

Kaza held her spoons together, releasing a blast of blinding light that knocked the opposing Moemon into the grunts, knocking them all unconscious.

"Good work, Aigis." Makoto nodded. "Now let's go!" The group ran up Thunder Mountain, with Rose and Kaza defeating all the grunts in their way, until they saw a man blocking the entrance to the summit. The man wore a Team Genocide Admin uniform similar to Noctus's, except his had blood stains everywhere, making him look more like a murderer. He had spiky silver-gray hair down to his shoulders, and amber eyes.

"So, you're the kids who have been interfering with Team Genocide." The man said. "I am Arson, second-in-command of Team Genocide, and I shall be the one who will end your lives."

"So you're Team Genocide's second-in-command." Orie glared. "I won't allow you to kill Raikou!"

"A futile effort." Arson smirked. "Now that my father and I are part of this operation, Raikou's death is assured. You will not get passed me with your lives."

"Oh yeah? We'll beat you and prove you wrong!" Diego exclaimed adamantly.

"You're welcome to try." Arson taunted, tossing two Moeballs. "Mako, Hana, go."

 **Bad Surface (Under Night In-Birth)**

The two Moeballs opened, and a Houndoom and a Chandelure emerged from them. The Chandelure wore a black cleavage-revealing gothic Lolita dress with lace, and a white-corset. There were four strips of black cloth streaming down the dress, two on the front, two down the back. At the end of the black strips of cloth, violet-blue flames sparked. She had violet-blue hair that streamed down her back, and seemed to burn like flames as well. Finally, she had pale, pale skin and bright golden eyes.

"A Chandelure!?" Christina exclaimed with shock.

Diego was shocked as well, but that quickly turned into anger as he glared at Arson. "So, you're the one who killed Popo's family!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Oh? There was still a member of the Windheart Family remaining?" Arson asked nonchalantly.

"And I was sure that they were all killed by my flames." Hana spoke in the same nonchalant tone.

Makoto glared at Arson. "As a fellow gym leader, I refuse to let you get away with this!" She took out a Moeball and tossed it, which a Jolteon emerged from. "Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

Lightning released a bolt of electricity at Mako and Hana, but the Houndoom countered with Dark Pulse, resulting in an explosion.

"Flamethrower." Hana fired a stream of flames at the group.

"Aqua Tail!" Water swirled around Seraphina's tail as she swung it at the flames, extinguishing the attack.

"Rose, Water Pulse!" Christina ordered.

Rose created a sphere of water and flung it at the two Fire-type Moemon, damaging them.

"Damn it!" Mako growled. "Sludge Bomb!" She spat out a blast of sludge at Rose, only for it to be stopped by Azul's Psychic.

"Back at ya." Azul smirked as she sent the Sludge Bomb back, only for it to be then stopped by Hana's Psychic.

"I don't think so." Hana smiled, sending the Sludge Bomb to Aigis.

"Protect!" Azuki created a blue-green protection barrier, blocking the attack.

"Aww. You ruined it." Hana pouted.

"Shadow Ball." Arson ordered.

Hana formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at Azul, who dodged.

"Big brother!" Christina called, taking out Vulcanus's Ultra Ball. Diego nodded and sent out Crystal and Christina sent out Vulcanus.

"The other two Beasts, whom Ursula and Noctus failed to kill." Arson said with a smirk.

"Hydro Pump!" Crystal released a powerful blast of water at Hana, knocking her unconscious.

"Stone Edge!" Vulcanus punched the ground, sending rock spikes up as one hit Mako and knocked her unconscious.

"You've lost." Orie stated.

Arson returned his Moemon, but didn't lose his smirk. "It matters not." He said to the group, before turning around and entering the summit. The group followed after him, only to see a horrifying sight.

 **End BGM**

"No..." Crystal breathed out, eyes widened with horror.

"We were too late." Vulcanus said sadly, her eyes closed and her head turned away from the scene.

"I told you your efforts were futile." Arson said.

In front of them was a man wearing a familiar white priest cloak, except his hood was down, allowing them to see his silver-gray hair which was spiked outwards, and amber eyes.

But what horrified them was Raikou, who was lying dead in a pool of her own blood. She wore a white shirt that was now stained with blood, with yellow sleeve gloves, and wore yellow tight pants. A spiky tail was sticking out of her back, and she wore a violet mantle that was also bloodstained. She had hazel eyes that were now lifeless, and white hair down to her neck tied back by a black crown.

"I-It can't be..." Orie said, her voice sounding shaky as her eyes widened with disbelief at the recognization of Raikou's killer. "Head Priest Xavier!?"

Xavier turned to the group after hearing her name being called. "We meet again, Orie." He said. "And the Salvatore Siblings, Suicune's and Entei's trainers, are here as well."

Diego could only glare at him while Christina went to comfort Vulcanus. "Why? Why would you kill Raikou?" Orie asked. "Aren't you the leader of the Sacred Church, which worships the Legendary Beasts as well as Ho-oh!?"

Xavier stared at her for a moment, before laughing out loud. "Foolish girl." He smirked. "Everyone thinks of me as the Head Priest, but truthfully, I am the Leader of Team Genocide."

"What!?" Orie exclaimed with shock.

"So that's why Rukia hid from your view." Diego glared. "She knew what you really were."

"I had wanted that Riolu Egg destroyed." Xavier frowned. "But no matter. It did not hinder my plans, like you and Christina did with your constant interferences." He said, glaring hatefully at them.

"But..." Orie spoke up again. "But what about the Sacred Church? What about all the people who joined?"

Xavier glare turned into a grin after hearing her question. "The church was just a means for us to hide within plain sight." He answered. "And anyone who joined, including you, Orie, became members of Team Genocide.

"WHAT!?" Now it was the Sonar Siblings and Seraphina's turn to be shocked.

"Orie was a member of Team Genocide!?" Rose asked in shock, looking at the Psychic user, who was now in so much shock she fell to her knees.

" _Was_." Arson corrected. "She was branded a traitor after helping you stop us from killing Entei." He explained. "We've also branded Ursula a traitor after she quit Team Genocide, but Noctus took care of her."

Crystal's eyes widened. "Are you saying he killed her!?" She asked.

"You bastards!" Seraphina growled. "Do you even have hearts!?"

Before an answer could be given, everyone saw sunlight shine down from the sky, and then looked up and saw a Moemon emerge from the clouds, her body shining with the colors of the rainbow. She wore a red dress with golden ribbons cascading down it, as well as golden and crimson hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes, and wings emerging from her back that were red, white, gold, green, and a large assortment of other colors shining in unison.

"Ho-oh..." Orie said in awe as the Storm's End descended.

Xavier smiled. "At last, you've finally arrived, Ho-oh."

Ho-oh glared very angrily at Xavier. "You... Your group attempted to kill Suicune and Entei, the former would've died had her Master not saved her." She said. "And now you yourself stand here after killing Raikou! Prepare yourself to face my full wrath!"

Xavier chuckled. "I think not."

Suddenly, four mechanical orbs came up from the cliffside, all of them heading for Ho-oh. Ho-oh tried to escape from them, but was eventually surrounded as the orbs shocked her with electricity, making her scream in pain.

"No!" Crystal and Vulcanus exclaimed with horror.

Xavier laughed evilly. "At last, the time has come!" He exclaimed victoriously, spreading his arms and looking at the captured Legendary. "Soon, your power will be all mine, Ho-oh, and then the world soon after!"

"You won't get away with this, Xavier!" Diego growled.

Xavier turned to him and his group. "All that is left is to eliminate the fools who have been a thorn in my side."

"Allow me, Father." Arson said, taking out a Moeball.

"No. You set up the final operation of my plan." Xavier ordered his son. "I shall eliminate them myself."

"Very well." Arson bowed, and then released a Skarmory that carried him away.

After Arson left, Xavier stared at Diego. "Diego. You have interfered with my plans the longest." He stated. "I will eliminate you first."

"Just try it!" Diego challenged.

 **Battle! Lysandre (Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon)**

"Levia, go." Xavier tossed an Ultra Ball, which a Gyarados emerged from, glaring at Diego.

"Eve, let's go!" Diego tossed a Moeball, which Eve emerged from.

"Stone Edge." Xavier ordered.

Levia punched the ground, sending rock spikes up from the ground.

"Detect." Eve's eyes glowed as she avoided all the rock spikes.

"You can't dodge for ever." Levia said.

"I know. Thunderbolt!" Eve released a bolt of electricity at Levia.

"Iron Tail!" Levia's leg glowed with steel energy as it met the Thunderbolt with a roundhouse kick, making her wince as the electricity hit her before dissipating it.

"Whoa! Not bad!" Eve said with surprise.

"Hydro Pump!" Levia released a powerful blast of water at Eve.

"Shadow Ball!" Eve formed a shadowy blob and hurled it at the Hydro Pump, causing an explosion.

"Aqua Tail!" Water then swirled around Levia's legs as she kicked Eve, knocking her to the ground.

"Hyper Beam." Xavier ordered.

"Detect!" Diego quickly exclaimed.

Eve's eyes glowed as she pushed herself off the ground and into the air, avoiding the Hyper Beam.

"Gotcha! Thunder!" Eve smirked, releasing a powerful blast of electricity, shocking Levia and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Xavier said, returning Gara. "Donna, go." He then tossed another Ultra Ball, which a Honchkrow emerged from. She wore a black jacket with a white collar, and had two large black wings sticking out of her back. She also wore a black dress, and a large brimmed black hat over her head. She had red eyes and long black hair with red tips down to her shoulders.

"Come back for now, Eve." Diego said, returning Eve. "Azul, you're up!" Azul nodded to him and flew up to face Donna.

"Do you really think your Legendaries can defeat my Moemon?" Xavier taunted. "Dark Pulse!"

Donna's body surged with malicious dark energy, before she released it at Azul, who flew higher to avoid it.

 _She's a Dark type, so Luster Purge isn't gonna work._ Azul thought. "Take this! Thunderbolt!" Azul fired a bolt of electricity at Donna.

"Steel Wing." Donna's wings glowed with steel energy as she used them to block the electricity.

"Tch. Dragon Pulse!" Azul fired a shockwave of psychic energy from her mouth at Donna, damaging her.

"Bitch!" Donna growled. "Night Slash!" Her arm glowed with dark energy as she slashed Azul, dealing great damage to the Eon Dragon and nearly knocking her out of the air.

"Are you alright, Azul!?" Diego asked.

"I can still fight!" Azul assured.

"You won't be for long." Donna smirked, her body surging with malicious energy as she released another Dark Pulse.

"Energy Ball!" Azul fired a sphere of green energy at the Dark-type attack, causing an explosion. "Dragon Claw!" She then flew through the smoke, draconic energy forming into a claw around her hand as she slashed Donna down, then followed up with an Ice Beam, freezing her solid.

"Interesting." Xavier mused as he returned Donna. "Aegis, go." He then tossed another Ultra Ball, which a Shiny Aegislash emerged from. She wore a sleeveless obsidian-black leotard with an obsidian-black shirt, parted in the front. She had long black hair tied into twintails down to her waist, her hair having gold tips on the ends of the tails and bangs. She had golden eyes and wore obsidian shoulder-plates and greaves. On her left hand she wore an obsidian-and-gold shield with three circles on the front, a large, strangely blood-red broadsword fastened through the center. Violet energy formed around the sword and shield, forming an even larger shield, covering her entire arm.

"A Shiny Aegislash…but the color of her sword is different." Orie noted.

"You're right. Normal Aegislash have a golden-bronze sword while Shiny Aegislash have an obsidian-black sword." Makoto said. "Hers is a blood-red."

Aegis looked at her opponent and smirk. "Another Legendary, hmm? And after I just killed one."

Crystal and Vulcanus immediately reacted to her words, glaring at her angrily and baring their teeth at her. "So you're the one who killed Raikou!?" Vulcanus snarled.

"So what if I am?" Aegis asked with a smirk.

Crystal growled. "Tag out, Azul. She's mine."

Azul could feel the Beast of Water's anger and floated back to Diego. "Be careful." She told her as Crystal stepped up to fight Aegis.

"You wish to fight me now?" Aegis smirked. "Wanting to avenge your sister? How predictable."

"Sheer Cold!" Crystal fired an absolute-zero blast, but Aegis simply held up her shield to block it. "What!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Attacks fired out of anger will never pass through my King's Shield." Aegis said.

Crystal growled. "Hydro Pump!" She released a powerful blast of water at Aegis.

"Sacred Sword." Aegis drew her sword from her shield, which began shining with blood-red light as she slashed at the Hydro Pump, effortlessly slicing it in half.

"Such power..." Orie said, sounding scared.

"My turn." Aegis smirked, charging at Crystal. "Shadow Claw!" Ghostly energy wrapped around her sword, forming into a claw as she slashed Crystal, who angled her body to dodge, and then jumped away to gain distance.

"Shadow Ball!" Crystal formed a shadowy blob and fired it at Aegis.

"King's Shield." Aegis sheathed her sword into her shield, the violet energy of her King's Shield forming and blocking the attack. "Flash Cannon." She then unsheathed her sword, which now glowed with steel energy as she released it in a beam at Crystal, landing a direct hit.

"Damn you..." Crystal growled.

"She's switching between attack and defense." Diego grunted.

"That's how Aegislash's Stance Change works." Makoto frowned. "But if you can land a hit on them while they're in Attack Stance, you should be able to win."

"Right." Diego nodded. "Crystal!" He called out to his Suicune. "I understand that she killed Raikou, but you need to calm down if you want to win!"

Crystal looked at her trainer. _He's right. If I keep battling out of anger, I'll lose and meet the same fate as my eldest sister._ She thought, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she used Calm Mind to calm herself.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" Aegis smirked. "Fine, then. Sacred Sword!" Aegis's sword shined a blood-red light as she charged at Crystal for a thrusting stab.

"Dodge now" Diego exclaimed.

Without opening her eyes, Crystal gracefully dodged Aegis's attack, shocking the Aegislash as she then opened her eyes and hit her with a point-blank Hydro Pump, knocking her unconscious.

"She did it! She won!" Christina cheered.

"That was awesome, Crystal!" Diego praised, earning a smile from Crystal.

 **End BGM**

"It's too early for you to be celebrating." Xavier said as he returned Aegis. "My dream is near completion. By now, my son has started the process of draining Ho-oh's power." He smiled evilly. "The world will be mine, and you will all burn for defying me." He tossed an Ultra Ball, which a Crobat emerged from as she grabbed Xavier. "Enjoy your last few moments of your lives." He said before his Crobat carried him off.

"We have to do something!" Diego exclaimed. "We can't let Xavier get away with this!"

"But we don't even know where Team Genocide's base is!" Aigis told him.

"...The Sacred Church." Orie spoke, getting everyone's attention. "He said the Sacred Church was a means for them to hide in plain sight, which means it must be their base.

"Or it's under it." Diego added, agreeing with Orie, then there was the orange-and-purple flash of Mega Evolution as Christina Mega Evolved Rose and hopped on her while returning Vulcanus.

"I'll meet you guys at Amestica City!" Christina told everyone. "Rose, fly to Altair City!" Rose nodded and zoomed off into the sky.

"Why is she going to Altair City?" Makoto asked, sounding confused.

"To get Popo." Diego answered. "Her family was killed by Team Genocide. No doubt she would want to join in our battle against them."

"That's understandable." Makoto nodded, and then turned to her AI assistant. "Aigis!"

"Azuki! Teleport us to Amestica City!" Aigis ordered, and then Azuki teleported everyone away, leaving only Raikou's dead body.

* * *

 **Uh oh... Things are getting serious, now!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for not uploading anything for THIS long! I keep getting distracted by other things (plus my own thoughts)!**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the final showdown against Team Genocide! See you...whenever at this point!**


End file.
